Danvale Case
by lovlyangl
Summary: This story is the very first I'd done in 2007. It's been posted on TalkCSI. I thought it would be nice to fix it and post it here. It's SMacked based. There is a second Danvale Case I've started. Rated M/very long chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Danvale Case**

**By MacsLovlyAngl,(aka,Linda,LovlyAngl)**

**I do not own these Characters. Just the story.**

This is my very piece I did on TalkCSI. I've fixed the errors, and thought it would be a great read for all you who enjoy long fics. There are many stories in this series. so sit back, and enjoy a very long read.

**Case #1**

It was a cool rainy night in new York, when I had finished my case. This was one of those cases that leave an impact on everyone involved. Still not able to shake the feeling, I drove for a while, before realizing where I was headed, I ended up in front of Mac's apartment. Taking a deep breath, I said to myself...

_"Well you're here now Stella may as well knock."_ Getting out of my car and up to Mac's door was one that took courage and time.

Knock, knock... I thought to myself_, "good thing Mac lives on the first floor."_

The door opened and Mac stood there in a white t-shirt and black faded jeans. "Stella... what are you doing here?"

"Well Mac, I really need to talk to someone about the Danvale case that the team and I closed tonight." said Stella.

"Danvale? Oh the one with the father that slaughtered his family?" asked Mac.

Stella started to cry.

"Stella what is it?" asked Mac.

"I'm not sure Mac. I guess I just needed to talk and somehow I ended up here."

"Come inside Stella, have a seat on the sofa." said Mac.

"Thanks Mac. I just can't get the picture of that tortured baby out of my mind. It was so horrifing." said Stella.

Mac sat down beside Stella and held her hands while she cried.

"Calm down Stella, I know it's hard to get past that kind of situation, but I'm here for you always and I'll do what I can to help you through this." said Mac.

"Thanks Mac. It means alot." At that moment, Stella looked into Mac's eyes and they both felt a sense of need between them, before they could take caution they both kissed. "Oh God Mac, I'm so sorry, I should leave."

"Stella... you don't have to leave, please stay and allow me to help you through this."

"No Mac, I'm going to leave." As she stood, Mac grabbed her and turned her toward him.

"Stella... I asked you to please stay," as he softly caressed her face and traced the outside of her pouty lips. "So beautiful." Mac seen a tear fall from her eye and kissed it passionatly away.

"Mac, please." cried Stella while the buterflies danced in her stomach.

"Stella, I've always dreamed of this moment and I knew one day we would connect like this. But... I think we should get past what happened today first." said Mac.

"I know Mac. That innocent little life taken so needlessly from this world by a psychopath that calls himself a family man. I just don't understand what that baby could have done to make him lose his temper and mind like that."

"Stella, sometimes it's best not to figure out what makes people do these awful things. You need to remind yourself that the child is now in a better place with Angels protecting and caring for him." said Mac.

Stella silently cried again. "I know Mac."

"Shh, Stella..." Mac embraced her tightly while she cried in his arms.

.....................................................

A short time later Mac and Stella talked over a glass of wine and beer.

"How are you feeling now Stella?" asked Mac.

"Better Mac, thank-you for listening."

"Stella that's what I'm always here for... you and our team. Listen Stella, why don't you stay the night, you can have the bed and I'll take the couch this way if you need me in the night I'm here."

"Thanks Mac, but I think it would be safer if I went home."

Mac laughed. "You're right Stella." Mac kissed her cheek and walked her to the door, but before he opened it he heard a knock.

"C'mon Mac open up, we know you and Stella are in there we seen her car." yelled Danny.

Mac opened the door and found his team standing there with pizza and beer.

"Hi Mac, we figured Stella could use more support from the horror she witnessed today."

Stella started tearing up again. "Oh you guys," as they all entered Mac's apartment hugging Stella in a bear like embrace.

"Well, I said it before and I'll say it again. We are all connected. What a team." said Mac.

A few hours later everyone but Stella left Mac's apartment.

"Thank-you Mac, for everything."

"It's the team you need to thank. Stella it's 4am why don't you just stay the night?"

"I guess you're right Mac." Mac showed Stella to his bedroom and left her out a clean t-shirt to wear too bed. Help yourself to a shower Stella, I'll see you in the morning.

Mac left the room and made up the couch for the night while he listened to Stella singing in the shower. When she finished her shower she yelled out "good night Mac," as he replied... "good night, Stel."

A short time later, Mac felt as if he was being watched. As he woke , he found Stella standing in front of him with tears in her eyes. "Stella?"

"Mac...I need you, please come hold me while I sleep."

Upon hearing thi,s Mac took Stellas hand and led her back to the bedroom. Laying her down, he wrapped her in his embrace.

"Sleep now Stella." Stella moved herself closer to Macs heat as he told her to stop wiggling. Giggling she finally fell asleep. Morning came and Mac woke with a feeling of comfort that he hadn't felt in a long time. At that moment he couldn't help himself as he softly placed feather light caresses on Stella's arm.

As shivers began to form, Stella moaned as she opened her eyes. Knowing if she turned to face Mac things would change between them forever, she decided to flip onto her stomach. At the last moment she realized her huge mistake, as Mac continued his feather tip caress across her back.

Stella realized she needed to leave and fast, throwing back the covers she tried to climb out of his bed, but Mac pulled her back before she could escape.

"Where are you going Stella?" he asked.

"Mac, I don't think I'm ready for this kind of change between us, we've always been friends and partners and I just don't want to jeopardize what we have." said Stella.

"Stella... all I can say is these new feelings we have need to be explored more deeply."

"I know Mac, but I'd feel better if we could wait."

"I'll make you a deal Stella, you have dinner with me tonight and we will discuss our new feelings further.

Stella replied..."deal," and with that she kissed Mac on the cheek and left his bed.

................................................

Later that evening, Mac had set the table with wine and soft glowing candles. He knew this evening had to be romantic. He also knew how much Stella loved him. He could tell from the way she always brushed against his body, or the way she nestled her head on his chest as they slept. Jolting himself from memories of last night, he jumped in the shower before Stella arrived.

"Let's see it's 8pm, Stella should be arriving anytime now." said Mac.

One last look at the romantic setting, Mac realized this was going to be evening they would never forget. A short time later Stella still had not arrived and Mac was growing concerned. Hearing his phone, he figured it was Stella...

"Hello?"

"Mac it's Danny, we need you at the hospital."

"Why?" asked Mac.

"Stella has been shot Mac and it's not good."

Without hanging up the phone, Mac rushed out the front door. Upon arriving at the hospital Danny informed him that Danvale had escaped police custody, found Stella, and shot her in the chest.

Seeing Mac in tears, Danny put his hand on his shoulder and told him... "She'll make it, she's strong Mac."

At the moment the doctor came out and informed Mac that she was critical and the chances for her survival were slim.

"Can I see her please?" asked Mac.

"Of course," the doctor replied.

As Mac entered her room he could hear the sound of the heart monitor as Stella's chest raised and fell.

"Stella... "Stella... I know you can hear me love, you have to pull through, I need you Stella, more than life. Please my love, wake up."

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep went the monitor as all the doctors came running into the room as Stella flatlined.

"You have to leave now," shouted the doctor.

Mac yelled... "I'm not leaving, wether you like it or not I'm staying."

"Then please don't get in the way." replied the doctor as he grabbed for the paddles.

Outside the room, the team stood there in shock as the doctor worked on Stella to bring her back.

As Mac watched, he thought back to 9/11 when he lost his wife, knowing in his heart he could not go through it a second time he heard... _Beep,beep,bee._ Mac thought to himself that had to be the most amazing sound he could have heard.

"Det. Taylor we've stabblized her, but like I said before, the chances of her surviving are very slim. She is now in a Coma, and may stay that way forever."

"I understand and thank-you for bringing her back."

After he informed the team to go home and get some rest, he sat beside Stella and spoke in her ear.

_"Stella... you have to hear me. I need you to pull through. We haven't even started our relationship yet and I have yet to tell you how much I've always loved you._" Laying his head against her thigh he fell asleep listening to the sound of her monitor.

Later that night he was awaken when he felt someone touching his hair with a gentle carress. As he sat up, Stella was smiling at his sleepy eyed look. Breathing heavy, she started gasping for air. Mac pushed the call button as the monitors went off.

Running into the room, the doctor informed Mac not to panic, that stella was trying to breathe on her own. with the assistance of the nurse he removed the breathing tube and watched as she took her first breath.

"Stella... how are you feeling?" asked Mac.

With a whisper... _"better Mac. I could have sworn I heard you say you loved me."_

"Excuse me ?" said the voice.

Waking now, Mac realized he was dreaming that Stella had awaken. "Yes?" replied Mac.

"There is a Lt. Caine outside waiting to see you." said the nurse.

"Thank-you." Mac replied.

"Mac... how is she?" asked Horatio.

"It's not good Horatio... the chances for her survival are slim."

"She's strong Mac, you have to believe, she will pull through."

"I know, replied Mac. Why are you here?"

"I have to appear in court for a personal matter, and I thought I could help you recapture Danvale. Between the two of us, we should be able to find him and bring him to justice." said Horatio.

At that moment Lindsay arrived and Mac asked her to stay with Stella. "Contact me on my cell if there are any changes."

Then Mac and Horatio left to find Danvale. (phone rings)

"Mac we have Danvale, he turned himself into the station." said Danny.

"Keep him there... I'm on my way."

Upon arriving at the station, Horatio told Mac to calm down. Running up the stairs, Mac grabbed Danvale and threw him against the wall. Everyone stood there in silence. To see Mac loose his temper like that was a shock.

"You bastard, you coward. I could kill you, and no one here would think twice about helping you."

At that moment Horatio grabbed Mac and told him, "he's not worth it Mac... think about your career. Mac... would Stella want you to do this? Mac please," and with that, Mac turned to Danny and told him to take him back to booking.

"Oh and Danny?"

"Yeah, Mac?"

"Don't let him out of your sight."

"You got it Mac."

..................................................

Meanwhile back at the hospital, Mac had dismissed Lindsay, and now sat by Stella's side.

"Stella... I know you can hear me, Danvale turned himself in. We have him in jail this time Stella, he's never getting out."

Bending his head, he prayed...

_"Dear God... please, please allow Stella to wake up. I need her more than she could ever know. I love her, her smile, the way she looks at me when I make her angry, the way I know she watches me when she thinks I'm not looking. I need her breath, without her I cannot breathe. I have no world without her. God please hear my prayer. You already took my wife... how much more do you plan on taking from me? God, please don't take Stella too."_

"Det. Taylor?"

"Yes doctor."

"We have the results of Stella's brainwaves everything seems to be functioning normally, I think it's just a matter of time before she wakes."

"Thanks doctor... that's the best news I've heard all day."

Later that evening the team showed up with dinner for Mac.

"Mac... we brought you something to eat." said Danny.

"Yeah... we all thought you could use some real food," replied Lindsay.

"Thanks, guys." said Mac.

"So... what did the doctor say Mac?" asked Don.

"Well... he said she will be fine and when she is read,y she'll wake up."

A short time later everyone left and Mac began to read Stella a story about The Knight's Lady. He had gotten half way through the book when the phone rang.

"Taylor?"

"Mac it's Danny, we need you back at NYPD. We've just had a triple homicide."

"Who's going to stay with Stella?" asked Mac.

"Peyton said she'd sit with her Mac, she should be there anytime." said Danny.

On that note Peyton walked into the room.

"How you doing Mac?"

"Okay Peyton." he replied.

"Don't worry Mac, I'll take good care of her, I know how much she means to you and the team."

"Thanks Peyton," and with that Mac left the room.

..............................................

Three hours later, Mac thanked Peyton for watching over Stella. Once again Mac started reading. When he had finished two more chapters, he put down the book and got into bed beside her.

With gentle care, Mac lifted her head and layed it on his shoulder being careful not to move the breathing tube. Before he fell asleep he whispered in Stella's ear. _"Good night Stella... I love you._"

Mac woke to the morning light and found Stella had disappeared. In panic he screamed for the nurse.

"What is it ?"

"Stella... where is she?"

"She's fine, they took her to neurology this morning for more testing."

A short time later Stella had returned without her breathing tube.

"Good morning Mac, replied the doctor. A little good news for you. Stella is now breathing on her own and all her test are still normal."

Mac thanked the doctor once again and called the team to give them the news, returning back to her room he once again told Stella how much he loved her and needed her to wake up.

As he bent down to kiss her, he could have swore he seen her fingers twitch. Watching again, he seen them move once more and as he gripped her hand it laid motionless in his. Later that evening after finishing the book, he once again climbed in beside Stella and held her in his arms.

_"I love you Stella."_ Later in the night Mac felt the soft caress of a warm hand on his chest. As he woke he seen Stella looking into his eyes. "Stella..." Mac replied, and a lonely tear slipped down her cheek.

Sitting up, Mac seen she was indeed awake but not talking. Ringing the call button the nurse entered the room.

"Yes Mac?"

"Stella... she's awake."

As the nurse checked on Stella she could see no change.

"I'm sorry Mac, but she's not awake."

"I'm telling you she was, look at her eye can't you see the tear?"

"Mac sometimes the patient will appear as if they are awake, but it's just involunteery movement."

"No... I know what I seen."

"I'll be back later Mac, please get some rest. I'll have the doctor talk to you tomorrow."

When the nurse left, Mac spent the rest of the night massaging Stella's arms, legs, hands and feet as he talked to her.

"This is very good for your circulation sweetheart, you'll be up and around in no time."

When Mac looked at Stella's face, he could have swore she was smiling.

"Stella... I'm just going to go down the hall for a minute, I'll be right back."

As Mac left, he ran into Danny in the hall.

"Mac... how is she?"

"Better Danny... thanks for asking."

"Sure... I'm just going to go see her."

"Okay Danny... I'll see you there in a minute."

Danny walked into Stella's room and leaned over her bed.

"Hi Stella... It's Danny. How are you feeling?" and as Danny watched, Stella moved her hand and smiled. Not sure as to what he had seen, he watched her again. As he did, they moved again.

"Mac...Mac," Danny yelled.

"What is it Danny?"

"Stella... she moved Mac."

Mac walked over to Stella's bed and seen her hand twitching,

"Stella... can you hear me? Squeeze my hand Stella if you hear me?" With that, Stella squeezed Macs hand.

After Danny left to tell the team about Stella's improvement, Mac laid down with Stella to rest.

................................................

Later that evening, Mac felt that someone was watching him, as he opened his eyes he seen Stella looking at him.

"Stella... am I dreaming again or is this real? Are you really awake?"

Whispering she said... "Mac... I'm hungry," mumbled Stella.

Mac jumped out of the bed and made sure she was awake this time before calling for the nurse.

"Mac... I'm hungry," whispered Stella again.

This time Mac knew she was awake. As the doctor arrived he checked Stellas pupils and vital signs.

"Stella... how are you feeling?" asked the doctor.

In a whisper Stella replied, "very hungry." The doctor informed the nurse to get her some juice and clear broth for now.

"Well Mac, she seems fine, we'll do tests in the morning again, and move her to a private room."

"Thanks doctor," said Mac.

"Mac?"

"Yes Stella?"

"What happened? Last thing I remember is being shot."

"For a while Stella it was touch and go... I thought for sure we were going to lose you."

"Mac," whispered Stella.

"Yes?"

"Did you read to me while I was sleeping? I remember something about a Knight."

"I did Stella, yes."

"Mac... I also remember you telling me you loved me, is that true?"

Mac looked at Stella with compassion and at the moment before he could tell her the answer the team walked in.

"HEY STELLA."

**tbc...**


	2. Chapter 2

After everyone left the hospital, Mac helped Stella move to her private room.

"How are you feeling now Stella?" asked Mac with concern.

"Better, thanks to Lindsay's home cooking. I was starving." said Stella.

"I could see that, three pieces of breaded chicken Stella. I never seen you eat like that." said Mac.

"I know, and those roasted potatoes were to die for. Mac?"

"Yes Stella?"

"I think we need to finish a certain conversation."

"Stella... you should rest. We can talk later. You just came back to us. You sleep now and I'll stay with you." said Mac changing the subject.

"Under one condition Mac, you have to lay down with me again and tell me another story." said Stella.

"Deal, but you have to sleep." said Mac.

After Mac read Stella her story, she fell asleep. Positioning her into his arms, he watched her breathe until he dosed off.

A short time later Stella woke embraced in Macs heat. With a sigh of longing she took her fingers and brushed back Mac's hair as he moaned...

"Stella... I love you."

Stella's look was one of complete joy. She had longed to hear those words from him. With tears in her eyes she called his name.

"Mac...Mac... wake up."

"What is it Stella? Why are you crying?" asked Mac.

"It's nothing Mac, honest." said Stella.

"Are you in pain? Answer me Stella, are you in pain?"

"Yes, okay, Yes... in pain of you not being able to say you love me." cried Stella.

"Stella...what are you talking about?" asked Mac.

"I love you Mac, I've always loved you. Your Smile, your warmth, your kindness, but most of all the way you say you love me while you sleep. Why can't you just say it Mac? Just tell me you love me too."

"Stella." said Mac.

"No Mac, no more. I want to hear the words. All of them Mac, now, or I'll never let you leave this room."

Reaching up, he grabbed Stella tightly in his arms.

"I love you. I love you Stella, You've always been there for me, for us. I was just to stupid to realize the feelings were there. Never allowing myself to believe what I was feeling. Not until I almost lost you Stella, the thought of you not being there anymore in my life, our life, almost destroyed my mind. God Stella, do you understand? I love you." said Mac.

Falling to his knees in tears, Stella bent down beside him and kissed him with all the passion and life God had given her.

..............................................................................

**Two Years Later**

**After a long two year relationship Mac and Stella are now married and pregnant.**

**.........................................................................................**

"Stella... you shouldn't be going into work today."

"C'mon Mac, I'm fine, really. We just found out we're going to be parents and I want to tell everyone."

"I know that Love, but if anything happens to you and our baby I'd be lost. I love you Stella and our unborn child should be your only concern."

"Mac, I'm on desk duty for you. I'll be fine, stop worrying."

"Stella... I have alot to worry about. Damn it, you know Danvale gets released from the Psychiatric Hospital today. I still can't believe that bastard pleaded insanity and only got two years."

"Mac... I'll be fine, I have all of NYPD to protect me."

"You're not helping Stella, They weren't able to protect you back then, were they?"

"That was different Mac. We didn't know Danvale was coming for me. All of NYPD know he's being released today, I'm well protected. Please don't worry."

"I'll always worry Stella. You're my wife, who's carrying our child. Our child Stella, and I'll be damned if anything is going to happen to the two of you."

"Mac... Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you Stella. You're my wife."

"Then trust me when I say we'll be fine."

With that said Stella got into the car and waited for Mac.

.......................................................................................

Once at the station Stella gave everyone the good news.

"Congrats... Daddy," said Danny with a huge smile.

"To hell with that Danny, said Flack. Yelling louder to get everyones attention.

"Everybody... Mac and Stella Taylor are having a baby."

(NYPD officers scream through station)

"Congrats guys."

"Yeah... thanks. Everyone back to work." laughed Mac.

"Danny...Flack, my office now." said Mac.

"What's up Mac?" asked Danny.

"Listen up, I want you two protecting Stella and our baby. One or the other stays with her at all times. Understand?"

"Sure Mac, we heard Danvale was being released today." said Danny.

"Mac... I think you need to know something, said Flack.

"What is it Don?"

"Well...I heard from a couple of the guys that work in the Psych ward ,that Peyton has been making regular visits there."

"What the hell would she be doing there?" asked Mac.

"Don't know Mac, but what we do know is she has never gotten over you." said Danny.

"So you think she's planning something with Danvale?" asked Mac.

"I'm not sure Mac, but I'd watch her closely."

"You do that, I'm going to have a little talk with Peyton. Oh... and remember don't leave Stella's side. Got it." said Mac.

"Got it Mac." replied Danny.

...................................................................................................

After Mac left to find Peyton, she walked into NYPD CSI Dept.

"Welcome back Stella, you look well rested. Did you find what was making you so ill?" asked Peyton.

"Yes, Mac and I are going to have a baby." she smiled.

One look in Peyton's eyes and you could see the hatered. But Stella was to busy working to notice.

"Peyton, Mac is looking for you." Replied Flack.

"OH... well I shouldn't keep him waiting." said Peyton.

With that said Peyton went looking for Mac.

"Peyton... called Mac.

"Yes Mac? How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine... I need to talk to you." said Mac.

"Oh, what about?" she asked.

"I've been informed by the someone in the department that you've been spending time in the Psych Ward where Danvale is staying."

"Yes... I have Mac, I actually volunteer there twice a week." said Peyton.

"So I should have no concerns that you've been talking to Danvale?" asked Mac.

"None at all Mac." replied Peyton.

"Peyton, I know it was hard on you when I married Stella. I never meant to hurt you." said Mac.

"I know that Mac, sometimes it takes a major tragedy to realize you love someone that you considered a friend." said Peyton.

"Peyton...please. Talk to me about your feelings. For the last two years I feel you've changed towards us. I still consider you my friend Peyton."

"Do me a favour Mac, don't bother. I can never go back to being friends. You tore me apart inside when you ended it." said Peyton.

"Pey...... Before Mac could finish her name Danny came running down the hall.

"Mac, You need to see this." said Danny.

"Calm down Danny, see what?" asked Mac.

Danny turned on the tv in the breakroom and there was Danvale talking to the reporters.

"Danvale... Danvale, how do you feel after being locked away for two years?" asked the reporter.

"I can honestly say I feel remorse for what I did to my family. I've had two years to think and talk about what I had done."

"How about the officer you shot?" asked the reporter.

Looking into the camera Mac could tell by Danvale's eyes that he had not healed. Deep in Mac's mind he knew Stella was in danger.

"I fully apologize to Det. Stella. What I did was wrong, and for that I'm truly sorry." said Danvale.

As Danvale was turning away he looked into the screen with a smirk of pure evil.

"Danny... where's Stella?" asked Mac.

"With Flack, going over one of her cases."

"Peyton, we will talk more later." said Mac.

"Sure Mac, you know where to find me." said Peyton.

"Don... find out who Danvale's Parole officer is please." said MAc.

"I'm on it Mac." said Don.

"Stella, lets go love, we have that appointment with your doctor this afternoon."

"Okay Mac, calm down, why are we walking so fast? MAC..." Stella yelled.

"Sorry love, get in." said Mac.

At the doctors office, Stella and Mac were informed that her doctor wasn't available due to an emergency and that Stella would be seeing the on call physcian. Mac wasn't comfortable with the idea, but Stella told him she'd be fine.

"I'll be right back Mac."

"I'm coming in with you Stella."

"Fine, but you're being worried about nothing." said Stella.

"Good afternoon, you must be the proud new parents to be?"

"Yes we are," replied Stella with a huge smile.

"Okay... Stella if you could get up on the table for me I'll check your blood pressure, weight and do an internal exam."

"Internal exam? No... Dr. Cowell just gave me one the other week. I shouldn't need another one yet." said Stella.

"Let me check. I see... you are right. Then let's get started on everything else." said the doctor.

"Excuse me Doctor..... What is your name?" asked Mac.

"Dr. P. Powell, and you must be the father?"

"I am... and that's my wife and our child she's carrying, understand?" asked Mac.

"I do, shall we begin."

As he started his exam, Mac's phone rang.

"I'll be right back love," said Mac.

After the doctor completed the exam, he informed Stella to go down to the lab for blood work.

"Oh and Stella?"

"Yes doctor?"

"I have some pre-natal vitamins for you to take, twice a day." said the doctor.

"Okay thanks." said Stella.

When Stella and Mac headed down to the medical lab for her bloodwork, the doctor made an interesting phone call.

"Hello?"

"Peyton is that you?"

"Yeah, who else. Did you give her the pills?"

"Of course... but I don't like this. Det. Taylor asked alot of questions."

"Don't worry about Mac, I'll handle him, your concern is Stella, understand?"

"Yes."

"And the poison?"

"Yes, you're playing a dangerous game Peyton."

With that said the phone went dead.

....................................................................................................

Stella was feeling tired and asked Mac to drop her off at home, not realizing she forgot to tell him about the vitamins from the doctor.

"Are you going to be okay love?" asked Mac.

"I'm fine Mac, you go back to work."

Mac gave Stella a kiss and left out the door. What Stella didn't know was that Mac had posted two uniformed officers outside.

"You are not to leave your post... Is that understood?" asked Mac to the officers.

"Yes sir."

And with that Mac headed back to the lab..

.....................................................................................................

Meanwhile...

Stella had opened the vitamins and was about to take one when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Stella, how you feeling?" asked Lindsay

"Oh... hey Lindsay good. What's up?" asked Stella.

"I'm off today and thought I'd bring over some lunch, you interested?"

"Of course... c'mon over." said Stella.

Stella hung up the phone and went back to opening the vitamins. After taking the one Stella heard the door bell ring.

"Hey Stella."

"Hi Lindsay come in."

"I hope you're hungry, I brought your favorite fried chicken, potatoes and gravy with apple pie."

"Oh Lindsay, sounds great." said Stella.

Stella went to the kitchen to get the plates, while Lindsay sat down and seen the vitamins sitting on the table.

"Hey Stella?"

"Yeah Lindsay?"

"Where did these come from?" she asked.

"Oh... they're the vitamins the doctor gave me, for the baby and I."

"But I thought your doctor wasn't there today. That's what Mac told us." said Lindsay.

"I know, the doctor told me twice a day. They're just vitamins Lindsay. What's the problem?" asked Stella.

"Does Mac know the doctor gave you them?"

"Hmmm...come to think of it, I don't think so. He had left the room to take a call." said Stella.

"Stella, you should have told Mac right away." said Lindsay.

"Stop being so concerned, I'm starving Lindsay, and besides I've only taken one. God you guys are going to drive me insane, I'm safe. Believe me, Danvale is the last thing on my mind." said Stella.

..........................................................................................

After they had finished eating Stella complained of stomach pain and told Lindsay she was going to lay down.

"Lindsay...thanks for coming over and bringing the food, but I'm very tired and I think I ate to much I feel a little nauseated."

"Stella...why don't you lie down and I'll stay with you till Mac comes home. Okay?"

"That would be nice." said Stella.

A few minutes later Lindsay called Mac.

"Hi Mac, it's Lindsay."

"Lindsay? How is my wife feeling?" asked Mac.

"She's laying down Mac, Listen are you aware this doctor gave Stella some vitamins?"

"Lindsay... What vitamins?" asked Maxc.

"I'm not sure Mac, there is no label on them and when I got here Stella said she had taken one already."

"Have you checked on her?"

"Yes... she is beside me on the couch sleeping. But earlier she told me her stomach hurt from eating to much."

"How much did she eat?" asked Mac.

"Well that's the thing, hardly nothing." said Lindsay.

"Okay... keep your eye on her I'm on my way home to get those vitamins." said Mac.

Mac left the station and rushed home to check on Stella. Coming in the door, he said...

"Lindsay... how is she?"

"She's still sleeping, but moaning."

"Stella...wake up love."

"Mac, owww!, I'm going to be sick." said Stella.

Stella threw up all over Macs shoe.

"Oh God, Mac such cramps, help me, it hurts so bad." said Stella.

Mac picked Stella up and rushed her to the hospital ,while he ordered Lindsay to take the vitamins back to the lab for anaylisis.

Upon arrival to the hospital, Mac told the doctor that Stella may have been poisoned.

"Listen, she's been poisoned, with what I'm not sure." said Mac.

"Take her into Triage, STAT. Don't worry Mac she's in good hands." said the doctor.

Mac felt a little at ease knowing the doctor looking after Stella was the one who took care of her in ICU.

"Where the hell is Dr. Powell?" asked Mac.

"Who?" said the nurse.

"Dr. Powell, the OBGYN, he was here this afternoon looking after my wife."

"I'm sorry, but there is no one at this hospital." said the nurse.

"Mac... yelled Lindsay. She was poisoned with Cyanide. Very small amount Mac. It's a good thing she only took one."

"She shouldn't have taken any. I should have been told about the damn pills." yelled Mac.

"Mac, you can't blame yourself." said Lindsay.

"I can and I d,o Lindsay. She's my wife, It's my job to keep her safe. I swear when she gets out of here, I'll never let out of my site."

"Were there any prints on the pill bottle?" asked Mac.

"None Mac." replied Lindsay.

At that moment the doctor came walking down the hall.

"Det. Taylor, she's asking for you. She's fine and the baby is fine too. She injested a very small amount of Cyanide. We've given her charcol and started her and the baby on a fluid drip. She should be able to go home in the morning."

"Thank-you Doctor." said Mac.

"No problem Mac, I'll check on her later."

"Oh Doc..." said Mac.

"Yes?"

"Do you know a Dr. Powell by chance?" asked Mac.

"Powell...no but I can check around for you if you like."

"Thanks that would be great." said Mac.

"Lindsay... go back to the pills and check each one for partial prints please."

"On my way Mac." said Lindsay.

While Lindsay left, Mac headed down to Stella.

"Mac?" said Stella.

"Hi love, Why didn't you tell me about the vitamins?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Mac, I forgot. I'm so sorry Mac, I could have killed our baby." cried Stella.

"Stella love, stop crying. You're fine now. I'm never leaving your side again until we find out who is attempting to kill you and our child."

"Mac, what about Danvale?" asked Stella.

"We thought that Stella, but at the time we went to the doctor, Danvale was just being released. And besides this isn't Danvales kind of work. He's more hands on Stella. Criminals like him don't change their MO."

"Then who Mac? Who hates us enough to harm our baby?"

"That... Is what we need to figure out, soon." said Mac.

"Mac, we found a partial print on one of the pills. They're running it through CODIS now." said Lindsay.

"Good, let me know what you find." said Mac.

(Doctor returns)

"Mac... I've checked our records and we had a Dr. Powell working here a few months back. He wasn't a OBGYN, he worked as an M.E. in our hospital around the time that Peyton left. From what I was told they were very close friends."

"Mac... Peyton," said Lindsay.

"Thank-you doctor. Lindsay, go back and look into Peyton's history for me and let me know what you find."

"Mac, do really think she could have done this to you and Stella?" asked Lindsay.

"It's possible Lindsay, she wasn't very forgiving when I told her about my feelings for Stella. Though I never thought she'd go this far."

"Okay Mac, I'll call you the minute I find out anything. Are you going to let stella know?" asked Lindsay.

"No, she's been through enough today. From this point on... it is up to all of us as a family to protect her and the baby." said Mac.

With that, Lindsay left the hospital while Mac went back to Stella. When he arrived at her room she was sound asleep. Bending down to kiss her lips he removed her cover, lifted her nightgown and kissed her tummy where their baby was nestled safely. before climbing into bed beside her.

Hidden inside the room, Peyton was watching while twisting her latex gloves over and over.

"Excuse me, Det. Taylor?" said the nurse.

"Yes... what is it?"

"I need to check your wife's vital signs."

"Sure." Mac got up out of the bed while the nurse checked over Stella.

"Mac...Mac?" yelled Danny.

"What is it Danny?" asked Mac.

"We can't find Peyton anywhere. No one has seen her all day." said Danny.

"Okay... Danny, you do not leave Stella's side until I return, understand?"

"You got it Mac." said Danny.

After the nurse left the room, Danny sat down in chair watching over Stella. With no word of warning Peyton came out from the washroom and jabbed Danny with a needle. Danny was out within seconds. Peyton then drugged Stella through her I.V. and had someone help her remove Stella from the room.

A short time later Mac came back in

"Danny... Danny... wake up?"

After no response, Mac pushed the call button and started yelling for the doctor.

"What is it ?" said the doctor.

"Help Danny, God she has my wife, she has taken Stella." said Mac.

"Who?" replied the doctor.

"Peyton, that's who. She must have had the help of that doctor . I swear to God in heaven when I find them, I'll kill them both." said Mac.

"They can't have gotten far , the nurse just left the room not more than ten minutes ago. The possibility is good that they are still here somewhere." said the doctor.

With that said Mac flew out of the room calling for back-up.

"Mac... where do you want us to start?" asked Flack.

"Have the officers search every patients room, every E.R, every stairwell. No one leaves."

"Det. Taylor? I'm afraid you can't do that." said the doctor.

"Listen. Whether you like it or not I'm in charge. Flack are all the exits covered?"

"Yeah...there is no way out. We'll find them Mac."

"How is Danny doing?" asked Mac.

"He's a little dizzy, but other than that he's fine. He feels really guilty right now." said Don.

"I'll go talk to him." said Mac.

"Danny... How you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm okay Mac, I'm really sorry." said Danny.

"Danny it's not your fault, stop blaming yourself." said Mac.

"Mac... if anything happens to her or the baby I'll never forgive myself." said Danny.

"Stop that right now Danny, we're going to find her." said Mac.

"While the police were searching the room, Mac and Flack went to check the basement level of the hospital.

"Listen Mac... you hear that?" asked Don.

"Yeah... sounds like two voices male and female." said Mac.

"Do you think it's Peyton Mac?" asked Don.

"Hard to say. On three Flack."

"One...two... three." And with that, they busted the door. Inside they found two doctors having sex. They both looked stunned.

"Sorry... Listen have you seen a doctor carrying a patient?" He would have had a nurse with him?" said Mac.

"Yes... as a matter of fact they were in quite a hurry. They headed into one of the old E.R. rooms." said the girl.

"Do you know which one? asked Flack. It's very important that you remember."

"I'm not sure, there are three of them down here." she said.

After getting the information, Flack called up and told twenty officers to come downstairs and help search.

"Mac...wait for back-up," said Flack.

Too late, as Mac was running down the halls to find the other rooms. Just as he found the last room he heard a scream.

"Stella...Stella?" As Mac entered the room he seen the doctor lying dead on the floor. Stella on an operating table bleeding from a small inscission that Peyton had started on her stomach.

"Come any closer Mac and I'll kill the baby." Said Peyton.

"Peyton... you don't want to do this. I know your hurting Peyton, but if you give up now we can work this out." said Mac.

"There is nothing to work out Mac, you've made your choice. Now it's my turn, do you understand Mac? My turn."

And with that Peyton turned towards Stella.

(Bang, Bang) went the sound of a gun as Peyton lay dead on the ground in a pool of her own blood.

"Stella...Stella, God I thought I lost you." Picking her up in his arms he carried back upstairs to her room.

"Doctor... yelled Mac. Her stomach, the bleeding." Holding her wound Mac realized he hadn't put her down yet..

"Prep the E.R....now , Stat." said the doctor.

"Yes Doctor." said the nurse.

"Mac you have to let her go, Mac... Put her down." Danny couldn't help but see the tears in Mac's eyes.

Touching Mac's shoulder, he laid Stella on the gurnie as they transfered her to the O.R.

"Mac she'll be fine." And with that said Danny grabbed Mac and embraced him in his arms. Heartbreaking cries could be heard as Mac kept repeating

"I failed her Danny, I failed as her protector, her husband and a father. I couldn't save my first wife from 9/11 and now Stella."

Looking down at his blood drenched hands, Mac cried harder as his family, his team, embraced him tightly in their arms.

When the doctor came out a short time later, he said...

"Mac... your wife is in stable condition and the baby is still alive. Your wife is very strong Mac and has an incredible will to live."

Mac looked up at the Doctor and said... "Thank-you. Thank you again for saving my wife."

...........................................................................................

**( 8 months later)**

"Huff, huff, huff", hee, hee, hee."

"Stella breathe love, breathe."

"Listen Taylor, this is your fault that I'm in this position, I hate you for putting me through this", hee,hee,huff,huff."

"Awww... sweetheart I can see the crown, Oh! I see dark brown hair, push love, c'mon a little more, almost there."

With one last push Stella and Mac gave birth to a 7lb, 8oz baby girl with huge brown eyes and hair.

"Stella, great job love, she's beautiful."

"Well Detective... what name are you giving to your child? asked the nurse.

"I hadn't thought of that yet."

"I have, said Stella to the nurse. Her name is Claire Marie Taylor."

Mac looked at Stella as tears pooled in his eyes.

"Thank-you my love."

Once everyone left,, Mac picked up his daughter and got into bed with his family.

"I love you Stella, always and forever."

"I know Mac... I know."

**End First Story**


	3. Chapter 3

**This takes place two years later. Mac, Stella and li'l Claire who is now two are at the park.**

**................................................................................................................................................................**

"Claire...come to daddy. Come here love."

Walking over to her daddy. He picked her up and kissed her rosebud lips.

"I love you daddy. We play on the swing?"

"Of course we can. Let's go sweetheart. Stella, you coming love?"

"Mmhmm. Just give me a minute to get up."

Being seven months pregnant again. Stella had trouble getting up.

"Do you need some help love?"

Pulling up his lovely wife he held her tight.

"Come on daddy. I wants to play." said Claire.

Walking over to the swings Mac heard the shots ring out.

"Get down NOW." yelled Mac.

Too late. Mac realized Stella had been hit. Laying in a pool of blood, Mac called 911. When they arrived on scene they assesed Stella.

"I need the paddles NOW." said the EMT.

As the attendent grabbed the paddles. The other began shocking Stella.

"I've got a pulse. Let's move her NOW."

Once they were on their way. Mac informed Danny and the team to process the scene.

_*Crying*_

"Daddy....I want mommy. I want to see mommy." Claire cried.

"Shh...okay love. We'll go see mommy now."

"Mac. What the hell went on here?" asked Don.

"I'm not sure Don. But I can tell you this much. My wife was the target. They aimed only at her. Lindsay..I want you to get back to the station and check the records on all the criminals Stella has arrested. I want to know how many are out on bail"

"Sure Mac. I'll get right on it."

Leaving the team to process. Mac and his daughter headed to the Hospital.

...................................................................................

When Mac arrived he headed to the front desk.

"Excuse me. They brought in my wife, Stella Taylor. Where can I find her?" asked Mac.

"She's still in the OR. If you have a seat the surgeon should be out shortly."

Sitting down, Mac thought back to all the times he and Stella had had the perfect life after the Danvale case.

"Excuse me. ?" said the doctor.

"Yes. How's my wife?" asked Mac.

"We've stabilized her. But we are sorry to inform you your child didn't make it. Your unborn child saved your wife's life. It's a sad situation to have happened like this. But the bullet was lodged inside your son."

Mac could feel the tears pooling in his eyes.

"I need that bullet." said Mac.

"Of course. We will remove it from your son immediately." said the doctor.

When the doctor left Mac broke down.

"Daddy...please don't cry daddy." As she wiped her tears and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry Claire. Come on let's go see mommy." said Mac.

As they walked into the room. Mac could see Stella hadn't waken yet. Walking up to the bed he stared at his wife's tummy where his son was once nestled.

"Mac....Mac? How is she?" asked Don.

Looking at Don he broke. "We lost our baby."

Falling on his knees. Flack grabbed Claire and passed her to Danny.

"Take her out of the room Danny." said Don.

"Come on Claire. Let's go get you some ice cream." said Danny.

Kneeling down Don grabbed Mac in his arms and just held him as he cried. Once Mac had composed ,himself he knew he had no choice but to head down to the morgue.

"Mac...do you want me to come with you?" asked Don.

"No thanks. You guys stay here incase Stella wakes up." said Mac.

Walking from the room Mac took the elevator to the basement.

"Excuse me...you can't be down here. Can I help you with something?"

"I want to see my son." said Mac.

"Oh..are you detective Taylor ?"

"I am. Now I want to see my son."

Taking him into the room, Mac could feel how cold it was . How empty and lonely this place seemed to be. Pulling out the slat, the coroner left the room.

Taking his shaking hand, Mac carefully lifted off the tiny white blanket revealing his sons tiny form.

_"I'm so sorry son. So sorry I never got to meet you, to hold you, to sing to you, to love you. But I know you are in heaven being well taken care of."_

Bending down Mac kissed his tiny crown while he held his little cold hand. Then saying a prayer he covered him back up.

"I promise you son. Daddy and your family will find your killer. I promise we will all bring him to justice."

Pushing the slat back in the freezer. Mac closed the door.

"Mac?" called Danny.

"What is it Danny?"

"Stella's starting to wake. She's still pretty groggy and doesn't know she has lost your son yet." said Danny.

"Okay Danny. I'm coming."

Walking towards the door Danny looked at Mac and whispered...._"don't worry Mac. We will find him and when we do he'll know what justice is all about. Family justice."_

With tears in their eyes. They headed upstairs to give Stella the sad news.

..........................................................................................................

Entering the room, Mac seen Claire sound asleep on Flack's shoulder.

"Take her home for me Don. I'll be there as soon as I can. Here's my keys." said Mac.

"Sure Mac. You'll be okay?" asked Don.

"I will Don. You and Danny just take care of Claire for me."

After they left Stella began to wake again.

"Mmmm...Mac? I hurt so bad." said Stella.

"I know love. Try not to move so much. You have several stitches in your abdomen." said Mac.

Reaching her hand across her stomach she realized there was no longer a bump.

"Mac...._she whispered_. Where's my baby? WHERE'S MY BABY...."

Screaming over and over the nurse and doctor ran in to sedate her again.

"Christ...stop! Do not give her anything right now. She needs to know." cried Mac.

"Detective it is best to keep her calm." said the doctor.

"Don't tell me what's best. I know what is best for my wife. NOW GET THE HELL OUT."

After they left the room Mac lowered his tear stained face to his wife's. And as his teardrops fell on her he cried...._ sweetheart...we lost our baby. I'm so, so, sorry. But our son is gone._"

Holding his wife tighter they cried between their soft tender kisses.

"How Mac? Please tell me how?" asked Stella.

"Someone shot at you sweetheart. The bullet went through you and lodged in our son. The doctor informed me that if not for our son you would have died."

"It's so unfair Mac. Our child will never have the chance to grow up, to feel love and warmth. How am I supposed to understand? I can't Mac. This is all too much." cried Stella.

"I know love. But I promise you we will find the shooter. He will be brought to justice." said Mac.

"Where is Claire?" she asked.

"She's with Don and Danny. I had them take her home."

"Is she okay though Mac? Does she know?"

"She's fine love. She's also young, I doubt she'll remember anything. Even if she does. She'll soon forget."

"Excuse me Mac. Can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Lindsay.

"Sure Lindsay come in."

"How you feeling Stella?"

"Tired. Very tired and very sore. I want my baby back." she cried.

As she started crying again Mac nestled her.

"I know Stella. I'm so sorry. I checked those records for you Mac. But it seems none of Stella's perp's have been released. Where do you want me to go from here?"

"Check my arrests. See if any of mine have been released. Also take this bullet and have it anaylized." said Mac.

"Sure Mac. I'll get right on it. Take care Stella." said Lindsay.

"I will Lindsay."

.............................................................................................

Back at the house Don and Danny placed Claire in her bed, snuggling her with her teady bear.

"Sleep sweet sweetheart." said Danny.

Walking from the room, they seen the Nursery door open. Looking inside they could see the beautiful set up they had for their child.

"Damn Danny. This isn't fair. Such innocence stolen."

"I know Don. Stella and Mac are going need alot of help getting through this."

"I know that. That's why they have us. We'll all help them survive." said Don.

"Christ Don. We need to find that shooter."

"We will Danny. I'm sure we'll find something on that bullet and when we do justice will be served. This is one shooter that won't know what hit him."

Heading downstairs they heard Mac come through the door.

"How is she Mac?"

"Not good Danny. I had them sedate her before I left. How's Claire?"

"She's sleeping. Are you sure it's safe to leave Stella alone? Who's to say he won't come back and finish the job?" said Danny.

"He'd be stupid to try. I've posted officer's on her door. I've also told them no one enters that room except for her doctor and Nurse Cheryl."

"I think I'll stop by on my way home and make sure she's alright." said Don.

"Thanks Don. that would be great."

"Mac...have you decided what you are going to do with your son?"

"I have Danny. Stella and I are just going to have him buried. We've both decided that would be best."

"Okay Mac. Try and get some rest. We'll see you tomorrow."

Leaving out the door Danny whispered to Flack...."_You know sometimes life can really suck?"_

"I know Danny. Let's go check on Stella." said Don.

As Mac walked by the Nursery door he closed it. Then looking into his daughters room he walked in, picked her up, and carried her to his room. Laying her under the comforter he climbed in beside her and coverd them up.

"Daddy? Is you still sad?" asked Claire.

"No sweetheart. Why don't you go back to sleep. Daddy is here with you."

Taking her tiny hands she wrapped them around her daddy's neck and snuggled right into his heart.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too Claire."

Crying into his pillow he listened to the silence that filled their home.

.....................................................................................

When Don and Danny arrived at the hospital they found the officer's away from Stella's door.

"Nurse...where are the officer's we had posted on the door? And where is nurse Cheryl?"

"I'm not sure Detective? I just got on duty." said the nurse.

Running into the room they found Stella sound asleep.

"I'm going to wake her Don. Just to be sure." said Danny.

Shaking Stella's arm softly he called her name.

"Stel...Stel...wake up."

"Mmm...what is it Danny?"

"It's nothing Stel. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine Danny." she cried.

"Aww....come on Stel. I shouldn't have woke you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Danny. I just feel so hollow inside."

Taking her hand Danny whispered...."_I understand Stel. But I promise we will get you through it."_

Closing her eyes again from the sedation, she fell back into sleep.

"Let's go find those damn officers."

As they searched the lounge they found them both watching the game.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?" yelled Don.

"Oh....ummm...we were just catching the end of the game."

"Yeah. Well concider it suspension. Now get the hell out."

"Now what Don?" asked Danny.

"Now we watch her ourselves. Let's go Danny."

As they headed back to Stella's room he was watching from the shadows.

..................................................................................

Meanwhile...

Lindsay was on her way back to the station when the guy knocked her clear off the road into the on coming lane. As several of the cars piled into hers the perp ran out of his vehicle and opened Lindsay's door snatching the bullet from her front seat while she was knocked out.

Hearing the phone ring, jarred Mac out of sleep.

"Hello."

"Mac, it's Sheldon. There's been an accident. Lindsay's car was in a pile up tonight. She's fine but...."

"But what Sheldon?"

"She lost the bullet from your son."

_*Silence*_

"Mac...you still there?" asked Sheldon.

"Yeah...he said sadly. That was the only piece of evidence we had to catch the shooter."

"I know Mac. I'm so sorry, and Lindsay is really upset over it. She's at the Hospital now having a few stitches put in her head."

"Okay Sheldon, thanks."

Mac knew he needed to see Lindsay. But he had no sitter for Claire.

"Claire...sweetheart? Wake up."

"What's the matter daddy?" asked Claire.

"We need to go see mommy, Danny, and Flack."

Wiping the sleep from her eyes she said..."k daddy we go now?"

"Yeah sweetheart. We go now."

...............................................................

When they arrived at the Hospital Mac dropped Claire off to Don and Danny.

"Hey Mac. I take it you are here to see Lindsay?"

"I am. But I need you to watch Claire for a bit. Is Stella awake yet?"

"No. She's still heavly sedated." said Danny.

"Okay. But what are you two still doing here? And where is the officer's I posted on her door?"

"It's a long story Mac. One for later. Let's just say they are on suspension." said Don.

"Great. What else can go wrong? I'll be right back." said Mac.

After Mac left to see Lindsay Danny said....

"God..he seems so lost. He didn't even lose it Don. I don't like this."

"Either do I Danny."

"Uncle Dons? Can I have some ice cream?" asked Claire.

"Of course you can sweetheart. Come on let's go."

Leaving the room with Claire. Danny stayed with Stella.

............................................................................................

When Mac found Lindsay he asked...

"Lindsay! What happened?"

"I'm not sure Mac. One minute I was driving. The next thing I'm being bumped into on coming traffic."

"Did you happen to see the vehicle? Make or model? Anything?" asked Mac.

"I'm sorry Mac. I didn't and I'm so sorry I lost the key piece of evidence to finding the shooter."

Not saying anything more Mac told Lindsay to get some rest. Heading back upstairs Mac wondered to himself where the hell they were going to start now. Walking into his wife's room he seen Danny sleeping in the chair.

"Danny, why don't you go get Lindsay and head home."

"You sure Mac? I don't mind staying."

"No. You go ahead. I'll stay with my wife."

"Okay Mac. I'll see you in the morning." said Danny.

"Daddy...I had ice cream with Uncle Dons." said Claire.

"I see that sweetheart. Come here."

Taking his daughter in his arms he whispered....

_"How would you like to stay at Uncle Don's?"_

"Yeah...I love that daddy. You come too?" asked Claire.

"No love. I'm staying with mommy."

"Okay daddy. Kisses please?" said Claire.

Kissing his daughter on the mouth he whispered....

_"I love you Claire Bear."_

"I love you too daddy bear." she giggled.

With the case at a stand still and the room quiet, Mac crawled in beside his wife.

_"Maaaac....."_

_"Shhh...it's okay love go back to sleep. I'm here."_

Inhaling his wife's hair. He buried himself in her curls, whispered he loved her, and fell into sleep.

.........................................................................................

When Don got Claire home to his place she was wide awake and bouncing from all the ice cream.

"Wanna play hide a seek Uncle Dons?"

"Not tonight sweetheart. It's bedtime."

"No its not. I'm wide awake. Let's play."

Knowing it was his fault for giving her ice cream. Don gave in to her and began the game of hide and seek.

"You hide Claire. I'll count. One, two ,three, four, five. Ready or not here I come."

Don could hear her giggling behind his sofa. But instead of finding her, he pretended not to see her.

"Now where is that Claire? Hmmm....is she under the table? Nope...she's not there. How about under the curtains? Nope...she's not there either."

"Here I is Uncle Dons. Behind the couch."

Picking her up in his arms he said....

"And now little lady, it's time for bed."

"Awww...I's not tired."

"I know sweetheart. But try and close your eyes, okay?"

Covering her up under his comforter she feel into sleep.

_"Hmm...not tired indeed."_ he whispered as he kissed her little cheek.

..................................................................................

As the weeks progressed it was time for Stella to be released. With the team no closer to closing the case, Mac decided to have unmarked units at his home.

"Mommy....yelled Claire. We's here to get you."

"Hi my baby girl. Give mommy a hug."

Running to her mommy's arms she carefully embraced her.

"Is you still sore mommy?"

"Just a little love. But your hugs make me feel better."

"Mommy...where did your tummy go? And where is our new baby?"

Mac was floored. He never thought to think his daughter would remember.

"Listen Claire bear. Our little baby went to heaven early to be an angel."

"Why mommy? I nevers even met my new baby."

"I know sweetheart."

Seeing the tears in his wife's eyes. Mac knew it was time to change the subject.

"Okay my ladies. How about we pick up dinner on the way home?"

"Oh yay...cans we have chicken daddy?"

"We sure can. You ready mommy?"

Taking her by the hand the Taylor family headed home.

.....................................................................................................

He was watching again. Standing with his haunting eyes. A cold blooded killers eyes. He knew it was only a matter of time before he had another chance to kill her.

She had never been told about him, that much he knew for sure. But he always kept tabs on her even in the orphanage. All he knew was he had this thirst to kill her, to rid her of her pain she had suffered over her years.

_"Save the innocent,"_ he whispered.

Getting into his car he followed the Taylor family to their next stop.

**Meanwhile.... **

Danny and Lindsay were searching her vehicle to see if they could find the bullet.

"There's nothing here Danny. I don't understand? How could it just disappear?"

"I don't know Lindsay. But we need to figure this out. I think I'll grab Flack and we'll have a talk with some of our witness. Someone may have seen something."

"Okay Danny. I'll go see Adam. Hopefully he found something on those traffic photo cameras."

"See ya later Linds."

Heading in opposite directions. They both hoped that they'd find something soon.

..................................................................................................

When the Taylor's they pulled into the driveway. The perp noticed the unmarked vehicles. Driving right by without stopping he headed home to figure out his next move.

"Daddy? Can we watch Sesame Street?"

"Of course sweetheart. Right after dinner."

"No daddy. Now please..."

"Daddy said after dinner Claire. Now come on up in your big girl chair and eat."

"No! I's not eat till I watch Sesame Street."

Mac knew she had been spoiled over the last few weeks. By himself and his team. But he never realized how much till now.

"Listen Claire. Either you eat, or you go to bed."

Putting on a little pout Stella had to laugh. For there was Mac when he used that pout on her.

"What's so funny, love?"

"Our daughter. That's what is funny. She has your mouth, look at her."

Looking at his daughter, as she ate her chicken. He had to agree.

**Meanwhile.... **

Adam was working in the lab when he heard the sound behind him. Turning around his eyes went wide as he seen who was standing there with a knife in their hand.

Before he could block the jab of the knife it sliced into his chest upwards and down, as Adam collapsed on the ground.

A short time later Sheldon walked in and seen Adam near death. Picking up the phone he called 911, while applying pressure.

Once they had Adam assesed and safe to move, Sheldon called Mac.

"Taylor."

"Mac it's Sheldon. Adam's on his way to the hospital. Someone stabbed him in the lab. It's not good Mac."

"Okay..start processing. I'll call Danny, Lindsay and Don."

"What's the matter Mac?" asked Stella.

"Someone stabbed Adam in the lab tonight. He's been rushed to the Hospital."

"Is he going to make it?"

"I'm not sure love. I have to go. Will you and Claire be okay?"

"Of course. I'll keep the door locked. Plus we have the undercovers out there. You go ahead."

As Mac left he had the sinking feeling this was some kind of set up.

As the Undercover's watched Mac pull away. They watched the house carefully.

"Special Agent Donvan and Beacher. This is dispatch calling. We'd like to inform you that the suspect has been aprehended and you are to return to base."

"Dispatch this Agent Donvan. We have strict orders from and that we are not leave the area unless it comes directly from them."

"I understand that. But we recieved the call, you are to return to base."

"10-4 dispatch, we are on our way."

Watching as the Undercover's left. Stella wondered what was going on.

...........................................................................................................

At the phone booth he had the prostitute hang up the phone.

"Good job. Here's your money. Thanks for all your help."

"Hey anytime sweetheart. Thanks for the $500 bucks."

Getting into his car he drove to the Taylor house and sat in the car.

**Meanwhile.... **

When the team arrived at the Hospital Adam was just out of surgery.

"Excuse me detective Taylor ?"

"Yes, how's Adam doing?"

"He came through the surgery fine. We had to remove his spleen, but he should recover nicely."

"May we see him?"

"Sure. I'll have the nurse come get you once he's out of recovery."

"Thanks." said Mac.

"Hey Mac? Who's with Stella and Claire?" asked Danny.

"The Undercover's are watching the house. Why?"

"Cause I just came from the NYPD and I seen them pull into the station."

"What? When Danny?"

"About twenty minutes ago."

"STELLA." said Mac.

Running from the Hospital Mac, Flack and Danny headed home.

..................................................................................................

Knowing he had very limited time. He got out of the car and headed around the back. Sneaking up to the window he seen her, just as she seen him. Running from the kitchen she grabbed Claire and ran upstairs.

"I need you to listen to mommy sweetheart. Promise me you will stay in this closet and not come out."

"Oh mommy, are we playing hide and seek?"

"We are sweetheart. So you can't come out till mommy tells you."

"I promise mommy."

Closing the closet door, Stella heard the back door being busted in. Picking up the phone, she realized it was dead.

"Damn it...where the hell is my cell?"

Remembering she left it downstairs she checked her drawer for her gun. Hoping to hell Mac brought it home and left it in there.

As she opened it she seen it. Checking inside for bullets, she cocked it and waited for him to arrive.

"Stella....oh Stella....I'm coming for you Stella. I'm here to rid you of all the evil you've had to live with over the years. I'm hear to save you."

Stella was in alot of pain. She could feel some of her stitches had been pulled opened. She could feel the heat of her blood as it soaked her shirt.

Seeing the doorknob begin to turn. She aimed her gun and waited.

After a few minutes of silence, she heard nothing. Using extreme caution she opened the door.

*SMASH*....as he pushed the door into her sending the gun flying in the air.

Grabbing her wrists he pulled her towards him, as Stella did her best to struggle.

Hearing the noise and crashes Claire came out of the closet and seen the man attacking her mommy.

"Mommy...._*she sobbed*_.

"Go back to the closet Claire, NOW!"

Turning around she tripped over her mommy's gun, firing a round.

"Auuuuuuuuuugh!"

Laying on the ground in a pool of blood Claire stared, just as her dad and uncle's came through the door.

.............................................................................................

Meanwhile...

Adam was waking up.

_"Sheldon....he whispered. Where's Mac?"_

"He had to rush home with Danny and Flack to save Stella. Why?"

"Cause it's the Judge Sheldon. He stabbed me. He whispered Stella was full of evil sins and he needed to kill her, to rid her of the evil."

"What...Christ. I'll call Mac."

Clicking on his cell. Sheldon hoped he could reach Mac in time.

......................................................................................................

As everyone stared at Judge Conners on the floor, Mac ran over and grabbed his daughter while yelling to Danny to check on Stella.

"Claire...you okay sweetheart? Claire?"

"I's fine daddy. But who's that man bleeding?"

"Don't you worry about that sweetheart okay."

"But daddy...mommy's hurt."

"She'll be fine sweetheart. Honest. How about you go with Lindsay and she'll get you some ice cream."

"Okay daddy."

Once Claire was out of the room. Mac checked on Stella.

"Oh sweetheart, stay still the Ambulance is on it's way."

"I'm fine Mac. Just help me up."

"You're bleeding love. You've opened some of your stitches. Just stay still."

When Sheldon arrived at Mac's he noticed he missed all the action.

"You're to late Sheldon. You missed it all." Teased Danny.

"Very funny. Mac who shot the judge?"

"Never mind that. Why would the judge want to kill your wife?"

"I can answer that. I talked with Adam. He informed me that it was the judge who stabbed him. He was ranting that Stella needed to be saved from all the evil she had suffered over the years. He just kept saying over and over..."Save the innocent".

When the EMT's arrived they lifted Stella onto the stretcher.

"You go ahead Mac. Danny and I will stay with Claire."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah..go ahead."

Once they had the body removed from the house. Flack closed the bedroom door so Claire wouldn't have to see the blood again.

"Uncle Danny...we's play hide a seek?"

"Umm..nope. How about we watch a movie?"

"Okay, Sesame Street."

"Noooo....no Sesame Street. How about "The Swan Prince? Or Sleeping Beauty?"

"Fines..."Sleeping Beauty," she sighed.

.................................................................................

Three months later....

"Baaaaarf, Baaaarf....."

"Stella are you okay?" asked Mac.

"No Mac. I'm not okay. I'm pregnant."

Getting up from the toilet, she walked into the room and flopped down on the bed.

Walking over Mac sat on the edge and massaged her tummy.

"Is that better love?"

"Mmm...yeah. Where's Claire?"

"She's out with boys at the Park."

"So it's just you and me?"

"It's just us sweetheart. Why?"

_Whispering..._ Cause I have something for you."

Bending down Mac listened as Stella whispered her naughty idea into his ear, and as the lights went out you could hear the sighs and moans begin.


	4. Chapter 4

He was watching the little girl with the dark brown curls, and pretty face. He always like to watch. He couldn't understand what it was with curls, he just loved the way they bounced, as he rubbed himself getting excited.

"Claire....are you ready to go home?" Yelled Danny.

_"Claire".._so that was her name. Such a pretty name for a little girl. He thought to himself.

"In a minute Uncle Danny, I needs a drink."

"Okay squirt, wait up. Claire, get back here now." yelled her uncle.

Running from Danny to the fountain. She seen the man smile at her.

"Hello there. What's your name?"

"I'm not to talk to strangers." Claire said.

"But I'm not a stranger. See, I have a badge."

"Oh so you work with my daddy and uncles?" said Claire.

"I do, they are very funny your uncles. How would you like some ice cream?"

"No. I have to go back. Uncle Danny will find me soon." said Claire.

"I know. I have a great place you can hide. Come with me and I will show you."

"Claire Marie, get over here." Yelled Danny. "Who the hell are you talking too?"

"I don't know, he has a badge, but he's gone now. Why you yell at me Uncle Danny?"

"Cause you scared me. Don't ever run ahead of me again, okay?"

"Okay Uncle Danny. I loves you?"

"I love you to Claire. Now let's head home. Uncle Don's picking up pizza."

As they walked away he was watching. He knew the little girl named Claire would be an easy target. But for now he would have to find a different little girl to play with. Searching the park, he seen a small girl playing on a swing. Walking over he sat on the other swing.

"Hello. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I like to swing."

"I like to swing too. Where is your mommy?"

"She went to get me an ice cream."

"Ice cream, yummy. How about we go find her, and I'll get one too."

Hopping off the swing, the small girl took his hand, as they headed in the opposite direction.

As they walked along, the young girl was getting scared.

"I think we should go back, my mommy isn't here."

"Oh that's okay. We'll go look for her."

"But we need to go this way. The park is this way."

He knew the girl was going to cry, or scream. But he was only a few minutes from the car. Picking her up, he carried her the rest of the way.

"Please, let me down," she cried. Pleeeeeeeease".

Taking what looked like a candy bar, he passed it to the young girl and told her to eat that till they found her mom.

As she began to chew a few bites, she got sleepy. And in a matter of minutes she was out. Placing her in the car, he took her to a secluded area of trees.

Lifting her from the car, he sat with her till she woke. For he knew it wouldn't be as much fun without her awake.

...............................................................................................................................

Meanwhile...

Danny dropped Claire off at Mac's.

"Daddy, we're home. Daddy."

"There's my little Claire bear, how was the park?"

"It was fun. Uncle Danny fell off the slide being silly."

"He did. Well mommy has lunch ready for you in the kitchen."

"Come on Uncle Danny, let's have lunch."

"I can't sweetheart, Uncle Danny has to get back to work."

"Can you stay Uncle Flack?"

"Well that depends what mommy is having."

Stella came out of the kitchen.

"Hey boys, staying for lunch?"

"No I have to go Stel. I've got some paper work to finish, before the boss has my butt."

_Claire giggled._

"Funny Messer." said Mac.

"How about you Flack, you staying? It's cold chicken, salad, and fresh fruit for dessert."

"Okay, you talked me into it."

After Danny left, he thought back to that guy in the park that was talking to Claire. Pulling up into the station he parked and headed inside.

............................................................................................

Back in the secluded area, the little girl was waking up. Seeing she was still with the man, she tried to scream. But not before he gagged her with his hand.

"Shh...it's okay little one, I just want to play. Don't you want to play?"

"I want my mommy."

"I'll tell you what. You let me play with you, and than I'll take you home."

Noooooooooooooooo...I want my mommy," she cried.

Ignoring her pleas, he laid her on the grass and started his assault.

It must have been three that afternoon, when the mother reported her daughter missing from the park. As Danny and Flack headed over, they began questioning her.

"Could you tell us the last time you seen your daughter?"

"Sure. I left her on the swing, while I went to get her an ice cream."

"You left your five year old on a swing in Central park by herself?"

"Yes. I do it everyday. Nothing has ever happened, she always listens."

"Well, she didn't listen today did she?"

"I don't know, please help me find her."

"Do you have a photo of the child?"

"Yes, yes, right here."

"Danny put out an Amber Alert, and inform the Media."

"Okay . Can you think of anywhere she would go?"

"No. We just moved here a week ago, I hadn't even had the chance to enroll her in school yet."

"Okay. The best thing you can do right now, is head home, incase she calls, or someone calls with a randsom."

"My little girl is going to be alright, isn't she?"

"I can't answer that. Just go home, we will call you if anything changes."

Leaving the station, Flack had a sinking feeling the child would be found dead.

...........................................................................................................

Back at home Mac was playing "hide and seek" with Claire.

"Where are you my little Claire Bear?"

_*Giggling*_

_"_Are you under the couch? Nope, not there. How about under the chair? Not there either. Hmmm....It's to bad I can't find Claire sweetheart. I guess she'll miss out on your peanut butter cookies."

_"Oh..mama has cookies", _she whispered to herself behind the curtain, that Mac could see her little toes.

"Mmmm...yummy peanut butter cookies and mommy, thank you."

Now Claire wasn't dumb. She knew if daddy had cookies he wouldn't be eating them in the living room. For cookies were only allowed in the kitchen and den.

"Mac...what are you doing under that couch?"

"Looking for my Claire Bear, I know she's here somewhere."

_*More giggling*_

As Stella seen her daughter peek from the curtain, she told her to come. Picking her up, Stella left the room with Claire.

"_How about we trick daddy, and get you some cookies and milk?"_ she whispered.

_"Okay mama. But won't daddy get stuck?"_

_"Nah...he'll get out."_

As Mac wiggled out of the couch, he noticed the curtain had stopped moving. Walking over he seen she was gone.

"Hey!!! Who stole my Claire Bear. I know she was behind this curtain."

Mac could hear her giggling loudly from the kitchen. Walking in he seen her eating her cookies and milk.

"You sneaky bear you. Give daddy bite."

Passing her cookie to daddy, he took a little bite. "And now daddy wants his kiss."

"No kisses daddy, you didn't find me remember."

_*Pouts*_ "But I love my Claire bear kisses, pweeeeeease," he whinned.

Leaning over her big girl chair, she kissed her daddy on the lips.

"Better daddy?"

"Much better. Now Mama bear, where is my kiss?"

Laughing from the fun of it all, she walked over and planted one on her husband.

"Mmm...yay. Now I have all my cookie kisses, I need to go to work."

"Bye daddy, I love yous lots."

"I love you too Claire, you take good care of mommy and your baby okay?"

"Okay daddy. I make mommy rest, and rub her tummy."

"That's my big girl. Bye love, see you tonight."

Heading out the door, with another cookie Mac recieved the call.

"Taylor."

"Mac it's Danny. We've found that missing five year old. Flack's on his way to pick up the mother."

"Okay danny, I'm on my way."

.......................................................................................................

When they arrived at the secluded area Mac could hear the mother screaming.

"Noooooooooooooooo, not my baby. Oh God, please, this is a mistake."

"Flack, have one of your men take the mother downtown."

"Sure Mac."

As Mac, Danny and Sheldon looked over the tiny body, they were sickened.

"TOD Sheldon?"

"Not more then four hours ago Mac. She's still warm. Also if you notice around her mouth, the bluish color. She's been drugged. With what I don't know yet. I also found traces of chocolate on her dress. I've already bagged it, along with a swab from her mouth."

"Was she assaulted?"

"She was Mac, both orally, and internally. I can also tell you he wasn't gentle about it. As her jaw was cracked, most likely from forcing her mouth open with his hands."

"Sick bastard. I'm telling you Mac. This City is getting worse."

"I know Danny. Keep your cool. Here come the reporters. Get the child covered up now."

"Please step away from the crime scene. You know better. Five feet from the yellow tape."

"Detective Taylor. Is it true the City of New York has another pediphile running around?"

"Detective Taylor. What are your plans on catching this animal, before he strikes again."

"Listen everyone back up now. All your questions will be answered by Chief Sinclair at the NYPD. Now please leave, we have a crime scene to process."

"Fucking animals," whispered Danny to Mac.

......................................................................................................................

When Mac returned to NYPD, Danny already had the mother in interrogation.

"Good afternoon, I'm DetectiveTaylor. I have a few questions for you."

"What about. I just want to see my daughter."

"Could you please tell me why you left your daughter alone on a swing, while you went and got ice cream."

"I was only a few feet away from her. If anything was wrong she would have screamed."

"She would have screamed? What kind of answer is that. Children in NY are taken and assaulted everyday , and you had no concern that it could happen to your daughter, why?"

"She was smart enough to know better, I told her to stay, as I had done several times before. She always listens."

"I don't care if she listened or not. Now I'll ask you again, why did you leave your daughter alone?"

"I told you detective....."

_*Knock, knock*_

"What is it Danny?"

_"It seems the mother was dealing to a crackhead named Peter Long, we have him in booking."_

_"So you are telling me, she left her daughter to do a deal?"_

_"Afraid so Mac. I've got a female officer out here, the Chief wants a internal done on the mother, as Peter informed us where she hides them"._

_"Great. This just gets sicker by the minute. Bring her in. And make sure the mother has a lawyer. The last thing we need are her rights violated."_

_"Like that should matter, after what she did to her daughter."_

_"Easy Danny. Why don't you check on Sid, see if he found out what the substance was on her lips."_

"Okay . We have a female officer coming in to an internal on you."

"Like hell you do. I know my rights, I demand a lawyer now."

"Of course you do. here is your appointed lawyer by the city."

"Listen, if you are my lawyer get me out of this?"

"I'm sorry . You must co operate. This will help with your daughters case."

"Bullshit, you think I'm stupid. I know what you think. You think I'm some crack dealing mother, who left my little girl to do a deal."

"Did you?"

"I'm not answering anymore questions."

"You don't need to. This officer is going to take you downstairs and check you for drugs."

As the Officer went to put her in cuffs she tried to fight, leaving Danny and Mac no choice but to hold her down.

"I want the results ASAP."

"Of course ."

While they waited for the female officer to return. Mac was looking over some paperwork, when Danny walked in.

"Hey Mac."

"Danny. Did you need something?"

"No. But something has been bothering me."

"What is it Danny?"

"Today at the park, Claire ran a little bit ahead of me to get to the fountain. By the time I caught up, there was a man there, talking to her."

"About what Danny?"

"I'm not sure, she said he worked for us, and showed her his badge. I thought nothing of it at first. I just figured one of our Officers were patroling the parks."

"Excuse me, detective Taylor ?"

"Yes."

"We've done a full cavity search, but turned up nothing. There is also no sign of anything being in that area. Also the blood work came back showing Crack."

"Okay, thanks. Danny where is Peter?"

"He's in holding. The blood work came back on him too. he was higher then, hell ."

"What are you thinking Mac?"

"I'm thinking we had a couple who were cracking it, while a young girl was left to fend off a predator."

"Now what Mac?"

"I think I need to head home and talk to Claire. She may be our only hope."

"MAC!!!!!"

"What is it Sinclair?"

"What are we doing about this case?"

Now there was no way in hell, Mac was telling Sinclair what his daughter had seen.

"The mother is being arrested for child endangerment, and Peter is being charged with drug possession."

"I don't care about that Taylor. I have the Media on my ass. They seem to think we have a Pediphile on the lose in New York."

"Look Sinclair, that's your department, you handle it. I've got to get back to that park with my team, and see if we missed anything."

"Christ Mac, he looks pissed."

"I don't really give a shit Danny. I have a five year old child laying in the morgue assaulted by a Psychotic Pediphile who could be looking for his next victim."

.................................................................................................

When Mac returned home. He found Claire watching "Cinderella" with her mom.

"Daddy, you're home. I missed you daddy."

"I missed you to Claire bear. Listen Claire. Do you remember when Uncle Danny, and Uncle Flack took you to the park today?"

"Uhuh...Uncle Danny fell off the slide, it was funny."

"What happened after that love?"

"I got really thirsty daddy. So I ran ahead to the fountain, to get a drink."

"But you know, you are not to leave Uncle Danny, or Uncle Flack. At any time."

"I know daddy, I'm sorry."

"That's okay love. Just don't do it again okay?"

"Okay daddy."

"Now Claire, can you tell me about this Officer you seen?"

"What Officer daddy?"

"The one at the fountain."

"Oh...he asked me to come with him. He said he knew a good place I could hide from my Uncles. But I told him no. That I can't talk to strangers, ever."

"That's my big girl."

"Can you tell daddy what he looked like?"

"I not remember daddy. Cause Uncle Danny yelled at me to come to him. But he did have a badge."

"A badge like this sweetheart?"

"No daddy, his badge was different. Can I watch Cinderella now?"

"Of course love, you go ahead."

"What are you thinking Mac?"

"I want you to go back NYPD, get the book that show all the badges from the past till now. We are going to see if our Claire can find the badge she seen."

..................................................................................

He was hunting again. The urge to take was overwhelming. As he sat in the park he knew his chances would be slim, for very few parents allowed their children out at night in NY.

Walking the path, he seen a girl no more than 8 walking her dog. As he watched her from the shadow, he wondered if the dog would attack, or if it would allow him to stroke it.

_"Stroke it,"_ he laughed to himself. Just like he stroked the little girl earlier. Feeling himself get excited, he walked towards her.

"Hello, that's a beautiful dog you have."

As the girl ignored him, and kept on walking he tried again.

"I said...that's a beautiful dog you have."

"Listen mister, in about five minutes I'm going to have him attack your ass, now leave me the hell alone before I call the cops, you pervert."

"Aren't you the smart mouth. I am a cop, see."

Pulling out his badge, he showed it to the young girl.

"Oh...sorry Officer, you can't be to safe these days."

"Good for you, it's nice to see young kids so street wise."

"Is it okay to pet your dog?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Does he like chocolate?"

"No. You don't give dogs chocolate, it's not good for them."

"Oh, I see. I'm diabetic, and a friend of mine bought me this bar, as a joke you see. Would you like it?"

"No. Listen, I have to go, my mom will be getting worried."

"Sure, okay. I'll walk you to the gate, just to be sure you get out of the park safely."

"No. I said I'm fine. Now if you will excuse me."

Knowing he could knock her out and be done with it. He changed his mind, due to that damn dog.

**Meanwhile..... **

Danny had returned to Mac's with the book of badges.

"Claire...can you come see daddy for a minute?"

"But daddy, the Prince is gonna kiss Cinderella."

"Okay sweetheart, but as soon as that's over, you come see daddy."

"Okay daddy."

When the movie had ended, Claire walked out and sat on her daddy's lap.

"Are we going to look at the book now daddy?"

"We are Claire bear, you ready?"

"I'm ready daddy."

Opening the book Mac turned it to the first page. With no response Mac kept turning them, till they came to the Sheriff section, and that's when Claire seen it.

"That's it daddy. See, this one."

Looking at the badge he said to Danny.....

"NY City Deputy Sheriff".

"You have got to be kidding me Mac. Maybe it's a stolen badge."

"I hope you're right Danny."

"Mac, I'm afraid we are going to be pissing off alot of people over the next few days.

"Not right away. We will check the log books first. See if anyone has reported their badge stolen, or have recieved a new one."

"You want me get started on that now?"

"I do. Get Flack in on it. Also on your way Danny, be sure those Officers are patrolling the parks."

"What are you going to Mac?"

"I'm going to call in on an old friend."

"Okay Mac, see ya."

"Daddy, can we go to the park tomorrow?"

"I don't know sweetheart, we'll see okay. Why don't you go get ready for bed. School tomorrow."

"Okay, love you daddy."

"I love you too, my Claire bear."

.............................................................................................................

He was still lurking in the park. He knew there was no way he would find a child this time of night. But he needed something, someone to ease the sexual fever.

Walking the street, he found a hooker.

"Excuse me, if I pay you $500 to dress like a child and act like I'm really hurting you, will you do it?"

"Hey honey, for $500 I'll do anything you like."

Walking her to his apartment, he pulled out a pair of childs undergarments, t shirt, and a childs curly wig.

"This should do go change. And remember you are a child."

When she came out of the washroom, he felt himself swell.

"Hi little girl, would you like some candy?"

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"But I'm not a stranger, I'm an officer, see."

"Oh, okay."

Taking the candy, he lifted the prostitute onto his lap, and began tickling her. Pretending to laugh, like she was enjoying it, wasn't working.

"Damn..this isn't working, can't you be more childish, cry, scream, or something."

"Listen mister, this is as good as it gets."

"Well it's not good enough for me."

Grabbing the wire in his pocket, he choked her to death.

"Saves me five hundred bucks. Dumb ho."

Wrapping her body, he threw it down the garbage shoot. Walking back into his apartment, he took three of his sleeping pills, to knock himself out for the night.

....................................................................................................

In the morning Claire was already up with her mommy, when her daddy came downstairs.

"Morning daddy, I have a kiss?"

"Of course you can Claire bear, and how is mommy bear this morning?"

"I'm fine Mac, so is baby bear."

"Good. Listen Claire, before you go to school, I have a few things I want you to remember."

"Sure daddy."

"You do not talk to any strangers. None, not even if they have a badge. Understand?"

"Yes daddy. But I thought it was okay to talk to Officers?"

"I know baby, but daddy said not to, okay. Also, you are to stay with your friends, and on your playground till I, Uncle Danny, or Uncle Flack pick you up. You are not to go over to the park, understood."

"Of course daddy, I would never leave the playground."

"I know love, daddy just needs to be sure you understand."

"I do daddy. Don't worry. I promise."

"That's my girl. Now one more thing, if you see a stranger hanging around outside your school or the park, you tell the teachers right away okay."

"Okay daddy. Can we go now?"

"We sure can Claire bear."

"Mac....did you and Danny get the information to the schools, and the Parent Council?"

"We did love, notices will be sent home with the kids today."

"Thanks, I'll see you tonight."

Kissing his wife good bye, he and Claire left for school.

.........................................................................................................................

As they pulled up in front, they seen all the other parents talking and discussing their ideas for keeping their children safe.

"Morning , thanks for all that wonder information, it really helps."

"Glad to hear it. We will be having Officers patrol the area, but the children need to know that the Officers will not talk to them. If a child finds one that does, they are to report to you or the office right away."

"I understand Detective. Don't worry, I'm sure you will catch him soon. You are to good not too."

"Thanks Principal Skinner. I'll see you later Claire bear, remember the rules."

"I will daddy, love you."

"Love you too, baby."

......................................................................................

As he walked through the park, he seen two girls walking to school. Looking left to right, he also seen the Officers walking through the park.

"Looks like I need a diversion."

Walking to a garbage can, he took a piece of paper and lit it on fire throwing it into the trash. As the blaze grew, it attached itself to a tree, causing a large fire.

"Call 911," yelled the Officer, as he ran over with his partner.

Seeing the oldest girl engrossed in the fire, he knew this was his only chance. Grabbing the little one by the waist, covering her mouth, he ran with her, while everyone watched the blaze.

Hiding behind a huge tree, he took out his pills, and forced the little girl to swallow one. Not more than a few minutes later she was out.

Carrying her to his car, he placed her in the back seat, and covered her with a blanket. As he started his engine, he heard the scream.

"HEY....TINA, TINA, WHERE ARE YOU TINA?"

The officer turned and asked....

"What's the matter?"

"My little sister is gone, we were watching the fire, I didn't see her leave. Where is she?"

"Okay, I need you to calm down. Have a seat with this Officer, while I call it in.

When Mac and the team arrived, he questioned the young girl.

"I'm Det. Mac Taylor. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I was walking my little sister to school, till I seen the fire. We stopped to watch, and I must have let go of her hand, and now she's gone. It's all my fault." she cried.

As Mac was about to question her again, the mother came running up.

"Candice, where is your sister?"

"I don't know mom. I lost her."

"YOU LOST HER, WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HER?"

"Excuse me. I'm Detective Taylor , do you have a picture of your daughter?"

"Yes, of course I do. Here."

"Danny, get out an Amber Alert, and inform the Media another child is missing."

"Oh God. Please, please tell me that pervert hasn't got her? Please, Noooo."

"Calm down , it will be okay. I want you and your daughter to go with this Officer to the Police Station."

"Please . Please find my baby."

................................................................................................................

Once he had the young girl at his apartment. He waited patiently for her to wake up. As the hours passed, he began getting worried, for she still hadn't waken.

Walking into the room, he began shaking her.

"Hey...hey girl, come on, time to wake up."

"Mmmm..."came the small sound from the child.

"That's it little one, wake up."

As she opened her eyes and seen the stranger, she tried to scream. But not before he covered her mouth.

"Shh!!! listen to me now. your mommy sent me to babysit you. Your sister got hurt, and she had to go to the Hospital. Now don't yell. Are you hungry?"

Shaking her little head yes, he got her a sandwich and a glass of milk. As he watched her eat, he began to get excited. Watching as the milk dribbled down her chin, he moved closer beside her and licked it.

Becoming more excited, he forced open her mouth and crammed his tongue inside as she bit it by accident from being scared.

"Ouch, you little brat_." *Slap*_

As she began to scream, he smothered her mouth with a pillow, pressing so hard, not stopping until she stopped kicking. Removing the pillow, he realized he had killed her to soon.

_"Shit. This isn't supposed to happen. Now what the hell am I going to do."_

Removing her clothes, he began to play with her anyway. Caressing her, kissing her, playing with his fingers. But it was no fun. Being so fusterated, he tossed her aside, wrapped her in a bag, and threw her down the garbage shoot with the prostitute from earlier.

_"I've got to get the hell out of here. I'm going to have to find a new place to live. While I still have the chance to get away."_

Packing up all his stuff, he left the building on 47th.

**Meanwhile.... **

After Mac and his team had processed the whole area, they finally called it a night.

"Come on Lindsay, let's go. Mac said to pack it in."

"Wait Danny, I found something?"

Walking over, Danny seen Lindsay taking a sample from the ground by the tree.

"What does that look like to you?"

As Danny looked closer, he seen it was sperm.

"Christ Lindsay, great catch, Mac will be impressed."

After gathering up the samples, they headed back to the lab.

"Hey Mac. I found some traces of seman on the tree in the park. Adam is analyzing it now."

"Good. When he is done, run it through, see what you get, Lindsay."

"You got it Mac. Hopefully we will be able to I.D this pediphile by tonight."

"I hope you are right Lindsay. For our time is running out."

.............................................................................................................

After spending the night in a Motel. He headed over to see a real estate agent.

"Good morning sir, can I help you?"

"Yes, I'd like to purchase a small house. Two bedroom if possible. Money is no object. I'd also like to have a den to set up my game room. It needs to be a fair size, as I play pool tournaments in my home."

"Well, we have the perfect house for you. I can show it to you this afternoon at one."

"Sounds great. I'll see you then."

Walking out he rubbed his hands together.

"Now to head to a hardware store, and get special padding for a sound proof room, this way no matter how much the child screams, they won't be heard."

Once he had all his purchases, he headed over to the house, where he found the realitor waiting.

"Here we are Mr. Hendrix, come on in."

One look and he was sold. It was perfect, and the houses were spaced far enough apart to stop nosey neighbours.

"I'll take it. Shall we sign the contract, I'd like to get moved in this afternoon."

With everything signed, he called the furniture company to deliver his goods, while he unloaded his van, and got to work on the sound proof room.

By the middle of the afternoon everything was in place. He was glad his father had made him take all those carpentry courses, they sure did pay off. Sitting down to lunch, he thought about all the children he could now have at his disposal. Cleaning his dishes, he headed out.

**Meanwhile.... **

Mac recieved the call from his team. As he arrived he seen the look on Danny's face and knew it wasn't good.

"Another child Danny?"

"Just not a child Mac. A prostitute dressed as one too."

"Sheldon, time of death?"

"For the child, around 8-8:15 give or take. The female around 4am this morning."

"Has the child been violated?"

"No. It seemed he was in a hurry. Something may have gone wrong, and he was forced to smother her."

"Okay, get them back to Sid. Have him start with the child. Check her stomach content, and check her blood for traces of medications."

"You got it Mac."

"Danny, have you questioned everyone in the building?"

"I have Mac, no one seen or heard anything. Officers have checked all the apartments and they are all clear."

"How many apartments have no one living in them?"

"Just one, but it was immaculate, very clean, fresh paint. Super said he just finished it a week ago."

"Hmm...okay, let's get these bodies back to lab. I need to pick up Claire."

As they left, Mac wondered to himself if they would ever get a break on this damn case.

.........................................................................................

When Mac arrived at the school, the kids were all lined up waiting for their parents.

"Daddy bear, you're here. Can we go home now?"

"Of course we can Claire bear. How about we pick up some ice cream?"

"Yay!!! Chocolate daddy, with the big chunks in it?"

"You betcha. Let's go."

Buckling her in the car, he was watching from the restaurant across from the school.

_"Such a pretty little girl, with pretty little curls. I could play with her all the time. But I couldn't kill her, no way. She is to pretty to kill."_

As they drove out of the lot, he watched the other children leaving with their parents. All but one little girl who was still waiting.

"Candice, are you sure mommy is coming for you?"

"She said she would. I know she had to try and get out of work early."

"Okay. How about we go back inside and wait."

As they walked back into the school, he left.

Walking along the street towards the park, he seen a young girl getting off her bike at the store.

As he watched, she came back out with a loaf of bread, which she put in her basket. Following her along, he seen her turn down an alley. Following her in, he seen her open a chocloate bar and eat it. Knowing she must have snuck it from the store, he approached her.

"Excuse me young lady, did you pay for that?"

"Ummm...yeah." she said nervously.

Taking out his badge he said.....

"I'm afraid you'll have to come with me, let's go."

Following the officer with her bike, he lead her to his car.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To police headquarters, from there we will call your mom."

Placing her bike in the trunk, she got into the back seat.

"Listen officer, I'm really sorry, do you have to tell my mom?"

"I'm afraid so, that's my job. How old are you?"

"Eight, I'll be nine in two days."

As she watched them drive along, she noticed he went right by NYPD.

"Hey...isn't that the police station?"

"It is, I'm taking you around the back. Here have another chocolate bar on me."

Passing her the bar, she ate it, and in a matter of minutes, she was sound asleep. Pulling up to his house, he opened the garage door, and pulled in.

Lifting her from the back seat, he carried her into the sound proof room, layed her on the bed, and locked the door.

Going back to his car, he got in and drove to the dump. Taking out the bike, he wiped it down, and tossed it in the pile of junk and headed back home.

...............................................................................................

When Mac returned to the lab, Lindsay chased him down.

"Mac...we have hit, the seman sample we ran belongs to Jack Hendrix, no fixed address. But we do have a photo, as he's in the data base. He's a registered sex offender, it seems his parol officer lost track of him several months ago, there is a warrant out for his arrest."

"Are you telling me this pediphile has been running our streets, and not one officer has seen him anywhere?"

"I guess not Mac. Where do you want to go from here?"

As they were thinking Mac heard the woman screaming.

"Someone help me, please, my daughter is missing, she didn't come home from the store. Someone help me."

Running towards the woman, Mac tried to get her to calm her down.

"Listen Maam, just relax, come with me to my office."

As she walked with Mac, Danny asked Lindsay what was going on.

"What the hell is happening Lindsay?"

"It seems another child may have been taken. Mac's with the mother now."

"Have a seat. Can you tell me your name?"

"Lorraine, Lorraine Seacrest. My daughter is eight, her name is Francis. I sent her to the store for some bread, but she never returned."

"Okay , do you have a photo of your daughter?"

"I do, right here. This is her school picture."

"Danny, take this to Adam, have him blow it up and send it to the Media, let them know to show it around the clock, and if any witnesses have seen her, they are to call 911 immediately."

"Sure Mac."

"Now you said your daughter was on a bike. What did it look like?"

"It was a black ten speed, with pink hearts running down the racks. It also had a basket, and it was marked at the last police identification drive."

"Okay, what I'd like you to do is head home in case she tries to call. We will get in contact with you if we hear anything."

Leaving the NYPD, she got into her car and drove home in tears.

....................................................................................

When the Media aired the picture, several calls came in from all kinds of citizens, who said they seen the young girl earlier that afternoon.

"Mac...we have a call you should take."

"Taylor."

"Yes, is this detective Taylor?"

"It is, how can I help you maam?"

"This afternoon I seen the young girl on the TV get into a blue mercury with white trim."

"How can you be sure, this was the girl?"

"The bike, I seen him put a black bike in the back trunk with pink hearts. The girl was also in the back seat, when he got in."

"Would you be able to recognize him if we showed you a picture?"

"I would, as I was standing right across the street."

"You were across the street, but didn't find it strange that a young girl was getting into some guys car?"

"I just figured it was her father or someone she knew, for she wasn't fighting him, she was actually quite obedient."

"Okay, if you could come in as soon as possible, it would be much appreciated."

"Sure, I'll be right there."

Hanging up the phone, Mac hoped to hell, this was the break he was looking for.

...........................................................................................................................................

As the police were on the look out for a blue mercury, Mac and his team went back to the alley, where the girl was last seen. Processing the area, they could find nothing out of the ordinary. Just as they were about to pack it in Mac got the call.

"Taylor."

"Mac... it's Officer Fred Singe. We'd like to inform you we've arrest a suspect driving a blue mercury. We are transpoting him to NYPD now."

"Thanks, I'll be right there."

As they arrived at the station, Mac noticed the guy sitting in the interogation room.

"That's not him."

"What do you mean that's not him Mac?"

"Danny, he doesn't even look like our pediphile, wrong hair, eyes, and shape."

Entering the room Mac sat down and began questioning him.

"Okay Steve Host, can you tell us where you got this car?"

"Look, like I told the officer, some guy on the street sold it too me for five hundred bucks."

Pulling out the picture, Mac said....

"Is this the guy?"

"That's him. He said he needed money to get out of town."

"Did he have a young girl with him?"

"Nope. Just himself."

"Okay Danny, let him go."

After releasing Steve, Danny said....

"Now what Mac?"

"Now we get all the roads in and out of NY blocked. Then I want all the Airports, Subways, and any other means of transportation blocked. Each car, bus, bicycle, train, plane, are all to be checked."

"Christ that could take hours Mac."

"Then you better get right on it."

Storming out of the room, Mac headed back to his office, to call Stella, and let her know it was going to be a long night."

**Meanwhile..... **

He returned home with two cheeseburgers and fries. Opening the door to the sound proof room, he seen the girl crying on the floor in the corner.

"Hey now. There's no need to cry, are you hungry?"

_"I want to go home. Please let me go?"_

"I'll tell you what. If you promise to do everything I ask of you, I'll let you go."

_"What do I have to do?"_ she sobbed

"Just let me play with you for a little while. Let me be your man."

"_Nooooooo....please. I want to go home. Please don't hurt me."_

"I'm afraid it's going to hurt a little bit, but I'll try and be gentle with you. Shall we begin?"

As he crawled his way beside her, he touched her hair, and caressed her soft face.

"So pretty. To bad you don't have bouncy curls. There's this one little girl I really like, but I can never seem to get her, she's well protected by her father, he's a detective you know."

As she listened, she tried to take in as much as she could. The only thing she could hope, was that she gained enough of his trust in the next few days, that she would be able to attempt an escape. Even if it meant allowing him to assault her.

"Now, would you like to eat first? or play first?"

"I think I'd like to eat first, I'm very hungry."

"Okay, then we shall eat together."

Passing her a cheeseburger, fry and coke, she began to eat.

"Ummm....mister, mine tastes funny. Kind of chalky."

"Hmmm...mine too. Could be because they sat to long on the drive home."

As they finished their meal, he noticed her feeling excited.

"I feel....so hot."

"Come here, I'll help you off with your shirt."

Being to drugged to understand, she allowed him to remove her clothes, as she watched, but couldn't do anything to fight him.

Once he had her body exposed, he carried her to the bed, and began his first assault.

Falling into sleep, her world went black.

......................................................................................................................................

When Mac finally crawled home. The first thing he did was check on his Claire bear. Opening her door, he found her sound asleep, all snuggled up. Leaning over her, he kissed her, and whispered.....

"I love you my little Claire bear. I promise to always protect you."

Tucking her back under the covers he left the room. Walking down the hall, he walked into his room, stripped off all his clothes, and climbed into bed beside his wife's heated body.

"Mmm...you're so cold Mac." Whispered Stella, as he pulled her towards him.

"Sorry love, I tried my best to warm myself up."

"It's okay Mac. How is the case going?"

"It's not love, we can't seem to get a break. This pediphile is always one step ahead of us. The worst part is, with him running around the streets, the children of NY aren't safe. I'm telling you Stella, the playgrounds are so empty, the streets are so quiet at three in the afternoon. We've become the City with a curfew."

"I'm sorry Mac. You are so tense. Turn over and I'll work your muscles."

As he flipped onto his back, Stella shifted herself upon him.

"I'm not to heavy for you, am I?" She giggled.

"Mmm...no love, you could never be to heavy."

Taking her hands, Stella started at his waist, digging deep compressions into his muscles, as she slowly worked her way up his back, down his arms, back up to his neck, where she massaged her fingertips within in tired neck.

Leaning further in, Mac felt the kick of his child, against his back.

"You feel that love?"

"I did. Seems like Junior wants his daddy's attention."

Carefully turning his wife over, he lifted her nightgown and exposed her swollen tummy. Then taking his hands, he began to massage round circles in slow motion, causing his child to ripple against his hands.

"Hello son. How's daddy's boy doing?" Are you nice in warm in mommy's tummy? How about you close your eyes, and daddy sing to you."

As Mac began to sing "Sleepy little Angel", Claire walked in.

"Daddy...I can't sleep. I had a bad dream."

"You did. What about Claire bear?"

"A monster daddy. A mean man monster, he tried to run away with me, and Uncle Danny couldn't catch him."

"He couldn't? Aww...come on Claire bear, you can sleep with mommy, daddy, and your brother."

As they snuggled in Claire whispered....

"Daddy....I no want to go too the park no more."

"Okay Claire bear. You don't have too. Sleep now."

Kissing his family goodnight, they all fell into a restless sleep.

.............................................................................................

Meanwhile across town...

When she woke the following morning, he was beside her smiling, as he began to touch her again.

"Please...I need to go to the washroom."

"Okay. Just let me get you a shirt to slip into and I'll take you."

Knowing this may be her chance, she followed him down the hall.

"Here you go. I'll be waiting right outside this door. Don't try anything funny. I'll know."

As she sat on the toilet, she looked around and seen a tube of lipstick he must have bought for dress up. Taking the tube and some toilet paper, she wrote in big letters "H E L P M E, I M U P S T A I R S K I D N A P P E D". Rolling it up, she squeezed it out the opening in the window.

"What's taking you so long?"

"I'm coming Steve, I just need to wash my hands."

Opening the door, he inspected the washroom. After finding everything in place, he walked her back to the room.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little, what do you have?"

"I can make you some pancakes, and some apple juice."

"Do you have coffee?"

"I do, but you are to young to drink coffee."

"Not no more, you made me a woman now, remember?"

"No. I didn't yet, I just played with you, with my fingers. Do you want me to make you a woman now?"

"Oh no...I think we should wait till tonight don't you?"

Feeling himself become erect, he whispered....

"I can't wait now, I need something. Get on your knees, or no breakfast."

She knew what was coming, she knew what he wanted her to do.

"Ummm...please. I...."

"ARE YOU DEFYING ME, DO YOU WANT TO MAKE ME MAD?"

No, no I don't. I'm sorry.

Doing as she was told, he hurt her this time. He became so excited, he hurt her bad.

"I'm sorry, but you made me angry. I'll get you some ice for your jaw."

Leaving the room, she crawled into the corner, and made herself throw up, until she could throw up no more.

.........................................................................................................

Meanwhile one of the neighbours were walking their dog, when the pup sniffed the toilet paper.

"What have you got there boy?"

Taking the toilet paper from the dog, he seen the lipstick on it. As he opened it, he seen a bunch of letters, letters he couldn't make out.

"Hmm...must be some kids scribble."

"Hey Peter, what have you got there?"

"I don't know Mike, looks like scribble."

As Mike looked at it, he read the letters.

"Peter, give me your cell phone."

"What for?"

"Just give it to me."

Passing him the phone, he called NYPD.

"Good morning NYPD, what's your emergency?"

"Yes, I'd like to talk to Detective Taylor . I believe he's handling the Pediphile case."

"Hold please. I'll transfer you."

"Taylor."

"Yes, my name is Peter Shever, and I'm not sure if it means anything, but I found a piece of paper on the street. It seems to be written in code or something. The only word I can make out is.....

"H E L P M E. The rest of it I can't understand."

"Can you give me the letters?"

"Sure....I M U P S T A I R S K I D N A P P E D".

"Okay Peter, thank you for your help. I'm going to transfer you back to the front desk, give them your information incase we need you again."

Hanging up the phone, Mac looked at the words, and it didn't take him long to figure out.

"I'm upstairs kidnapped."

"Danny, get in here now."

"What is it Mac?"

"I think I know where he's keeping Francis. Let's go."

As he came into the girls room with breakfast, he heard the sirens.

"Did you call the police?"

"No...How, I have no phone." she cried in the corner from the pain of her jaw.

"I got to get the hell out of here. But as for you..."

Pulling out a knife, he sliced her across the throat. Gathering up what he could, he took off out the back.

"POLICE, OPEN THE DOOR NOW!! BEFORE WE BUST IT DOWN."

Getting no response, Flack shot the lock, opening the door, and as they ran upstairs, they seen the young girl gasping for air.

As Mac bent down, he could hear here gurgling.

"It's okay, just relax, nice calm breaths."

Knowing the young girl wasn;t going to make it, Mac held her tightly, as she gurgled out.....

"h....e...lp....curly hair, p...oli..ce....daaaughteeeeeeeeeer."

Closing her eyes, she died in Mac's arms.

"What the hell did she say Mac?"

"I'm not sure Danny. I couldn't make it out. Something about curly hair, police, daughter. Listen Danny I want this room swept now, every inch of it. Get Flack to have the officers comb the area, he couldn't have gotten far."

Laying the girl back on the ground, Mac covered her till Sheldon arrived. Putting on his gloves, Mac searched the room. Under the bed, in the bathroom, in the corners, and that's when he seen it. The piece of paper hidden under the floorboard.

Picking it up, he read.....

_"He like this one girl with brown bouncy curls, she's always in the park. He tries to catch her, but she's always got an Uncle around her, and her father is a detective. He says he loves her, and he wouldn't kill her because she is special. He dreams of playing with her, hurting her. _

_God I hope someone finds my note, I hope someone can save her."_

Mac couldn't believe what he was reading. He couldn't believe this young girl who was tortured to no end, kept notes written in lipstick.

"What do you have there Mac?"

"Notes...this young girl kept notes on what that bastard pediphile was saying."

Passing the note to Danny, he read it.

"Mac....you know...."

"I know Danny, it sounds like he's talking about Claire."

"Christ Mac, she was our only lead. Now what are we going to do?"

As Sheldon walked in, he seen the sheet covering the young girl. Then looking at Mac, he seen the blood covering his suit.

"She didn't make it, did she Mac?"

"No...she didn't Sheldon. Do me a favour, put her in a new body bag please. Time of death was 10:45am."

"Sure Mac. You going to be okay?"

Looking at Sheldon with vengful eyes, he said.....

"Not until this animal is off our streets, alive or.....DEAD."

Walking from the room before he lost it in front of his team, he headed home, to inform his wife, that Claire was not to leave the house without supervision, not even in the back yard.

"Hi, you have reached the Taylor residence....."

Hanging up the phone, he wondered where they could be. He knew he didn't have much time, especially with that pediphile reeking havoc on NY. As he pulled up to the house and walked inside, he seen the note on the table.

_"Mac..._

_Took Claire and I for ice cream. The baby was having a craving. See you soon, Love Stella."_

Getting back in his car, he rushed over to the Ice Cream store, and found it closed for the day. Knowing the only other place to get Ice Cream was at the Park, he turned on the siren, called the team, telling them to meet him there.

**Meanwhile.... **

Claire was holding her mommy's hand tightly.

"Mama...I no like the park, I want to go home. Please mama, we go home?"

"You don't want ice cream?"

"No mama, I want to go home."

"Okay love, we'll go home."

As they were walking out of the park, he seen her. The little girl with the bouncy brown curls. Walking by, he smiled at Claire. As she looked up, she screamed.

"Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh...."

Letting go of her moms hand, she began to run. Leaving her mom behind, for Stella was to pregnant to run.

"I can get her for you maam?"

Taking off quickly, he had Claire in his embrace in a matter of minutes. Running the opposite way, Stella began to yell for help.

"Help...some one help, he has my baby."

Hearing the sirens, Stella ran as carefully as she could .

"Mac, Mac, he's got her, he ran with her that way."

"Danny, Flack, split up. Get all the officers on duty over here."

"You got it Mac."

As they searched the park, they couldn't be found anywhere. That is until Flack seen the little clues. Following the melted ice cream cone, it ended at the Parks and Recreation shed.

Not wanting to startle the guy. Flack called Mac, and informed him that he had the guy in the shed.

"Okay Flack. Be very quiet. We don't want him to know you are out there."

............................................................................................

Meanwhile inside, he had Claire in his arms.

"Hi there. Do you know me?"

Shaking her head no, she began to cry.

"Aww...don't cry little brown haired girl. I love you, and I promise to take my time. Can I touch your hair?"

"Auuuuuuuuuuuuuugh, auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh...." she creamed and cried trying to escape his hold. Getting in one good kick, she removed herself from his lap, but he caught her foot, and dragged her back.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU. I TELL YOU I LIKE YOU, AND YOU KICK ME AND RUN. THAT'S NAUGHTY, NOW I HAVE TO SPANK YOU."

Flack could hear him yelling at Claire. Not waiting for Mac, he took out his gun, and fired the lock. But as he opened the door, he seen nothing, for it was pitch black inside.

"Claire, Claire...answer Uncle Flack."

As Claire tried her best to bite down, she managed a small nip and he yelped.

"Ouch...you little bitch. That's it I've had enough."

"Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh,auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh ..."

Just as Mac caught up with Flack, they found the tiny opening, that lead to an underground tunnel.

And as they crawled through the opening, they heard the scream stop.

When Mac, and Flack finally got into the tunnel, they found it empty.

"Christ Mac, this is like a maze. It doesn't end."

"Just keep walking Flack, they have to be hear somewhere."

As Hendrix came to the middle of the tunnel, he seen the two exits had been blocked.

"Shit!!! Now what the hell am I going to do?"

Placing Claire down, he began to move the rocks frantically, as he watched to make sure Claire hadn't waken.

When he had removed enough bircks and stone, he gabbed Claire and squeezed them through the opening. Then laying her back down, he covered the opening with rocks again, to make it look like they hadn't gotten out.

As he continued to pile the rocks, Claire was waking up. Looking at the man with his back to her, she tried to get up and run away, but her ankle was broken. Crawling on her hands and knees, as fast as she could, she seen a couple sitting on the sidewalk.

In her little small voice she said...

_"Heeeeeeeeeelp me, heeeeeeeeeeelp me,"_ with tears

As the young couple turned around , they seen the little girl all beaten with her clothes torn.

"Oh my God Mike, get help quick."

Picking up his cell he called 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Yes, I have a young girl here, badly beaten, we need medical assistance immediately. We are on the North side of the NY bridge."

Hearing the sirens in the distance, Hendrix turned and noticed Claire gone.

"No, no, no, no, this can't be happening."

Knowing he had no time to get her, he took off down the other end of the bridge, onto the NY streets, down an alley and hid.

...................................................................................................................

When the EMT's arrived, they carefully braced Claire's ankle, and neck to be safe.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Being in and out of conciousness, she tried to whisper......

"Claaaaaaaaaaaaaire"

"What was that sweetheart?"

Falling into sleep again, the world went black.

"It sounded to me like she said Claire."

"Claire, are you sure?"

"I think so, we better call it in to NYPD."

NYPD, this EMT David Frinks calling. We have a young female victim, approximately 5 years of age. She's been in and out of conciousness, but we managed to get a name from her. What sounded like Claire."

"Did you say Claire David?"

"10-4"

"Does she have brown curls?"

"She does."

"I believe you've found Detective Taylor's daughter, she was kidnapped this afternoon. Hold tight, I'll patch him through."

"Dispatch to Det. Mac Taylor."

"Taylor, go ahead."

"It seems we've found your daughter, she's on the North side of NY bridge, EMT's are assessing the situation now."

"I'll be right there."

"Flack, let's go, Claire's been found."

"Is she......?"

"No, she's alive, but injured."

When they arrived they seen the EMT's starting an IV drip.

"Is she awake?"

"She's been in and out of consciousness. From what we've assessed, she has a broken ankle, and possible concusion. We need to move her."

"Flack, I'm going with Claire. Go back and get Stella, bring her to the Hospital."

"You got it Mac. What about Hendrix?"

"I'll deal with him later. Just tell the officer's to keep searching, alleys, ran down buildings, Motel's, everywhere."

As the Ambulance pulled out, Mac reached over and whispered......

_"Claire bear...wake up sweetheart, it's daddy bear. Come on sweetheart, wake up for daddy."_

Looking over his daughters broken body, and torn clothes. He wondered to himself if that bastard animal had touched his daughter.

**Meanwhile.... **

"Stel....come on Stel, we need to go. Claire's been found, they've taken her to the Hospital, Mac's with her."

Helping her into the car, they headed over, as Stella prayed her daughter hadn't been violated.

When they pulled into the Hospital, Mac followed behind until her was stopped at the desk by a male nurse.

"Excuse me, we need you to fill out papers."

"Are you insane. Screw your damn papers, I'm going with my daughter, and if I were you, I wouldn't bother calling Security, cause at this time, I'm in no mood for games."

Leaving the desk, Mac walked right into the Trauma room.

"Excuse me sir, you can't be in here."

Mac was getting pissed, this was his little girl, his little Claire who had been beaten.

"Pulling out his badge, he threw it on the floor.

"Now you all listen to me. I'm not a Detective at this time. I'm a father, so you all have five minutes to assess my daughter before I start throwing my temper around."

As the Trauma Team looked at Mac, one of them tried to leave to call Security.

"I WOULDN'T DO THAT IF I WERE YOU. NOW GET TO WORK ON MY BABY, NOW!!!!!"

"Come on guys, let's get it done."

As they worked on Claire, the nurses kept looking at Mac, as the tears were pouring from his eyes.

*Whispering*_ "Doctor....please, let him know something. "_

As the doctor looked at Mac, crying, he felt his pain. Being a father of three girls himself, he gave in.

_"Detective... he whispered softly. Why don't you come hold your daughters hand, I'm sure she'd like to know her dad was here."_

Walking up to his daughters little form, he took her hand, as he watched them cast her little ankle.

_"Claire Bear...it's daddy. I know you are sleeping right now, but I'm here, Papa bear is here right beside you and you're safe, I promise you Claire bear, you are safe."_

As they continued to work on Claire, the nurses were all in tears. For here was a father who risked losing his job by threating a Trauma Team, all for the love of his daughter.

"Please Doctor, has she been....did he...?"

_"No Detective. Your daughter was not sexually violated, she was beaten though, and has a slight concusion, with her broken ankle. besides that, she will heal. Though I imagine with your love, you'll help her through the Trauma and the nightmares._

_We've done all we can here for now . We will be moving her to recovery. You may stay with her there until we transfer her to the Children's Ward."_

"Thank you. Thank you for understanding."

Bending down to pick up Mac's badge, the doctor handed it to him.

"I think this belongs to you, . Take Care."

Leaving the Trauma Room, the doctor turned and watched as Mac rocked his little girl.

Once they had Claire in her private room, with Police Officers on her door, he went to get his wife.

"Stella, come on sweetheart, let's go see our baby."

Helping her up, they walked arm in arm into their daughters room. As Stella seen her little baby, she broke. Embracing her tightly, Mac whispered....

_"I know love, it's okay. She's going to fine. Come on sweetheart, be strong."_

Walking over the bed, Stella took her daughters little hand and held it while she whispered....

_"Claire...Claire bear, it's Mama bear. I'm here, can you feel me."_

Opening her little eyes, still groggy from the anesthetic, she whispered....

_"Mama....owwwww!!!!"_

"I know sweetheart, I know you hurt."

_"I want daddy, where's daddy?"_

"Daddy's right here Claire bear, here's daddy bear."

"_He hurt me daddy, he hurt me bad. But I bite him and he hit me, and it hurt daddy, and no one was there to help me, where were you daddy, I coudn't find you, and he took me."_

Mac was feeling his daughters disaapointment. Even with being five, she understood there was no one there to protect her.

"_I know Claire bear, daddy's so sorry. But we were all looking hard to find you, and we did, and you are safe. Safe with us, back in our arms."_

As they Mac and Stella held their daughter, she whispered....

"_I told you I know like the park, I told you daddy."_

As they layed their daughter back down, she feel into sleep again.

"Oh Mac this is all my fault, Stella cried. The ice cream store was closed, so I told her we could get one in the park, but she said no, and as we turned around to come home, he got her, I wasn't fast enough to catch him."

"It's okay love. None of this is your fault. Listen, I need to go, I'll be back as soon as I can okay?"

"Oh Mac, you're not going to....."

"I'll be back soon love, when Claire wakes again, give her a kiss for me."

As he embraced Stella one last time, he carefully layed his badge on the little desk top, and left.

When Stella turned around to face her daughter, she seen the badge, and that's when she knew, Mac was out for blood. There would be no mercy, no forgiveness, no courts, or arrests. The only thing there would be was death, death for the bastard that hurt his daughter.

As Mac headed out of the Hospital, Stella picked up the phone and called Flack.

"Flack."

"Flack, it's Stella. I need you to find Mac fast. He's gone searching for that Pediphile."

"Yeah, well that's his job Stella."

"No...he's out for blood. He left his badge sitting on the table top by Claire's bed. I'm telling you, he's not thinking straight."

"Calm down Stella. Danny's with me here. We'll find him, don't worry."

As Mac drove up and down the streets of NY, he stopped at every Motel/Hotel he came across.

"Have you seen this man?"

"No, no one that looks like that has registered in here."

Walking out without so much as thank-you, he continued his search for the bastard Hendix. Turning down 47th, he seen a group of guys, standing on the corner.

"Have any of you seen this guy?"

As they looked at the picture, one said...

"Isn't that that Hendrix guy, the animal predator the cops are after?"

"Yeah, he's the one, you seen him?"

"Listen mister if we had, we would have bashed his face in a million times over."

"Why...what's it to you?"

"The bastard kidnapped and beat my daughter."

"Son of a bitch, is she okay?"

"She'll survive, but with scars."

"Wow man, we're so sorry, but I can guarantee you, if we find him, he won't live to tell about."

Looking at the guys, Mac nodded his head and drove off.

Driving around in cricles, Mac was still having no luck, but he also knew he now had help. For his only thought was getting this animal of the street.  
Stopping at the corner waiting for the light, he seen a guy hiding in the shadow of a closed down store, beside a bar.

Turning the car around, he pulled over, and watched.

"Hey man, I need a ride, can you give me a lift?"

Mac knew right away it was Hendrix.

"Get in the back."

Climbing into the back, Hendrix heard the doors lock.

"Hey man, why you locking the doors?"

Ignoring Hendrix, he drove back to the group of guys that were in the alley. Stopping out of sight he said....

"Get out. I said get out."

Opening the door, Hendrix stepped out, and seen the six guys looking at him with hatered.

Squeeling his tires quickly before they seen him, Mac left him.

**Meanwhile..... **

Stella was sound asleep with Claire when Mac walked in. Walking over to her , he kissed her lips.

"Mmm, Mac?"

"Hi sweetheart, how is she?"

"She's fine, but in alot of pain. Where did you go Mac?"

"Just for a walk, I needed time to think, think out of a cops world."

Just as Stella was about to say something else. Mac got the call.

"Taylor."

"Mac, it's Don, we need you down on the corner of 47th, we've found Hendrix, he's dead."

"I'll be right there."

Grabbing his badge, Mac headed out. When he arrived he seen Sheldon over the body.

"Are you sure it's him?"

"Positive Mac, we found Claire's blood on his knuckles. It seems he was beaten to death, by more then one person, looks like a gang take down."

"Have you questioned the witness?"

"We have, they said a group of six or seven guys, surrounded him, and started bashing the hell out of him. One of them even shoved a foreign object inside his anal area."

"Did the witnesses describe anyone?"

"No. But I'll tell you what they did all say."

"What's that Danny?"

"One less bastard pediphile off our streets of NY, and away from our children."

"Okay guys, let's get this scene cleaned up. I'd like to get back to my family."

"Did you want Sid to file a report?"

"Hendrix didn't have any family, so have Sid do the report and leave it on my desk. I'll file it later. There's nothing to look into here, if anything people will be thankful he's off the street."

As Mac walked away, Flack whispered.....

"Do you think Mac had anything to do with this?"

Looking at Flack, Danny said...."To do with what? "Come on guys, let's get this done, I need a beer."

With the Pediphile now in hell, Mac knew the time had come to help his little Claire bear heal.


	5. Chapter 5

When Mac returned to the Hospital, he found his little Claire bear crying from the doctor examing her.

_"Daddy......I want my daddy. Mommy, where's daddy. Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaady!!!!"_She kept screaming.

"Claire bear, it's okay love, daddy's right here, see, I'm right here."

With her eyes full of tears, and little yawns, she whispered....

_"I wanna go home daddy. Please, I go home, no stay here."_

Damn if Mac's heart wasn't already broken from his baby being in pain. Just how much more could he take?

"Okay sweetheart, just let the doctor finish the dressing, come on love, calm down."

_"I wanna go home daddy bear, please, I go home."_

Finally calming down back into sleep, Mac took the doctor aside.

"Look, I know how to look after wounds, I know how to give meds. I was in the Marine's, I lived through horrors. Now I want to take my daughter home. So please give me instructions on how to change her dressings, what creams and meds to apply. Cause either with or without your help, we are all walking out of here tonight."

"You win Detective. You've been on my ass since the Trauma room. I can tell a good father when I see one. Come with me, and I'll show you the x-rays, the pictures, and what needs to be done at home."

"I'll be right back sweetheart, are you okay?"

"I'm more worried about you Mac, and what happened with....."

Kissing his wife before she said to much, he said....

"I'll be back."

............................................................................

Meanwhile....

Flack, Danny, and Sheldon headed to the bar. As they sat and ordered a drink they heard people talking.

"Did you here they found that Pediphile beaten to death, and violated with a steel pipe."

"Ack...as far as I'm concerned he got off to easy. He should have been tortured for hours, and then killed. Shame really I wasn't there, I would have helped."

As Flack and the others listened, they knew that this case would never be brought light. For if the Chief, Governor or anyone else ever tried, they'd have a riot on their hands.

"Any news on Claire?" asked Sheldon.

"Yeah, Mac phoned, said that they have permission to take care of Claire at home."

"Haa!!! I bet ya 10 bucks, Mac threatened them, if I know Mac. He's not going to let anyone near his baby ever again." said Danny.

"I can tell you this much. For all the hell Mac has been through in his life, I'm honestly surprised this case didn't break him."

"Oh it did Sheldon, I can guarantee you it did." said Danny

.............................................................................

Once they had pulled up to the house. Mac lifted his Claire bear in his arms and carried her upstairs.

"Daddy, I no wanna sleep alone."

"I know baby. Don't worry, daddy will put your bed in our room for now, until you are all better."

"K daddy, I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart."

While Mac made room for Claire's bed in their room. Stella was getting worried. She understood Claire's fear, but it seemed Mac boardered on terrified of leaving her alone.

"Mac?"

"What is it love?"

"Do you think it is a good idea for Claire to be with us? The doctor said she needed our help to overcome this. But putting her in our room, isn't going to help the situation. It could cause her to become scared of even leaving the house when she is better."

"It's only for a couple days love. Once she's feeling a little more secure, she'll go back to her room."

"I hope you are right Mac."

"I am love, don't worry."

Stella left the room to start lunch. As she thought back to her beating, she could remember how she was terrified of going back to her apartment. Even after she walked in, she realized she couldn't do it, and went to a Hotel. Well she had regretted that choice. for she never faced the problem, still to this day she kept that fear buried. That was something she didn't want for her daughter.

Heading back upstairs with lunch, Stella found Mac rocking her in the chair.

"Hey guys, how about some lunch? Mommy has PB&J, with milk and cookies."

"K mama, but with daddy okay? Daddy and I eat together?"

"Claire, remember what the doctor said, that you had to follow his rules if you came home. That means you have to sit in your wheelchair, and mommy push you up to the table to eat."

"I's want to stay with daddy, please mama."

"Well, daddy can sit at the table with you. How's that?"

"Why I not sit on daddy's lap and eat. It's okay right daddy?"

As much as Mac wanted to say yes, he knew that Stella was right. Claire needed to know she'd be okay on her own.

"I'll tell you what sweetie. You eat with daddy at the big table in your chair, and then after supper you can lay on the couch and watch Cinderella."

"No daddy. I want to stay with you."

"Listen Claire, I'll be right beside you, I promise not to leave."

Sitting her in her wheelchair, Mac pushed his chair beside hers.

"There we go Claire bear. Now you, daddy, and mommy bear can eat."

While they ate, Stella cut up Claire's sandwhiches in little squares so they would be easier for her to eat.

"There you go Claire bear."

Waiting for a thank you mama, she didn't get one, she just turned her face to daddy.

Mac had seen what Claire had done. Helping him realize , that while Claire was to young to understand the meaning of blame. She was hurting her mom for what had happened. Mac also knew if he didn't straighten her out soon, she would carry the hurt toward her mom always.

.............................................................................................

After their lunch, Mac carried Claire to the sofa, while Stella cleaned up.

"Daddy, I watch Cinderella now?"

"Of course you can love. But I think you and I should have a little talk about what happened."

"I no wanna talk about what happened."

"Claire bear, why are you mad at mommy bear?"

"I's not, I's just tired daddy, can we watch Cinderella now?"

"Not until we talk about mommy, and what happened with that man."

"He was scary daddy, I no want to talk, I no want movie, I want to go too sleep instead."

Mac had had enough. He knew his daughter had been through hell. He also knew she needed to get it out now.

"Listen Claire, daddy wants to know how you feel about what happened now."

"NOooooooooooooooo.....it's all mommy's fault, I told mommy I no want to go too park for ice cream, but as we turned to leave the man grabbed me and ran."

"Sweetheart, if mommy turned to leave, then she listened to what you wanted. You can't blame mommy for the man grabbing you. Mommy is carrying your sister or brother, she wasn't able to run to catch you. You can't be mad at mommy for that."

"But he hurt me daddy, he really hurt me, and he slapped me, and gabbed my arms. Then he pulled my foot, and twisted it when I try to get away. It was scary daddy, I hate him, I thought I would never see you or mommy again. _I sorry I blame mommy, I not mean to, I was just scared, and I sorry_......" she sobbed

Stella was listening from the door in tears. She hated the hell her daughter was put through. She felt shame, in not being able to protect her. But she also knew she couldn't change what had happened, she could only help her daughter heal.

Walking into the room, she said....

"I made popcorn guys, who wants some?"

"Mommy....I's sorry, I's know it's not your fault mama bear, I's so sorry, I's love you," she cried.

Walking over to her daughter, she sat down and placed her head on her lap.

"I know baby. I love you too, and I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you baby."

Kissing her mommy's cheek, she laid her head back down on her knee, and that's when she felt the kick.

"whoooooa, what was that mama?"

"That is your little brother or sister saying hello, and that he/she is happy you are safe."

Rubbing her mommy's tummy she whispered....

_"I love you baby, I will take care of you and protect you, I promise."_

Kissing her little baby, she turned back around and watched Cinderella.

After the movie, Mac changed his daughters dressings, put her in a big girl pull-up in case she had to pee and couldn't get out of bed.

"There we go Claire Bear, how's that?"

"Better daddy, but I hurt."

"I know love. Daddy wants you to turn on your side."

As Claire turned on her side, Mac stuck her with a needle.

"Owww daddy, that stings," she cried.

"I know love, but you will sleep peaceful, cause you will have no more pain."

"Daddy bear, you and mommy bear will stay with me, right?"

"We will sweetheart. Right up here in this bed. You can see us if you look up."

"Now here is your bear, and your kisses. I love you Claire bear."

Yawning a huge yawn, she fell into sleep."

"Do you think she'll sleep through the night?"

"I'm not sure love. All we can do is hope she does."

"Mac, what happened when you left the Hospital. Please tell me, and don't lie."

"I drove around the city looking for Hendrix, At first I couldn't find him. So I spoke to a few people to find out if they may have seen him. When I had no luck, I came back here."

"Mac....you are still hiding something?"

"Sweetheart, I swear to you, I did nothing to the guy. Please love trust me, let it drop."

Knowing it was best all around, she allowed the converation to end.

Removing her shirt, Mac grabbed the baby oil, and lubed up his wife's tummy. Slowly and seductively, he caressed little circles around his child. Massaging their baby, while singing to it.

Enjoying the feeling of his wife's lovely flesh, against his warm hands, he massaged his way between her thighs, causing her to grip into her pillow, while biting down,

_"Maaaaaac_....she whispered.

Slowly opening his wife's thighs, he loved her through the night, carefully loving her, seducing her, torturing her body into his world. helping her forget all about Hendrix, and the hell he deserved to face.

...................................................................................................

Meanwhile.....

In the shady part of New York, a new breed was arriving. A gang that spoke of corruption, drugs, rape and murder. As they started moving their items into their new home that would be known as their clubhouse.

As people watched from their homes, they new that things would soon change in that area, and that their children would either be raped, beaten, or forced to join this new breed of gang.

"Hey boss, looks like we have company."

"Pigs, go figure, well this is New York. As long as they mind their own buisness and leave us alone, there should be no problems."

"But how are we going to get those weapons and drugs through? They'll be watching now they know we are here."

"I said don't worry about it, didn't I. Now get back work so we can start claiming new territories."

"You got it boss."

......................................................................................................

Meanwhile.....

Claire awoke screaming.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, noooooooooooooooooooo, help me daddy, daddy, help me."

Jumping out of bed, Mac picked up his Claire bear and began rocking her.

"Shhh...it's okay love, it's okay, daddy bear has you. Daddy bear has you, nice and tight."

Rocking her back and forth, she finally fell back into sleep.

"She okay Mac?"

"She's fine love, though I think I'll put her with us the rest of the night."

Placing her in the center of their bed, being careful of her ankle. Mac, Stella and Claire all snuggled in tightly together.

..........................................................................................................

Flack, Sheldon and Danny were leaving the bar at 2:30am when they seen four suspects hanging around the corner by the Variety store.

"I think we may have a problem Flack. Look across the street."

As they observed, they seen the four guys go into the store. Waiting a minute or so, they walked over and in.

"Evening Fred."

"Hey Detectives, how are you tonight?"

"Good, got any hot coffee?"

"Of course, always for you."

As the four guys lurked, they knew they would be getting nothing from this store tonight. Heading back out, they rounded the corner and left.

"Now what are we going to do. We were supposed to come back with smokes, money, and food."

"I don't know man, I told you it was a bad idea to join these guys. They're crazy man. I mean did you see the Ammo they had, it's insane. I say we change our minds and just go home."

"Yeah right, and end up dead. Once in, you can't get out alive. That's what hey said."

"I know. But if we talk to those detectives about what they are planning, they'll protect us."

"I don't know man. These guys are crazy. They'll know."

"I don't care man, I'm going to tell."

"I'll have no part of it, I'm out of here."

Running home they left Bert by himself, and as Flack, Danny, and Sheldon came out of the store, the kid went to approach them.

***BANG***

"What the hell, get down Flack. Where did that shot come from?"

"I don't know. Look, Sheldon call it in, a kids been shot."

While sheldon worked on the kid, Flack and Danny did there best to contain the crime scene.

"Call Mac, Flack, get him down here."

Picking up his cell, he phoned.....

"Taylor."

"Mac, it's Flack, we need you, there's been a shooting at 600 East 1800th St."

"I'll be right there Don."

Getting up out of bed to dress, Mac headed out.

When Mac arrived, he found Sheldon just finishing up with the body.

"What happened here Danny?"

"I'm not sure Mac. Don, Sheldon and I came out of the bar across the street, and noticed four young teens hanging near the store. When they went in, we followed in case of trouble. Once the boys seen us, they walked back out and headed around the corner. That's when we heard the gunshot, and found this one laying in a pool of his own blood."

"So what was it, gang related, you think?"

"We're not sure Mac. It all happened to quickly."

"Did you get a description of the other boys?"

"Better then that. We got their mugs on video from the store."

"Good. Get it to Adam. Anything else I should know?"

"According to the store owner, there is a new group in New York. A gang. He said they were rough bunch, and had taken over one of the houses over on the East side."

"Okay. Let's see what Sid and Adam come up with first. Before we cause trouble where there may not be any."

...............................................................................................

Meanwhile....

"We are sorry boss. We almost had the stuff, until the Detectives walked in. So we had to leave."

"I know, for it was my gang that shot your partner for almost talking."

"But how...."

"How did we know? That was the easy part. We stuck a small mic on you, this is how we keep an eye on newbies. You two proved yourself by coming back, unforunately your friend had to die for being stupid."

"We understand, so what now?"

"For now, you two stay here. I have to take my seasoned group out to pick up a new supply of weapons that have come in. So make yourselves at home."

After most of the seasoned gang left, Ralph and Sam just weren't feeling to safe around the newbies.

Back at the lab, Adam was viewing the footage when Mac, Flack and Danny walked in.

"Anything Adam?"

"Oh yeah, here are your boys. I'd say no more then 16-17 yrs."

"Okay Adam, run them through and see what you come up with. I'm going to check on Sid's findings."

When Mac got down to Sid, he found him admiring the bullet.

"What have you found there Sid."

"I'm not sure Mac, looks man made to me. It's filled with tiny pellets, and a thin piece of metal. I don't even think you could classify this as a bullet."

"So how did our victim die?"

"Oh he died with a 45, but I found this one in his stomach, the strangest thing, he swallowed it."

"Who the hell would swallow a bullet?"

"That is for you to find out Mac. Now... How is little Claire?"

"She'll be fine Sid."

"That's good Mac. You'll give this to her from me, won't you?"

Opening the slat, he pulled out a great big teddy bear, that stood at least Mac's height of 5"9.

"Wow....now that's some bear." said Danny.

"It is Danny. It has little stories and a tape recorder in the back. So when Claire feels like the story of the Three Bears, he will read it to her."

Mac was laughing.

"Thanks Sid. Though I don't know how I'll fit it in my car."

"That's easy Mac, it's bendable, she sits on his lap, and he tells her the story."

"Aww...thanks Sid, she's going to love it."

"Good. So for now, that's all I have for you Mac. If I find anything else, I'll let you know."

"Thanks again Sid."

With the new case at a stand still, Mac headed home with Claire's new friend.

..................................................................................

When Mac got home with Claire's bear. They were eating breakfast.

"Ohhhh...daddy, look at the big bear?"

"You like that Claire Bear?"

"I's do daddy, where you get it?"

"It's from Uncle Sid. You can sit on it's lap, and he will tell you the story of the Three Bears."

"Can we try it now daddy?"

"Of course we can." Passing the bear to Stella, Mac picked up his daughter and sat her on the bears lap. Turning on the bear, it opened it's eyes.

"Oh daddy, he's looking at me?" she giggled.

"I see that, now listen...."

"_Once upon a time, there were three bears. A Daddy bear, A Mommy bear, and a Baby bear....."_

As the story went on, Claire listened all wide eyed. Once the story finished, she said to her dad.....

"Again daddy?"

"Sure, there you go."

While Stella and Mac finished the dishes, Claire kept on listening to the story. And the next time Mac and Stella walked into the living room, she was sound asleep.

"I'll take her up love, you bring the bear."

Once she was all settled in bed, Mac placed the bear on the chair, beside Claire's bed. That way if she awoke, she wouldn't panic.

Heading back downstairs, Mac and stella decided to plan Claire's 5th birthday party.

"What do you think Mac? Just a few friends from school, and our family."

"Sounds great love. But we will have to send the invitations out. She's not due to go back to JK for at least another week."

"That's fine. At least this way, everyone will get them in time."

........................................................................................

Meanwhile.....

The gang had returned to the clubhouse with the new Ammo.

"Get out to the car, and help carry this stuff in."

As they brought it all in, Fred had never seen so many weapons.

"Wow....you planning to blow up New York or something?"

"No...just the NY Police Station, and everyone in it."

"You're kidding right?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding. Why, you backing out, you want a beating before you leave?"

"No man, no way. Just asking."

"Do you know what happens to people who ask to many questions?"

"Ummm..they get killed?"

"Very good, you are learning. Now...for you next initiation, you are to kill a cop. Any cop, I don't care which one. Stand out on the street and find one."

"Whoa man. You didn't mention killing a cop. Are you insane?"

"What did you say? Do you know what happened to the last guy who called me insane?"

"No...what?"

"He ended up with no tongue, cause I cut it the fuck out, got it?"

"Yeah man, I got it."

"Good, now here is your gun. It's a Semi Automatic. Go get me a pig. You are to bring back his badge and gun. IF you fail, or try to change your mind, I'll know, and you will end up like your friend."

"Fine. I said I'd do it."

"Good, Timmy will go with you and make sure you don't chicken out. Now get the hell out."

Leaving the house with the gun. Fred and Timmy went looking for a cop.

When Fred and Timmy arrived across the street from the Police Station, they knew damn well it wasn't going to be easy.

"Hey Tim, how long have you been with this gang?"

"I don't know, a little over a year, why?"

"Hmm...just wondering. Did you ever have to kill a cop?"

"Nah...back then Wolfman wasn't psycho. We just did like small time things. Rob stores, beat people up for their money. Things like that."

"Then what made him change?"

"One night, we were doing a convience store, and the teller was a very young girl. He took her into the back room, while Wally watched the counter. Making like he worked there, you know. The next thing we heard was her screams, and I mean she was screaming loud. So Wolfman grabbed a bag of those skittles and shoved them in her mouth. I guess the bag opened and she choked on them, as they went down her throat."

"Christ...and none of you did anything?"

"Like what man, get ourselves killed. No way, we all kept our mouths shut. After that, everything got worse. He met up with this other gang who told him he could make extra money selling weapons on the street. Well that was it, it was money in the bag to him. Ever since then, our gang has grown to like 200 or more."

"Jesus, and there is no way I can get out?"

"Only one I'm afraid. Death, he kills you and your out."

"Man....I'm freaked. What if I just take off, and you tell him I got away?"

"Listen man, I know how you feel. But I'm telling you, he has eyes everywhere. We are being watched right now. I'm sorry, you're going to have to do this."

Fred was scared, robbing a store was one thing, but killing a cop.

"Okay man, get ready. Here comes one now."

As Flack was walking out with the new female officer Mary Dretz, he got into his car and told her.....

"I'll see you tomorrow Mary, you did great."

"Okay, bye Flack."

Walking down the parking lot to her car, she felt she was being followed. As she turned.....

***BANG,BANG***

"Christ that was loud. Grab her badge and gun, let's go."

Picking up her badge and gun, they took off, but not before a bystander seen them running. Making her way over to the cop, she bent down to help.

***BANG***

"Damn Rockman nice shot."

"You know what Wolfman said, no witnesses, and those two dimwits have had it when we get back. It's obviously Timmy forgot the rule_ Check before you fire."_

When Fred and Timmy arrived back at the house, they noticed two things. One, the leader was no where to be found, and two, there were over eight seasoned gang members there.

_"What is going on?"_ Whispered Fred.

_"Shh....."_

"Timmy, want to tell me the first rule of our pack on firing a weapon?"

"Sure, we always look before we fire."

"That's right, do you want to tell me why you didn't?"

"Ummm....I guess I forgot to tell the new guy Fred."

"Whether you told Fred or not, you should have known better right?"

"Yes Rockman, you are right. I screwed up."

"You did, you left a witness behind. Good thing I was there to take care of it for you, wasn't it?"

"Yes Rockman, thank you."

"No thanks needed. Now come here."

Timmy knew what was coming, for it had happened to another member a few nights ago.

"Hands please."

Holding out his hands, Rockman had him place them on the edge of the table.

"Which hand Timmy? You tell me which hand?"

"The left Rockman."

"Good choice. You wouldn't want to lose your shooting hand, would you?"

Taking his right hand off the table, Rockman grabbed his two middle fingers on his left hand, and laid them out flat.

"Now Timmy. I don't want to hear a scream, understood?"

Closing his eyes, he shook his head no.

"Come on Timmy, open the eyes, I want you to watch. Fred, you too. You need to learn what will happen if you screw up."

Fred didn't want to watch. He wanted to run for help. But he knew he'd never get away.

"Are we all ready? Good. One, two, three."

****SMASH****

Not making a sound, or so much as a move, Timmy stood perfectly still, till they had moved away.

"Good job Timmy. You're a great asset. Now go have Louis wrap your fingers."

"Excuse me Fred, stay still. I didn't give you permission to move, did I?"

"No Rockman, sorry."

"Do you have something for me to give to Wolfman?"

"I do."

Placing the gun and badge on the table, Rockman smiled.

"Good job. You've passed your second phase. One more and you are in. Now leave us. Go get something to eat, or check on Timmy. When Wolfman gets back, he'll have your final assignment for you."

......................................................................................................................

When Mac and the team arrived on the scene. Flack noticed right away it was the new girl.

"Flack! you okay?"

"No...she's one of my new Rookies, her name is Mary, I left her no more than half an hour ago."

"Any idea who would want to kill her?"

"No Mac, she was new to our City."

"Well...it seems whoever killed her, stole her badge and gun. Which tells me, we now have a cop killer on our streets."

"Yeah, but why the other victim?"

"She obviously witnessed what went down, so they had to kill her to shut her up."

"Sheldon, TOD's."

"I'd put them at four hours ago."

"Okay, get them to Sid, hopefully he can get something off the bodies, then have Lindsay do trace on the clothes."

"Sure Mac, I'll get that done now."

"Oh and one more thing, put out in the Media about the missing badge and gun. Tell them to inform people to pay attention to the Badge # 2343."

Once Mac had done all he could, he headed home to see Claire and Stella.

.................................................................................................................

Meanwhile....

Wolfman had returned to the house, and found Rockman.

"Rockman, how'd did everything go down?"

"Not to bad, one mistake, but I took care of it."

"What mistake?"

"Timmy forgot to inform Fred, to look before he shoots, so I had to take out a witness. But they got the job done. Here's the badge and gun."

"Get rid of it."

"Why? I thought we needed a badge for the job?"

"Are you questioning me?"

"Never Wolfman. Just trying to understand."

"The badge is all over the news. It's no good to us. People are going to be watching for it."

"So we're back where we started?"

"Not really. Fred here, is going to pull off his last gig. He's going to befriend a cop named Danny. He's going to tell him about us, lead him here, and then we will kill him, and use his badge for the transfer of our weapons."

"But why this Danny guy?"

"He's the weakest link. He wears his heart on his sleeve. He has a soft spot for those who need help."

"Christ Wolfman, you've been planning this for a while haven't you?"

"I have. I also plan to succeed. Once I have Danny, I have my way into NYPD and take them all out."

"Whoa....you didn't say anything about taking out a station."

"Are you thinking of backing out?"

"Never Wolfman, but you better be sure, and have everything ready. For one wrong move, and we all go down."

"Don't worry Rockman. "Fred....get over here now."

As Fred walked over, he stood in front of Wolfman.

"I heard you did a great job today. I'm proud of you. But I have one last assignment for you."

"What kind of assignment?"

"You my friend, are going to befriend a cop, bring him here, and help us kill him."

.........................................................................................................

As Danny left the NYPD, he was approached by a young kid.

"Are you Danny Messer?"

"I am, who are you?"

"My name is Fred, and I need your help."

"Why?"

"My brother Timmy is in this gang, and he can't get out of it. They've broke his finger and everything. I don't know what to do, if they find out I'm here, they'll kill him."

"Are they watching now?"

"They're always watching, please you have to help me. They killed that cop and witness."

"Are you part of this gang?"

"No. I went with my brother a couple times, but I was not what they wanted."

"Okay, let's go into the station, and I'll take your statement."

"No way man, they see me walk in there, they will kill me."

Danny wasn't sure what to do. He felt sorry for this young boy. But he also felt something wasn't right."

"Okay, come with me, I'll take you to my home."

Helping him into the car, the others watched and followed.

"Listen to me, I only have a few minutes. You are being set up Danny. This gang wants into the Police station, to kill as many of you as they can. This is a vicious group. A gang of over 200 or more. They have weapons, fire arms, bombs, you name it, they have it."

Just as Fred was about to say more, the shot rang out, straight through Fred's head, blowing brain matter all over Danny.

Ducking down, so he wouldn't be hit, he called it in. As they heard the sirens, the gang took off, leaving Danny with one hell of a mess.

"Danny, Danny, you okay?" called Flack.

"I'm fine, but get me out here, before I throw up."

While Flack helped Danny, he almost gagged himself. He had seen alot of things, but nothing like this. Danny was wearing 90% of some kids brain.

"What the hell happened Danny?"

"It's a long story Mac, but I'll tell you this much, we need to get ready for a war."

"What....with who?"

"That's what we need to figure out. Let me get cleaned up, and I'll tell you what I know, before Fred here got shot."

While the rest of the team processed, Mac drove Danny back to NYPD.

...................................................................................................................

When Rockman reported back in with Wolfman, he knew he was going to be pissed.

"Rockman, how'd it go?"

"Not good Wolf, I had to kill the kid."

"What, why?"

"Listen if it wasn't for those wires, I would have never known he was squaking to that cop. So I had to kill him."

"How much did he tell?"

"Almost everything. Our plan for the Police station, our bombs and weapons. "

"Christ, you know what this means. We have to change our plans."

"I know, I'm sorry I had to kill the kid, but I had no choice. Especially if he told them our hideout."

"Whether he told them or not, we have to move. Once the cops start asking questions in the neighborhood people are going to give us up."

"But where the hell are we going to go?"

"There's an empty warehouse I know of. We can use that for now. Start packing up the stuff."

........................................................................................................................

Back at the Station Danny had had his shower, and headed in to see Mac.

"How you feeling Danny?"

"Sick. Man I never seen anything like that."

"I know Danny, now what's going on?"

"This kid approached me, told me he needed my help to get his brother, out of gang. He told me they had broke his fingers, and that they forced him to kill that new cop and the witness that found her. I told him to come down to the station, and we'd talk. But he freaked, said no. So I told him I'd take him home, next thing I know he starts changing his story, that this new gang that has moved in, is planning a hit on our Station with bombs, and weapons."

"Did he say how many are in the gang?"

"He told me over 200. But as he went to tell me more, a black sedan pulled up and fired."

"Okay Danny. First we need to see Sid, I have a feeling the kid was tapped, that's how they knew to shoot him. Also, it sounds like you were being set up. They most likely needed a cop to inform them of the best places for the bombs. Most likely they would have killed you, count yourself lucky that boy talked. I'm sorry he got killed, but he saved your life."

"I know Mac."

......................................................................

When Mac and Flack finally found the address for the house. Flack sent out his officer's to surround the place.

"Mac...we've found the address, I've just sent out my Officers and we are waiting on SWAT."

"You did what? Let's go."

As they got into the car, Mac said....

"You need to call them back Flack, do it now."

"Why Mac, I already have them in place, SWAT is on the way."

"Radio and tell them to stand back away from the door, do it now Flack."

"1023 this is deterctive Flack ."

"This is 1023 go ahead."

"Listen Greeves, back away from......"

***BLAST***

All went silent. 1023 come in. Come in 1023."

Nothing not a sound. As they pulled up in front of the house, there was nothing left but bodies everywhere. Some of them not even noticable.

As Mac exited the car, he seen a young girl with a chunck of metal in her chest.

"Hey sweetie, stay still okay, don't move."

"It's hurts," she sobbed.

"I know love. It's going to be okay, just stay still."

Looking Mac in the eyes, he could see death, he could see this young child wasn't going to make it.

As he kept reassuring her, she took one last deep breath, and closed her eyes.

Taking off his suit coat, Mac covered her little body with it.

"Flack, any of your men alive?"

"I have four, maybe five of the fifteen. Where the hell are the Medics?"

"They're on their way. I'm going to check the house next door, there's alot of damage, and I think it may be where this young child lived."

Entering the home, Mac seen the whole side of house blown in, and as he looked beneath the bricks, debris, and smoke, he came across the mother, father, and a new born baby still wrapped against her mothers chest.

_"Christ what a mess,"_ Mac whispered to himself, trying to fight the tears.

Heading back ouside, Mac informed the Medics there were three victims inside the home.

"I don't know Mac, this isn't good, I've lost all my men but four."

"I know Flack, we need to find these bastards fast. It's obvious they're serious. This isn't a game."

Once they had everything in order, and processed Mac headed home. He needed to see his daughter. The purity, the warmth, the love, of her touch.

When he walked in the door, he seen her walking towards him, most of her bruises now faded, her ankle all better.

"Daddy bear, is you okay?"

Falling on his knees, he wrapped his daughter tightly around his chest, and cried.

Stella came in and seen Mac on his kness, while his daughter was stroking his hair.

"Mama...daddy sad, why?"

_"Mac...."_Stella asked with concern.

Still holding his daughter tightly, Stella walked over and sat down on the floor with them.

_"Mac....talk to me please. What's the matter?"_

_"Just a bad day Stella, a really bed day. We'll talk later. I just needed to feel my baby's purity."_

"Daddy bear. You know what makes me feel better when I have a sad day."

_"No, what Claire bear?"_

"Lots of kisses daddy, lots and lots of kisses."

Taking her tiny hands, she placed them on her daddy's cheeks and started kissing his whole face, over and over.

"Better now daddy bear?"

_"Much better my Claire Bear. Let's go watch a movie."_

Getting up off the floor, he took his daughter into the living room and sat her on their Papa bear chair.

Meanwhile Stella headed to the kitchen to call Flack.

"Flack."

"Hey Don. What happened today? Mac is really torn."

"You know that gang that we've just found about."

"Yeah, Mac talked to me about it earlier."

"Well....they decided to move their clubhouse. They left us a present. I lost 12 Officers today, and Mac held a young girl no older then Claire with a large piece of metal in her chest, she died in his arms."

"Oh my God."

"That's not all Stel. He also found the girls parents, and new born baby dead, with the baby still clinging to his mothers chest."

"Oh Flack. No wonder he's so destroyed. Okay, thanks I'll talk to you later."

Hanging up the phone, Stella knew once she got Claire to bed, it was going to take alot of work to fix Mac, and the pain he felt today.

...........................................................................................................

Meanwhile the Wolfman had set up camp at the old warehouse.

"Wow, this is great Wolf. I have a report for you."

"What is it Rockman?"

"12 dead officers, and a family of four."

"You're kidding. Oh this is great. Call Mr. Know, tell him we want 500 more of those punch bombs."

"You got it Wolfman, I'll get right on it."

Once Wolfman was alone. He knew it was only a matter of time before the NY police Dept. went down.

.......................................................................................................................

Later that evening, after they had Claire in bed, Mac headed towards the shower. Turning on the spray, he climbed in and allowed the heat to take away his pain.

As he was lathering up with shampoo, he felt his wife's hands wrap around his, helping him wash his hair. Caressing her hands over his, again and again, she slid them down his waist, legs and thighs, until she was burning his soul in her love.

Turning to face her, he carefully leaned her against the shower wall, and began raining little kisses across her neck, her chest, her tummy, and as he kissed her thighs, she gripped the shower wall for leverage, so she wouldn't fall.

Needing her with a greed of fire, and desire. Mac turned off the spray and lifted her into his arms, carrying her into their room. Pulling back the satinn sheets, he laid her in the center of the bed, exposing her swollen tummy. Then instead of making love to her, he laid his head on his child and cried. Cried for the loss he had seen today.

With the sobs coming from his soul, Stella felt their child kick. A soft gentle kick. The kind of kick to let his daddy know he understood and loved him. Raising his head, Mac began kissing his son, whispering how much he loved him, and couldn't wait to hold him.

Stella couldn't believe the rippling that was going through her tummy. It was almost as if, their child needed out. Out to help his father survive what he had witnessed today.

_"Shhh!!! easy my boy, it's okay, go back to sleep, daddys okay. I love you son, just sleep now."_

As Mac and Stella watched the rippling stopped.

"_It never ceases to amaze me how beautiful our unborn children are. How smart, and alert they are."_

_"I know Mac. I feel that too. It looks like you and son have already built your bond."_

_"I know love."_

Giving her tummy one last kiss, he crawled up beside her, and wrapped her as close as he could her to him.

"Mac....what happened today?"

"I seen a small child Stella, no older then Claire, laying in the street with a piece of metal sticking out of her chest. It was so heartbreaking when she whispered...._"It hurts"._ All I could tell her was _"I know love, it's okay, just don't move."_ Then she died right in my arms Stel."

"Then I had to go into the house, and I found a new born baby who must have been suckling on his mother when the bomb went off. All of them dead Stel, all four of them because of this bastard gang."

"Shhh....I'm so sorry Mac. I wish I could take all your pain and horror away from today, but I can't, all I can do is love you, love you till the only thing you feel is our world far away from this evil reality."

Passionately kissing her husband again, she helped him forget the horror. At least for tonight.

....................................................................................................................................

The following morning Mac woke to Claire jumping on their bed.

"Daddy bear, daddy bear, wake up. Wake up daddy bear."

"What is it Claire bear?"

"I's hungry and want to eat. You make me animal pancakes daddy?"

Getting up out of bed, he picked up his little bear and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Come on, let's get you those animals."

"Yay!!! I love you so much daddy bear."

"I love you too Claire bear."

When Mac got downstairs he started the griddle, and hoped that they had a peaceful day.

"Morning daddy bear, and Claire bear."

"Morning mama bear, and little baby bear," as Claire stroked her mommy's tummy.

With the pancakes ready, the Taylor family sat down to eat.

........................................................................................................

Meanwhile.....

"What the hell Wolfman, why are we at the docks?"

"Shut your mouth, sometimes you make me want to pop you Timmy."

"Sorry Wolf."

As they waited, they seen the boat pull up.

"You stay here and don't move. No one move, understand?"

"Of course Wolf, I won't move."

Walking down to meet the guys on the boat, they started unloading crates. As Timmy watched, he figured they must need help. Coming out of his hiding place, he stood on a security spot, and lit up the dock.

"Oh Shit....."

As security came running out, the guys in the boat took off, leaving Wolf and Timmy with all the supplies.

"FREEZE....DON'T MOVE, BACK AWAY FROM THE CRATES."

Putting his hands in the air, Security cuffed Wolfman, and Timmy putting them into a security car.

"I'm sorry Wolf, I didn't mean to move, I'm sorry."

"You're dead man. You better pray they kill you in Prison or I'll do it myself."

"Don't worry Wolf, please. I know a great lawyer, he'll be able to get us off, he's crooked as hell."

"You better be right, cause if we don't get out of here, all my plans are screwed. Either way, you are a deadman, I can't let you stay in the gang now. You know the rules. Once out you die."

Timmy was in tears. He knew he wasn't very bright. Never had been, but he didn't want to die.

"Please Wolf, don't kill me, I promise to listen next time."

"You know the rules, once we are out, you are dead."

When the Police showed up, they transfered the boys into their squad car.

"Here's the evidence, I need you to sign here," said the guard.

"Sure." Reaching to his side, he pulled out his gun and fired a silencer shot right through the Guards head.

Pulling out of the lot, the cop said.....

"What went wrong Wolfman. It was a easy job, pick up, that's all you had to do."

"I know boss, Timmy here decided not to listen and set off the alarm."

Pulling over to the side. The boss pulled Timmy out, sat him on knees and fired.

Getting back into the car, they headed to the Warehouse.

............................................................................................

As the Taylor's finished breakfast Mac got the call.

"Hello."

"Hey Mac, we need you down at the docks. There's been a murder. Security Guard."

"I'll be right there."

After kissing his family good bye, he headed out. As he neared the docks, he seen a body laying on the side of road. Pulling over, he noticed the young kid, with bullet through his head, execution style. Picking up the phone, he called Flack.

"Flack, where abouts are you?"

"At the docks, where are you?"

"Just up from there. I've found a young kid with a bullet through his head, send up Sheldon."

"I can't send him Mac, he's with the Security Guard."

"Damn, I can't leave here, till he get here."

"Sorry Mac, I'll send up Danny to help you process, he's done here."

"Fine. bye."

Mac couldn't believe this day. Two bodies, less then 30 feet apart, both shot execution style. As he waited for Danny, he began processing, when he heard the shots ring out. Ducking down behind a crate, he pulled his gun just as Danny pulled up.

"Danny, get down, stay in the car."

Opening the drivers side door, he hid down behind it.

"What's going on Mac?"

"I don't know Danny, someone just started firing."

Not knowing whether it was safe or not, they waited till Flack, a few Officers and Sheldon pulled up.

"What's going on Mac?"

"Hell if I know, someone's been firing at us since I got here."

"It looks clear now. I've got my Officers combing the area."

While Sheldon looked over the body, he noticed the little tattoo on the boys right arm.

"He's one of them Mac. He's also got broken fingers, I think he may be the one that was with that kid Fred."

"Okay, so what have we got. One dead Security Officer, one dead gang member, missing crates, and a case that's going no where."

"I know Mac, none of it is making sense. The only thing we know for sure is someone has put a hit on the Station."

"Flack, I think you should set up round clock patrols at the station. I have a feeling this hit is going to happen within the next few days."

"I'll do that now Mac. As soon as I find Officer Joans."

"What do you mean find him?"

"It seems he didn't show up for his shift this morning, I'm not sure where he's disappeared too."

"Alright, let's get back. We have alot to do. We need to come up with a plan before the hit. Have your five best Officers meet in my Office."

"Okay Mac, but Joans is one of them, I'll keep trying to reach him."

...........................................................................................

Meanwhile....

With the crates unloaded at the warehouse, Wolfman discussed his plans with the boss.

"So exactly when is this hit going down?"

"Very soon Wolfman, within the next couple days. I have to go, I've been being paged all morning."

"Okay, we'll await your word."

"Good, it won't be long, hang tight."

At the Station Flack walked in and found Joans sitting at his desk.

"Where the hell have you been? We had a double homicide this morning, and you are no where to be found?"

"Sorry , got caught on the john, bad dinner or something last night."

As Mac walked in the first thing he noticed was dock mud on Officer Joans boots.

"Flack...a moment please."

"Sure Mac. Stay where you are Joans, we aren't done yet."

Walking from the room Mac said.....

"Did you find out where he was this morning?"

"Yeah, he said he had stomach problems."

"Stomach problems? Take a look at his boots Flack."

As Flack looked at Joans boots, he noticed they had the same mud that theirs did.

"Intersting, don't you think?"

"It is Mac, what do you want me to do?"

"Let it slide. I think we've found our insider. Give me an hour, I want to set something up."

"An hour. You want me to keep him here, good luck, he's forever disappearing."

"Make him stay. Even if you have to cuff him to a chair."

"Okay Mac, but make it fast."

.............................................................................................

Meanwhile.....

"Stella had been having cramps all morning. Trying her best to walk them off, she no longer could. Picking up the phone, she called Lindsay.

"Hello."

"Lindsay, it's Stella. I need your help, I think the baby's coming."

"You're kidding right?"

"Afraid not. I'm having alot of cramps here."

"Okay Stel, where is Claire?"

"She's still sleeping. Please Linds hurry."

Hanging up the phone Lindsay called Mac.

"Taylor."

"Mac, it's Lindsay. Stella just called, she's having really bad cramps, I'm going to run her to the Hospital."

"Christ not now. Okay Linds, keep in touch. I'll get there as soon as I can."

"Okay Mac."

"Danny, I need you to do me a favour."

"Sure Mac, what is it?"

"I want you to very carefully follow Officer Joans. Take Sheldon with you. Stay far behind him, he's our insider. Be very careful understand?"

"You got it Mac, don't worry."

After filling Flack on in the plan, he released Joans.

"Okay Joans you can go. It might be best to book off for the day."

"I think you are right Flack. Thanks."

"No problem, take it easy."

"I will, see ya."

Heading to his car he got in and started driving with Danny and Sheldon tailing him.

.................................................................................

When Mac got to the Hospital, he asked directions to his wife's room.

"Sweetheart, Stella love, how you feeling?"

_"Sore Mac, I'm in so much pain, they are talking about doing a C section. I don't want one Mac, it's to soon. I'm only seven months."_

"Listen Stel, remember what the doctor said, that after six months the baby's survival rate is great."

"_I know Mac, but I want to carry to term."_

Just as Mac was about to say something else, the OBGYN walked in.

", good timing."

"Can you tell me what's going on with our child?"

"It seems your son has gotten himself twisted in the umbilical chord. Very twisted. As you can see by the monitor he's fully lodged and can't move. If we do not C Section him, he will die."

_"Stel, sweetheart. Please, we need to do this. I'll be here with you all the way, I promise."_

Stella was in tears, never did she think it would come to this. She had listened to the doctors orders, everyone of them, and still the baby was in distress.

_"Please love, let them save our son_."

Finally giving in they preped Stella for surgery.

"If you'd like to go with the nurse, she'll help get you into some greens."

"Thanks, I'll be right back love. Stay calm."

Kissing his wife on the lips, he left the room.

"Lindsay call the team, let them know Stella is going to have the baby."

"Sure Mac. I'll do that."

..................................................................................................

Menawhile... Danny had stopped three blocks from the warehouse, where Joans had gotten out.

"Do you think he seen us," asked Flack.

"I don't know, but to be safe we should move behind that building, just incase they decide to bomb the car."

As Danny, Sheldon, and Flack moved behind a building, they waited and watched for Officer Joans to exit.

When he came out, he was carrying a box. Watching him place it in the car, he went in for another.

"Something isn't right Flack. Somethings wrong."

"What Danny, what seemes wrong?"

*Click, click, click,*

"On your feet detectives."

As they got up on their feet, they were told to place their hands behind their head, and cuffed. Taking them done towards the warehouse they seen Joans.

"Well, well, well....looks like we have vistors. Just didn't know when to leave well enough alone, did ya Flack?"

"You won't get away this Jacobs."

"Yes I will, cause you and your team are going to help me."

As they dragged them into the warehouse, Flack hoped to hell Mac was hearing the beep of his pager.

.............................................................................................

Back at the Hospital, Mac was all ready to go in with his wife. He knew this C section meant no more children after this. The doctor had warned her how small she was with Claire. All he could hope, was that his son had had enough time to grow.

Walking into the room, he heard the monitors, seen the machines, the little tiny incubator his child would be placed in. Reaching over he took his wifes hand and held it tight. Bending down he whispered.....

"_I love you sweetheat. I'm right here with you, I promise not to leave. I'll be your strength, your rock, the one to take all your pain away. Look at me love, just focus only on me."_

With tears streaming down her face, she tried her best to focus on her husband, but the tears were drowning him, blurring him.

_"I can't see you Mac, I'm so scared. My tears are blocking your strength, I need to see you Mac_"...._she cried._

As the nurse passed the kleenex, Mac carefully wiped his wife's tears, so she could see his face, so she could concentrate on him, only him.

"Okay Stella, you are going to feel a little bit of pressure, as we insert the needle for your freezing, so hang on love, and try not to move."

As she felt the pressure against her spine, she squeezed her husbands hand, as her tears poured.

_"It's okay baby. It's okay,_ as he kissed her tear_. Just hold on a little longer love, it's almost in."_

With the freezing in place, Stella losened up on her husbands hand a little.

_"It's okay baby, I'm right here, they've given you something to relax you a little, as you won't need to push. They'll do all the work. All you have to do is concentrate on me. Only on me."_

While the OBGYN worked on releasing the baby that was wrapped around the umbilical cord. Mac thought back to all the time, he and Stella had gone through their first labour with Claire.

_"How you feeling love? You having any pain?"_

To afraid to speak, she shook her head no, as her tears continued to pour. Two hours into the C Section, Mac was getting nervous, he thought for sure they would have had his son untangled from the cord by now.

"Excuse me nurse, how much longer?"

"It shouldn't be to much longer detective, he's coming along nicely, just a few more minute."

Mac didn't want a few more minutes, he wanted to see his son now. Just as he got up to look over the sheet, he heard the lusty cry of his son.

"_You hear that love, you hear that, that's are son, listen to him scream love, telling us all he's survived, that he's a surviver. Like all Taylor's."_

"Congrat's Mr. & Mrs Taylor , you have a healthy baby boy. A little under weight, but all his parts are working wonderfully, would you like to see him?

_"Yes please,"_ cried Mac, as the doctor passed him his son, who was still screaming.

Taking the tiny bundle into his arms, he kissed his little crown, and laid him across his mommy's tummy, where he curled up under his legs, and began suckling his fist.

"_Oh Mac, he's so beautiful, look at him, and all his tiny curls. Hello little one, I guess we need a name for you, don't we?"_

_"I have one love. How about Gary Robert Taylor."_

_"Ohhh.....I love that Mac. That's a wonderful name."_

_"Well then....welcome to the family Gary Robert Taylor."_

Giving his son back to the nurse, so they could clean and check his health, he gave his wife another tender kiss.

"Excuse me.... Your pager has been going off for that last two hours. I think it may be important."

"Thank you." Looking the pager he seen the words SOS,SOS going across the screen over and over.

"Sweetheart, I have to go. I'll be back as soon as I can. The boys are in trouble."

"Okay Mac, bring them home safe."

"I will love. Bye."

Running from the Hospital, still in his greens, he got into his car and drove to the warehouse, calling for SWAT and backup.

When he arrived at the Warehouse, SWAT was already in place.

"Listen to me. There are three of my guys in there. You are not to storm the place. They have major weapons, and bombs. I will not have my CSI's killed."

"Mac....yelled Sinclair. What the hell are you wearing?"

"Never mind that. My guys are in there. We need a plan to get them out."

"I know that Mac, we are trying to negotiate with them now."

"Okay...listen up in there. There is no way out alive for any of us. Now tell us what you want?"

"WE WANT OUT OF HERE, WITH EVERYTHING, INCLUDING OUR HOSTAGES."

"That isn't going to happen, in order to get something, you have to give something."

"Listen Wolf. Maybe we should release the detectives. I mean Joans is already dead, you killed him like you planned. But we don't need the detectives, all we need is a way out with the weapons."

"Shut up Iceman, you're fucking confusing me."

Looking over at the detectives, he noticed that the one called Sheldon was half dead. As Joans had shot him twice.

"LISTEN COP. I'LL GIVE YOU THE INJURED DETECTIVE, BUT THE OTHER TWO STAY."

"No deal, we wany all three."

"FINE, I'LL LET YOU SEND IN A DOCTOR FOR THE DYING ONE, BUT NO TRICKS, IF HE TRIES ANYTHING FUNNY I'LL BLOW US ALL UP."

"Mac...I don't know where the hell you got those greens, but get in there and make it look good."

"Don't worry Sinclair, this is my team we're talking about."

"Okay...I'm sending in the doctor now, don't shoot him, understand?"

"YEAH, I UNDERSTAND, BUT NO TRICKS."

As Mac walked in he assessed the situation and the area. Then he seen Sheldon gasping for air.

"Is that the victim?" as Mac played dumb.

"What the hell do you think, now if I was you, I'd help him before he dies."

Walking over to Hawkes, Mac seen it wasn't good. He had bullet lodged right in his chest, bubbling, letting Mac know it struck his lung.

"I need you to listen to me. I cannot save this man here. The bullet has lodged in his lung, he needs emergency surgery or he will die."

"I don't care, do what you can."

"Listen, let him go, and take me. I'll stay in his place."

"Come on Wolfman, let the guy go. We weren't supposed to kill any detectives, just dirty cops."

"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP, I CAN'T THINK."

Mac knew he had found his weak link. Iceman, he could tell this guy wanted nothing to do with this mess.

"Listen to me Wolfman, by you letting this detective get help, you are showing them that you are willing to co operate with the negotiations."

Taking a deep breath he said.....

"Fine, he goes, you and the other two stay. Now help him out."

Standing by the door, Mac yelled.....

"I NEED TWO MEN TO COME GET HAWKES, HE'S BEEN SERIOUSLY INJURED. HE HAS BULLET LODGED IN HIS LUNG. THEY ARE WILLING TO RELEASE HIM, AND KEEP ME."

As two Officers came forward with the EMT's, they loaded Sheldon onto the stretcher and carried him off.

Looking at Sinclair, Mac nodded letting him know everything would now be in control.

After Mac walked back into the Warehouse, he noticed three gang leaders. The one called Wolfman, another called Iceman, and a third called Rockman. As he sized up the remaining gang, he noticed they were all kids.

"Okay, listen man, I want in. I want to be part of this gang. I can get us out of here if you cut me in."

"You're kidding right?"

"I'm serious. First we need to cuff these two remaining detectives back to back, give me the key."

"Are you nuts, I don't even know you. You really think I'm going to give you a key to the cuffs?"

"Listen, you can watch. Come on, we need to hurry."

Not sure whether to trust, but knowing he had no choice. Wolfman passed him the key. Following Mac to make sure he didn't release them, he watched as Mac cuffed Danny and Flack together, leaving the links open.

"Okay, here's your key. Now we need to get this stuff moved. Downstairs in the Warehouse basement is a opening, it leads to an underground tunnel. Have all your young ones start loading the weapons into the tunnel. You, Iceman, Rockman and myself, will pack what is remaining up here."

Once Mac had their trust, he waited till the younger ones were downstairs. Giving the signal to Flack and Danny, they began to scream in pain.

"Owwww....come on man, these are to tight, get them off."

"Rockman, Iceman, go shut them up."

As they walked over to shut Danny and Flack up they jumped them, tackling them to the ground,knocking them out. Then cuffing them they left Wolfman to Mac.

"Wolfman, it's all over, put your hands behind your head."

Looking up Wolfman realized he was surrounded.

"You're a fucking cop, a fucking stinkin pig."

"No...I'm a Detective. Detective Mac Taylor, and you have the right to remain silent......"

With all the boys in custody, Iceman, Rockman, and Wolfman, were taking in with Flack and Danny. While Mac went to check on Sheldon.

"I can't believe you fell for it Wolfman, you told Iceman and me you were the best, unstopable."

"Oh shut the hell up," said Wolfman.

...........................................................................................

Meanwhile.....

Sheldon was just coming out of surgery when Mac showed up.

"How's my detective?"

"He's going to be fine. The surgery went well. He's in recovery, you can see him if you like."

"Thank you."

Walking into Recovery, he seen Sheldon sleeping.

"Hey Hawkes."

_"Mac_.....came in the barest whisper...._did you get them?"_

We did Hawkes, they are all in custody."

"Good, I'm glad no one else got hurt."

"You and me both. Rest now Hawkes, before the team gets here to see you."

Closing his eyes, Sheldon fell back into sleep.

After visiting with Sheldon Mac went to check on his wife and child. As he walked into the room, he found them both sound asleep. Walking up to his son, he picked him up and nestled him.

"Hey there little man, how's daddy's boy doing?"

"Meeeww...mwww,..."

Sitting in the rocker, Mac began to sing to his son. Bringing up his knees, his son snuggled in closer, wrapping his little fist against his daddy's heart.  
Closing his eyes, Mac just continued to hum, and rock until he heard his wifes voice.

_"Maaaaaaaaac" you're back, is everything okay?"_

_"It is love. They are all behind bars, but Sheldon was hurt pretty bad, but he'll recover."_

_"That's good."_

_"How are you feeling baby?"_

_"Sore, but okay. They still can't get Gary to latch on, they've tried several times. So they've been giving him sugar water."_

_"Shall we give it a try love."_

_"IF you like."_

Bringing Gary over to Stella, he sat down beside her and helped her bare her brest. Then taking his son, he laid his head across his mommy's nipple. With gentleness and care Mac began caressing his little cheeks until his mouth opened.

Helping him latch on, he refussed at first, until Mac gently squeezed her nipple causing a little milk to leak out. Then attaching his son again, he finally gripped on and suckled.

"There he goes love. Look at him, he's certainly drinking now."

As they watched Gary feed, Danny and Lindsay walked in with Claire.

"Hi mommy, is this my new brother?"

"It is love. Come meet Gary, your new baby brother."

As Claire walked over, she seen how tiny he was.

"Daddy, why is he pink?"

"He's not pink honey, he's just been born, it's the same color you came out."

"I not come out pink."

"Yes you did sweetheart, with wrinkles too."

"Daddy you is joking right?"

"No Claire bear, see that book over there."

"Yeah, that's my baby book."

"That's right, go have a look at the first page."

As Claire opened the book, she seen a pink wrinkly baby.

"That's not me, I not look like that ever."

"Now Claire bear, turn the page, and you will see how you looked a week later."

As she turned the page, she noticed how cute she was with her curly hair.

"Ohhh...that's me, so why's I come out wrinkly"

"All babies do love, now come say hello to your brother."

Walking up Claire kissed her brother on the cheek, and he screamed.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,w aaaaaaaaaaaa."

"He no like me mommy, he cried."

"He loves you honey, he just has some gas, mommy needs to burp him."

Laying Gary over her shoulder, she tapped his back until her burped.

"Oh, he's loud mama, so now we have Daddy bear, Mommy bear, Claire bear and Gary bear."

"Yes we do. Are you happy with your new brother Claire?"

"Uhuh...can I have Pizza now Uncle Danny. You promised."

"Of course you can. Mac what time you picking her up?"

"Shouldn't be to long, about an hour."

"Okay Claire bear, let's go get that Pizza."

Leaving the room, Claire pushed the elevator button, and got in.

..............................................................................................................

When Mac got home, he found Claire sound asleep in Danny's arms.

"How's Gary doing Mac?"

"Good, he's finally feeding. When I left he was sound asleep. What time did Claire fall into dreamland?"

"About an hour ago. She kept saying_....."I know I no have wrinkles Uncle Danny. I's not pink either."_

"So how did you get her to calm down?"

"I put on Snow White, and BOOM, she was out."

"Thanks for everything Danny. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay, night Mac."

Carrying Claire upstairs, he grabbed her teddy bear, and snuggled it up under her.

_"Is you home daddy bear?"_ She said in a sleepy voice.

"Yeah baby, daddy's home, go back to sleep."

Kissing her on her tiny lips, she feel back into sleep.

Heading into the Nursery, he looked at the room that was painted blue, with little car boarder around the walls, and a mobile that had spinning cars that lit up. With everything in order, Mac headed downstairs to finish up some paperwork.

................................................................................

Meanwhile.....

Flack had finished up the last of the paperwork on the Wolfman Gang. Closing up the file he headed out the door and walked right into Angell.

"Angell....what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. I was in the area, and figured we could go for a drink."

"Sure that would be great. Let's go."

"Did you want to grab Messer?"

"I think he's sitting for Mac, Stella had their baby tonight."

"Oh my, what did they have?"

"A boy. They named him Gary Robert Taylor."

"Aww...I'll have to stop by and see her tomorrow. Claire must be big?"

"She is. Very big, and the image of Stella, all the way to her long tiny curls."

"Sounds like a beautiful family. Shall we get that drink?"

"Sure...let's go."

Getting into the car, they drove off, being followed by a black van.

As they arrived at the bar, Flack parked the car, and they headed inside. After finding a table they ordered a pitcher and two glasses, when Danny showed up.

"Hey Messer, over here."

"God damn, is that you Angell?"

"It's me Danny, in the flesh."

"So I see, so who's the father and when did you get married?"

"There is no father as far as I'm concerned. It was a mistake on part. That's why I needed to talk to you guys."

"Are you in trouble?"

"Yeah...It seems during one of my investigations I fell for a very sauve, good looking buisiness man. Don't look at me like that Messer, people change," she laughed.

"Go ahead, I still can't my Angell fell for a suit."

"Anyways. I found out to late that he was connected to a very organized crime group. I don't think he knew I knew of his buisiness, but he could have. As I overheard him converese with someone. The voice sounded very familuar, but I couldn't place it."

"Does he know you are pregnant?"

"What do you think Danny."

"Oh yeah....so how did you leave?"

"I told him I was going to visit my old stomping grounds, and to see you guys."

"Did he buy it?"

"I don't know. If I know him well enough, I'm sure he's having me tailed. But I could be wrong."

"Angell, you know you're going to have to talk to Mac about this. Especially with him having a family now. The last thing you want is them in danger. Then there's yourself. We need to protect you and the baby."

"I know. I'm sorry to put you guys through this, but I had no where to turn."

"Don't worry Angell, you can stay with me tonight. We'll talk to Mac in the morning."

"Thanks guys. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like a tall glass of milk," she giggled.

On their way home, they dropped Danny off.

"I'll see you in the morning Angell, night Flack."

"Night Danny, see ya."

When Flack and Angell pulled into Flacks underground parking, they got rammed.

"What the hell......"

Pulling out his gun, he opened the door, and faced the car behind him. As he neared the drivers door, he opened it, aimed, but no one was there. As he checked the break, he seen a knife sticking in it.

"Angell....grab me my gloves from my kit."

Passing Flack his gloves, he put them on and pulled out the knife.

"Do you think this has anything to do with me?"

"I'm not sure Angell, I'm going to call it in. I want this car towed back to the garage."

Once they had everything settled. Angell headed upstairs with Flack.

"Here Angell, I'll take your coat."

Angell had forgotten how neat Flack was. He always had everything in its own place.

"Did you want something to drink?"

"No. I'm just pretty tired, it's been a long trip."

"Angell. How did you get involved with this case?"

"It was a favor for a friend. He needed help with a case he was working on. His partner was the one I fell in love with. It wasn't till later I found out he was involved with these men. By then it was to late, I was in to deep."

"So the friends buisness partner, was the one leaking the information to the crime group?"

"Yes. Like I said, I found out to late. I overheard a conversation, one I wasn't supposed to hear."

"Can you tell me about it?"

"I've told you to much already. I'd rather wait and talk to Mac in the morning, that way I only have to tell the story once."

"Okay. I'll let you get some sleep. You take my bed, I'll take the sofa."

"Thanks Flack, I appreciate it."

"No problem, you'll find some large shirts that should fit in my top drawer."

"Hmm...I'm not likely to find any female items, am I?" she giggled.

"No...now get some rest."

While Angell headed into the room. Flack often wondered why he and Angell never took the chance to explore their friendship. Setting up the couch, he fell into sleep.

Later that evening, Flack heard someone trying to get into his apartment, pulling out his gun from the table, he got up and headed to the door.

"Who's there?"

Silence, nothing could be heard. With caution and care, Flack opened the door and seen no one down either side of the hall. As he went to lock his door, he heard Angell scream.

"Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh....."

Running into the room, he seen some guy on top of her, trying to stick a needle into her arm. As Flack took aim and shot, the suspect fell on top of Angell.

"Angell, you okay?"

"I think so, but I don't know what he stuck me with."

As Flack pulled the suspect of her, that's when the pain started.

"Auuuugh....Oh God Flack, the pain, it's so bad, I feel like I'm having contrations, but I'm only 12 weeks, help me, it hurts."

Picking up the phone, Flack called Mac and the team to meet him at his place. Then he called 911. As he looked down at Angell in her t-shirt, he seen the blood coming from between her legs.

"Oh God Flack. I've miscarried, haven't I?"

"I don't know Angell, it looks like it, where the hell is that syringe?"

As the EMT's arrived, they assessed the situation, and loaded her onto the stretcher.

"Flack...what's going on?" asked Danny.

"Someone tried to kill Angell. They distracted me by the apartment door, while the other came into the window, they injected her with whatever is in this syringe. We think she may have miscarried. Listen, tell Mac when he gets here that I'm with Angell, I've called in extra Officers to come with us to the Hospital."

"Okay man, just go. You want me take that syringe back ro the lab?"

"Yeah, just let me get some of the liquid out of it, so the Hospital can test it."

Heading into the Ambulance with Angell, they took off with a police escort.

When Mac arrived he seen one dead body on the floor, and a pool of blood on the bed.

"What's going on Danny?"

"It's a very long story Mac, one you should talk Angell about. Flack's gone with her to the Hospital, apparently someone broke in and jabbed her with needle before Flack could stop him."

"Wait...Danny I'm not understand this. When did Angell come back, I thought she was helping her friend with his case?"

"She was, but something went wrong. I think it's best if we get this all processed, and head over to the Hospital, Angell is going to us."

As they processed, Mac thought to himself....

"What the hell has she gotten herself into."

...........................................................................................

When Mac and Danny arrived at the Hospital they found Angell wrapped in Flacks arms.

"Angell, how are you feeling?"

"Okay, don't worry about me Mac, losing this baby was for the best."

"I know you must be tired Angell, but I need to know what is going on."

"I know Mac. It has nothing to do with NY. At least it didn't. Though it might now I'm here."

"Start at the begining Angell."

"Okay, I went to New Orleans, to help a friend with a case. The case consist of me doing some undercover work for him. It was a job I wasn't to be paid for, because he is a friend. Anyways. It was simple, I followed the wife of a buisness man, who was supposed to be cheating on his wife. I know it sounds silly, but the wife was worth a fortune, and had an idea her husband was out to kill her."

"Go on."

"Well, Thomas had a partner, his name was Fredrick Rodwell. I kind of got involved with him. He was very sweet, sauve, and very handsom. It was just one of those things Mac."

"Listen Angell, I'm not here to judge you. I'm here to help you."

_*crying*..."_I know Mac. I'm sorry to get you all involved in this mess."

"It's okay Angell, just continue."

"After dating for a while, we kind of had an intimate night of passion. One which lead to my pregnancy. Something I hadn't felt in a long time, the need to feel wanted, and loved. Anyways a few months later he got a call and took it in the den. It got pretty heated, and I heard information pertaining to a serious hit on some mob boss named Walter Salvano. When he hung up and came out of the room he asked me if I was okay. I told him I was fine, but I think he knew I overheard the call."

"Is that when you told him you were coming back to NY?"

"It was. I told him I needed to see friends and family. To let them know of my news of being with child. But he didn't buy it. Though he didn't stop me either. I'm not sure why. But ever since then I figured I was in the clear, till tonight when Don and I got rammed by a black car in his parking lot."

"What happened after that?"

"Don and I talked a bit, and then he gave me his bed for the night."

Danny was smirking, until Flack punched him in the arm.

"Owww, sorry man, couldn't help it."

Angell laughed, she always loved the way the boys toyed with each other.

"Okay Angell, I want you to write down the names of everyone involved, including your friend. This way the team and I can get started right away. I'm going to post Officers on your door for the night."

"That won't be necessary Mac, I'll stay with her."

"Listen Flack, whether you stay with her or not, she still needs extra protection until we figure out what the hell is going on. Do we have any idea yet what was in that syringe?"

"Not yet, we are still waiting on it."

"Okay Angell, you just relax, and take it easy. Danny and I will get started."

"Mac....I'm truely sorry, and I hope this doesn't put your family in danger."

"Don't worry about my family Angell, I can take care of them. Just rest."

After they left the room Angell started falling asleep on Flack's shoulder.

"Don't leave me Don. Promise you won't leave me?"

"I promise Angell. I got you tight, just rest."

Closing her eyes, Angell fell into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night Angell wanted to be released.

"Flack, Flack, wake up."

"What is Angell, what's the matter?"

"I want to go back to your place. I don't feel safe here."

"You don't feel safe with me?"

"No...I don't feel safe here, please, just take me back to your place."

Not wanting to leave Angell to check with the nurse, he pushed the call button.

"Hello, what do you need?" asked the nurse.

"I would like Angell released, I'll be sure she's well looked after."

"I'm not sure if that is a good idea. I'll get the doctor to come talk to you." said the nurse.

When the nurse left to get the doctor, Angell began getting dressed right in front of Flack, who couldn't help but look.

"Angell, what are you doing?"

"Don't be shy Flack, not now. I'm going to your place and that's final."

"Excuse me, I'm doctor Sweth , I understand you'd like to be released."

"That's right, I'm fine, and ready to go home."

"Miss Angell, are you aware someone gave you a high dose of Methotrexate?"

"What the hell is that?" asked Flack.

"It's a drug mainly used for Cancer patients. It attacks the cells that are growing rapidly, it also causes abortions by seperating the fetus and placenta fron the lining of the Uterus."

"So is that what caused me to miscarry?"

"It is. I'm highly surprised someone could even get their hands on the product. I can honestly tell you whoever had access to this medication, was a Physician and or Radiologist."

Angell was shocked.

"Can this hurt me now or later?"

"The worst is over now. But you may still experience some vomiting and or stomach cramping."

"But it's okay to leave?"

"As long as your bleeding has slowed, it should be fine. But if you start with heavy flow or clotting you must return immediately."

"I will. Thank you Doctor."

"You are welcome. I will get your release papers and you can go."

Seeing the tears in Angell's eyes, Flack embraced her and whispered....

"It's okay baby, I promise I will protect you," as he kissed her hair.

..................................................................................................

Once Flack had her safely at his place, there was no way in hell he was letting her out of his sight.

"Angell, I'm going to share the bed with you, I think it's best."

Nodding her head she understood, she walked into the washroom and changed into another one of Flack's t-shirts. Coming out, she overheard Flack talking to someone.

"No. I'm telling you right now, I want this taken care of. I know you know people who can do this. It's not very often I ask you for anything, so do this for me, please."

Once the conversation finished on the other end, Flack turned and seen Angell standing there.

"Jennifer, you okay?"

Angell was a little stunned, it wasn't very often Flack used her name.

"I'm fine Don, who was that?"

"No one important, let's get you into bed. You need rest."

Once Flack had her settled in the bed, he laid down beside her and carefully embraced her.

*whispering*

_"Jennifer?"_

_"Yeah Don?"_

_"Do you ever wonder why we never tried dating?"_

_"I did, and still do. The only thing that kept coming back was the fact that we worked together."_

_"Yeah, I guess that would do it. But Mac and Stella seemed to have overcome it."_

_"What are you trying to ask me Don?"_

_"I don't know Jen, I guess I'm just thinking about what could have been, or maybe I'm overtired."_

_"There is no could have been Don. But I can honestly tell you this, since I first came back, and you held me as I cried, I felt something change."_

Looking into her eyes, he could feel the need and want begin, and as he leaned forward to kiss her she softly opened her mouth and invited him in. As the flame fueled, they both knew their lives were about to change forever.

Breaking the kiss, Don whispered.....

_"I think our friendship has just become a relationship."_

_"Know what Don? I think you're right."_

_............................................................................................._

Meanwhile......

*Phone conversation*

"Listen, I have a job for you. I need this taken care of right away. I want you to go too New Orlean's and deal with a guy named Fredrick Rodwell. Call me when the job is done."

*Phone clicks in the background, as conversation ends

After processing and making some calls Mac headed home to his family. When he got upstairs he found his wife feeding Gary. This always amazed him, how his son suckled on his mothers breast with his little fist curled just above him.

Walking over, Mac caressed his sons crown, as he kissed his wife.

"How's Jennifer Mac?"

"She's doing okay. Don brought her back to his place. She lost her baby, but she seems to be holding up."

"Aww...I'm sorry."

Burping Gary, she passed him to his daddy, while she got up.

"Hon, why do you have that look about you?"

"What look love?"

"The look that says it's going to be a difficult case."

Kissing his son, while rubbing his back, he eyed his wife.

"I guess because it is love. She's gotten herself involved with some pretty shady people in New Orleans. I checked into the background of a couple names, seems they are Mofia connected."

"Oh my, so someone is out to kill her Mac? Can Don handle this alone?"

"He's not alone love, I have undercover units around his apartment. They'll be fine."

Placing his son in his crib. Mac wrapped his arms around her and just held her while they watched Gary sleep.

"Such innocence Mac."

"I know love. It's a crazy world we seem to bring our children into. Yet the world seems intent on reproducing."

Covering up their son, they headed to bed.

.........................................................................................................................

New Orleans.....

He arrived on the 11pm flight. As he came onto the streets of New Orleans, he hailed a cab. Paying the cabby triple the wage, he asked him to wait one block up the street. Heading up to the door, he knocked as a man answered.

"Can I help you?"

"You can, are you Fredrick Rodwell?"

"I am. Why?"

Pulling out his silencer he shot two rounds into him, Mofia style. Carefully shutting the door, he turned walked back up the street and got back into the cab.

"Take me back to the Airport please."

...............................................................................................................................

Earling that morning, Flack was awakened with a call.

"Hello."

"Hello son. I've got that information you needed on Fredrick Rodwell. I have a messenger delivering it to you now. I hope you understand how hard this information was to get, but I hope it helps you."

"I'm sure it will dad. Give mom my love."

"I will son."

Hanging up the phone, Flack got dressed and waited for the messenger to arrive.

......................................................................................................................................

Meanwhile.....

Mac recieves a phone call.

"Hello."

"Mac, it's Danny. You know that Rodwell case we were working on?"

"Yeah, what's the matter with it Danny?"

"It seems we can close it. Someone must have put a hit out on Fredrick. He was killed tonight Mafia style, we just recieved the call from New Orleans."

"Hmm...we still can't close the case Danny. We can't leave it like this. Start working with New Orleans again. Tell them to keep us updated on the case and that we will work it from this end."

"Okay Mac. I'll do that."

"Good. I'll be in shortly."

"Okay Mac, see ya soon."

Hanging up the phone, Danny called back New Orleans Police.

"Mac, is everything okay?"

"It is love. Go back to sleep. I have to go in to the office."

"Is it that case?"

"It is. It seems someone put a hit on Rodwell, so I have to work with New Orleans Police to try and figure out who killed him."

Kissing his wife good bye, he headed out.

.........................................................................................................................

Meanwhile.....

Flack recieved the envelope from the messenger, thanked him and opened it. As he read it over he was shocked to find out that Angell's friend had ties to the Mafia. Thinking to himself he said....

_"Hmmm...seems Thomas isn't as clean as he appears."_

Knowing he couldn't leave Angell alone. He knew he had no choice but to call Mac with the information.

"Mac....it's Don. I have some very intersting information for you."

"I'll be right there Don. You caught me just before I headed in to see Danny."

"Danny!!Why?"

"It seems someone killed Rodwell. They put a hit on him, he was found dead this morning in his home."

"Christ Mac.....I think I know who may have done it."

"Who Don?"

"Thomas, Angell's friend. I have all the information here for you. See you when you get here."

Hanging up the phone, Don went to Angell.

As Don carefully woke her, she moaned in pain.

"Jennifer!! I need you to wake up. Are you okay?"

"I'm just in pain Don, my stomach feels like it's on fire."

"I know Jen, they told you that would happen, I'll get you your meds."

When Don came back, Jennifer was sitting up.

"Here baby, take these. Then I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Your friend Thomas. Mac and Danny are on their way over. I have some very interesting information on him."

What kind of information Don?"

Passing her the file she began to read it.

"Oh my God. Please tell me this information isn't true."

"I can't Jen. It came from a very reliable source."

"That's who you were talking to earlier, wasn't it?"

"It was Jen. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner, I just wanted to be sure first."

Nodding her head she understood, she laid back down.

"Are you going to be okay baby?"

"Yeah. It's just such a shock. He's one of my best friends."

"There's a little more to tell you Jen. It seems someone put a hit on Rodwell, he's dead."

Looking into Don's eyes, she knew what he was thinking.

"You think it was Thomas, don't you?"

"I do Jen. More in likely he did it to protect you, but either way it's murder."

"I know that Don. I'm really tired. I just want to rest."

Kissing her sweetly, he helped her get comfortable and fall back into sleep.

_*Knock, knock*_

Answering the door, Don let Mac and Danny in.

"Hey Don, how's Angell feeling?" asked Danny.

"She's pretty sick Danny. I just gave her meds, she's sleeping again."

"I'm going to need you to wake her Don. I need some questions answered."

"I know that Mac, just don't upset her. That's something I won't allow you to do."

Passing the file to Mac, they sat down and went through it together, before waking Angell.

................................................................................................

Meanwhile.....

In New Orleans,

"Bring Thomas to me now."

"Yes boss. He's waiting in the lounge."

When Thomas walked into the bosses office, he knew it wasn't good.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"I did Thomas. You've caused me alot of trouble, because of your carelessness tonight, I now have not only the New Orleans Police on my ass, but Detectives from NY too."

"I'm sorry sir, I don't understand."

"You put a hit on Rodwell without my permission. You caused the Police to investigate me. Me!! Now I have to deal with this situation."

As Thomas stared in fear, he seen the gun fire as he fell to the floor.

"Get rid of him. Take him somewhere he'll never be found. Don't screw this up, we have enough problems. Merrick, I want you to write the note, just have it say he left town on business and nothing else, understand?"

"Yes boss, I'll get right on it. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get the New Orleans Police off my back."

"How you going to do that?"

"Why all the questions? Do you know what happens to people who ask to many questions?" they die."

Nodding that he understood, he left the room to plant the note in Thomas's home.

.....................................................................................................................................................

_New Orleans_

When Merrick left the house, his phone rang.

"Hello."

"Agent Spade, where the hell are you?"

"Are you insane? You trying to get me killed? Where the hell do you think I am?"

"Don't tell me you are working the Rodwell case?"

"I am you idiot. They just killed Thomas Wright."

"You're kidding, where the's body?"

"How the hell do I know. I wasn't put in charge of disposing of it, some guy named Edison was."

"You know we have no case without that body?"

"Of course I know that. You know? Sometimes I swear you are trying to get me killed."

Hanging up his phone, he got into the car and headed over to Thomas's to see if he could find any evidence that would tie into the case.

...............................................................................................................

Meanwhile....

_Back in New York._

"Okay Don, you need to wake Angell."

"I'm already awake," she said.

Walking over to the couch she sat beside Don, as he wrapped his arm around her. Seeing the possession in his eyes. Mac knew they were more then co-workers.

"This isn't going to interfere with our case, is it?"

"No Mac. We are both mature enough to know how to handle ourselves."

"Okay. Angell! Can you tell me everything you know about Thomas? I need to know all of it."

"You mean from childhood up?"

"No. Just from New Orleans."

"Well...when I arrived Thomas seemed fine. He was himself for about the first week, then he changed."

"Changed how?"

"Well for one, he became very secretive. Kind of nervous I guess. There were times he wouldn't even leave the house. He'd just sit in his den looking over papers."

"Do you know what kind of papers?"

"No. Everytime I walked in he put them in a drawer."

"Was it kept locked with a key?"

"I don't know Mac. I didn't snoop. I trusted him."

"How about visitors? Family, friends?"

"Just Fredrick. He'd always come over and they would end up in a fight."

"Did you here anything they said?"

"No Mac. Just the one conversation I told you about with the Mafia."

"What are you thinking Mac?"

Looking at Danny he said...."I'm just wondering if Thomas's house is still in one piece, or if it's been ramsacked yet. Angell, did he give you a key?"

"You know what, he did."

Getting up she went to her purse to get the key.

"Here you go Mac. But I don't know why you'd need it."

_Just then Danny said..._

"Does this mean we are going to New Orleans?"

"We are Danny. You and I leave in the morning."

"Oh come on Mac. You can't leave Stella and the kids."

"Listen Don. This case needs to be solved. I have my suspicions that there are already Agents asigned to the case."

"What makes you think that?"

"The lack of answers to the questions I asked. They are being very secretive, and I think it's time we find out why."

Getting up Mac told Angell to take care. As he opened the door he said...

"I'll keep the undercover units on your apartment Don. I have a feeling once we get to New Orleans trouble is going to hit NY."

"What about Sinclair?"

"What about him?"

"What if New Orleans call him."

"They won't."

"Why won't they Mac?"

"Because whether New Orleans likes it or not. We are going to get them to work with us to solve this case. I have a feeling we know as much as they do, and they are going to need our information to help bring closure to this case."

"I hope you are right Mac. Don't get your asses killed over there."

"Have a little faith Don. Just take care of Angell. We'll call you from New Orleans."

When Mac and Danny had left, Angell knew what Don was thinking.

"You want to go, don't you Don?"

"I do. But you are more important then New Orleans."

"Why don't you go Don. I'll be fine."

"No. I won't leave you Jen. You need to understand that I protect what is mine. But I have an idea."

Picking up the phone, Don called his dad.

"Hello."

"Hi dad. I have a huge favour to ask."

"What is it now son?"

"Remember when we discussed the case. The one you got me the information on?"

"I do son, what about it?"

"I need to go to New Orleans with Mac and Danny. But I need someone to watch Jennifer. She just got out of the Hospital from being poisoned."

"I take it this is the Detective that's in trouble."

"Yes dad. She means alot to me."

"Just how much son?"

Looking at Angell, he said to his dad.....

"Alot dad, I love her."

Silence could be heard through the phone line.

"Dad, you still there?"

"I am son. I just had no idea. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"It just wasn't the right time dad. Please, I need someone to protect her while I'm gone."

Sighing into the phone, he said....

"Bring her over son."

"Thank you dad."

Hanging up the phone, he helped Angell dress, grabbed her medication, bag, and helped her into the car. When they arrived Don Sr. noticed the uncover units around his house.

"Get rid of them son. They will do more harm then good."

"Dad, she needs to be protected. Once I get to New Orleans, it could bring trouble here."

"You let me worry about that son. I have people to protect her. You just go do what you have to do."

Looking over at Angell, he seen how ill she looked.

"Come with me young lady, we'll get you settled."

Once they had in her bed, Don's dad left the room.

"Don't cry Jennifer, I'll be home as soon as I can."

"I know Don. But I can't help but worry, I love you."

Taking her by her hair, he wrapped it around his fingers, and kissed her passionately.

"I love you to Jennifer. I promise, I'll be back before you know it."

Leaving her before he changed his mind, he dismissed the Officers, turned and said...

"Keep her safe dad. Promise me."

"I promise son, she'll be safe."

Getting into the car Don drove as fast as he could to the Airport.

When he arrived, he grabbed a ticket, and found Mac and Danny.

"Don? What are you doing here? Where's Angell?"

"She's with my dad Danny. I'm coming with you."

"Flight 207 to New Orleans now boarding at Gate 2."

Knowing it was to late for Mac to talk Don out of coming. The three of them headed to Gate 2 and boarded their flight.

...........................................................................................

Once they were on the plane, Danny asked....

"Umm Mac. What about Sinclair?"

"Don't worry about it Danny. I'll handle Sinclair."

.........................................................................................

NYPD

Sheldon was closing a case when Sinclair walked in.

"Hawkes. Where is Mac?"

"Umm...he had to go out on a case with Flack and Messer."

"What case? I didn't hear anything about a case."

"Oh. It's a case that's been on going. They may not be back for hours."

As Sinclair raised his eyebrow, Sheldon hoped to hell he was buying it.

"When they get back, tell Mac I need to see him."

"Sure. I'll do that."

With Sinclair gone. Sheldon ran down to see Adam.

"Listen Adam, I need the number where I can find Mac."

"You're kidding right? They are in the air by now."

"I don't care. Try and reach him."

Putting through the call to Mac's cell. Adam hoped to hell they weren't to far from NY yet.

..................................................................................................................

Feeling the vibe of his cell phone, Mac picked it up.

"Hello."

"Mac, it's Sheldon. We have a problem. Sinclair is looking for you. I've distracted him for now, but he's going to be back."

"Okay Sheldon. Don't worry, I'll handle it from here."

Hanging up the phone, Mac called Sinclair.

"Sinclair."

"Yeah, it's Mac Taylor calling, you needed to speak wth me."

"Where the hell are you Mac? And where the hell is Flack and Messer?"

"They are with me. We are on our way to New Orleans, I have a break in a case I've been working on."

"Taylor!! You better not be talking about that Rodwell case. I recieved a call from the New Orleans Police Chief, you're not going to get a very warm welcome there. They don't want you anywhere near this case."

Just at that moment the phone line went dead.

"Taylor. Taylor!!!!"

Getting no response, Sinclair hung up his phone and booked a flight to New Orleans.

..................................................................................................................................................

When they arrived in New Orleans, they headed right to Thomas's house. As they arrived they noticed two things. One, there was an unmarked FBI unit in front of his house, and two, there was already someone in the house.

"Mac, I didn't know the FBI were informed of this?"

"They weren't Don. Let's go."

Drawing their weapons, they opened the door moving with caution. As they neared the den, they noticed the suspect placing something on the desk.

"FREEZE, DON"T MOVE," yelled Mac.

Looking up Merrick seen the three with their weapons pointed at him.

"Listen, I'm a Police Officer, don't shoot for christ sakes. Check my back pocket."

As Danny checked, he found the suspects ID. Opening it it read...

New Orleans Police Department.

"It's okay Mac. He's a cop."

Putting their weapons away, Mac asked....

"Is that unmarked unit out there yours?"

"What unmarked unit?"

"The one that's outside this window."

"No. Listen, who the hell are you people?"

"I'm Detective Mac Taylor from NY, and this is Det. Danny Messer, and Don Flack."

"Wait a minute. You are the ones that have been giving us trouble from NY."

"We haven't been giving you trouble. We have interest in this case, as it involves one of my Officers."

"Your Officers, we've had no Officers here from NY."

Mac knew he was dealing with someone who wasn't very capable. But what bothered him even more, was the fact that he hadn't gotten himself killed yet.

"Listen, why don't we have a chat before those FBI guys get in here and take over? I see it as, you can allow us to help you solve the case, and make your department look good. Or we can go back to NY, and allow the FEDS to take your credit."

Looking at Mac, Merrick could tell he was dealing with someone who had alot of knowledge. Extending his hand to Mac he said...

"Okay. I'm Merrick Johnson, what have you got?"

Danny tried desperately not to laugh.

"Listen Merrick I don't think it's a good idea to talk here. I have the feeling this place is bugged. Just let me look for something, and we'll be out of here."

As Mac made his way to the desk, he picked open the locked drawer.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm getting the information that will most likely crack this case for you."

Pulling out the file, Mac noticed the letter on the desk.

"I suppose you wrote this?"

"I did."

"Then I take it you are on the inside of this Mafia gang, and that is a stolen unmarked unit out......."

Just as Mac was about to say his last word, the shooting started. Hiding the file in his jacket, they all began shooting at the two suspects killing them.

"Damn it Mac, where the hell did they get an unmarked FBI unit?"

"I'm not sure Danny. But something about this case isn't right, Merrick call it in."

Picking up his cell, he began dialing.

When the other Officers arrived on scene, they asked Merrick what went down, while Mac, Danny, and Flack headed out to the undercover unit.

"Taylor!!!"

"Christ sakes, it's Sinclair Mac."

"I can see that Danny."

Continuing to the car while Sinclair was ranting in his ear, he opened the trunk and found two FBI agents inside dead.

"Well that explains the unmarked unit Mac."

"What the hell is going on Taylor?"

"Listen Sinclair, this case is about be cracked wide open, and I have no intention of leaving it now. So either help us or go home."

"You're pushing it Taylor. When I get you back to NY, I'll be sure to....."

"EXCUSE ME...yelled the New Orleans Sergeant. Can someone tell me what is going on?"

Mac looked at the Sergeant, and realized there was something not right about him, or the four cops he had with him. Not wanting to give him to much information he said...

"I believe Officer Merrick can explain it to you, Sinclair, let's go."

"You just can't leave like that."

"We can, and we are Sergeant."

Ignoring the Sergeant Mac and his team continued to walk.

"Now you listen to me . I want the file."

"What file, I don't what you're talking about."

"You have five seconds to give me the file, and get your asses back to NY, or I file a complaint against your whole NY Dept."

Mac knew he couldn't give up that file, so he switched them, handing the Rodwell file to the Sergeant.

"Now get back on the fastest flight to NY, you're not welcome here."

Getting into the rental car Sinclair realized that was to easy.

"What did you give him Mac?"

"I gave him the file Sinclair, that's what he wanted."

"The truth Mac."

"I gave him the Rodwell file. I have the file on the Mafia inside my jacket. That Sergeant isn't going to realize it till we are least back in NY. He has enough explaining to do with those two dead FBI agents."

Sighing deep Sinclair said....

"Why is it you always feel the need to bring trouble home to NY Mac?"

.........................................................................................................................................

When they boarded the flight, Mac opened the file and began to read.

"Mac, anything?"

"Alot Danny. Seems that that Sergeant we met is on the Mafia payroll along with several Officers in New Orleans."

"What about that Merrick guy, is he on there?"

"No. But the name of the the boss is Michel Mahonie. It seems he has dealings in almost all of New Orleans. According to this, Thomas has written that this Michel owns over 90% of the buisnesses in New Orleans, and has over 60 men working for him as collection agents."

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain why this Michel guy killed Thomas."

"I have a feeling it has to do with the fact that he killed Rodwell. According to the file Rodwell was his right hand man, he was the one who kept the Special Agents away from Michel and his dealings. With Rodwell now gone, Michel is panicking that FBI is going to be on his case."

"I still don't get how Merrick ties into this, he seemed almost lost with this case."

"I have a feeling Merrick is more then a New Orleans Police Officer, and he was playing us."

"If that's the case Mac, than Merrick's now in danger."

Looking at Danny, Mac knew he was right.

.........................................................................................................

New Orleans....

"Did you find Merrick? I knew there was something strange about him when he joined our Dept."

"No Sergeant, but Michel is waiting on you, he's in your office."

The Sergeant was worried, for he knew once Michel found out Merrick was working for the FBI undercover as a Police Officer, shit was going to hit the fan.

........................................................................................

Meanwhile....

Merrick knew there was no way for him to get out of town by plane, bus, or train. For Michel had all those areas covered by dirty cops now.

"Christ...how the hell am I going to get to New York. I don't even have a cell phone to call Headquarters."

Hiding in the shadows, avoiding the lights of New Orleans, he looked for a way out. Nearing a Hotel he seen a couple getting into their car.

"Excuse me. I'm wondering if you can help me. I need a ride to the outskirts of New Orleans, are you heading that way?"

"Listen Mr. Even if we were, we don't give rides to strangers."

"I'm an FBI Agent, here's my badge."

Showing them the badge, they looked at it carefully.

"Okay. We can take you as far as the outskirts, after that you are on your own."

"Thank you. Umm, one more thing, I need to hide under your back seat."

"Excuse me?"

"I know this sounds really ridiculous, but there are going to be Police blocking the exits out of here, so I need to hide."

"You're scaring us mister, just what are you trying to pull."

"Look, I swear to you. I'm not pulling anything. Please don't ask questions, or you'll put yourselves in more danger."

"What do you think Melissa?"

"I think we should help him. We can't leave him here."

Lifting up their back seat, they helped Merrick climb in. Then getting into their car, they began to drive. When they neared the outskirts of New Orleans, they seen the road blocks.

"Good evening sir, may we ask you to pop your trunk please. We are looking for a dangerous criminal."

"Sure Officer."

Trying to be as cool as he could, he popped the trunk. After checking inside the Officers released their car.

"Okay you can go. Thanks for visiting New Orleans."

Driving off into the night, they told Merrick it was safe to come out.

..................................................................................................................................

When they arrived back in NY, they headed home for a bit to see there families.

"We meet at my office at 11am, that's four hours from now. Sinclair that goes for you too, you're involved in this now."

"Yeah, yeah Mac. I'll be sure to tell the Justice Dept. to prepare for a war."

Walking away in anger, Sinclair knew damn well that this case was going to blow wide open, right in the center of NYPD.

When Mac arrived at home, he found his Claire bear, playing with baby bear.

"Hey, there's my Claire bear, and Gary bear."

"Daddy, you're home. We missed you so much."

"I missed you too Claire bear."

Picking up Gary, he held him tightly against him, inhaling his baby fresh scent, feeling the little heartbeats against his own heart, letting him know that there was innocence and love in a world full of evil and hate.

When Stella came out of the kitchen she seen Mac rocking side to side with li'l Gary.

"Mac...you're back. Did you get everything settled then?"

"No love, I have to back to the office, we are going to be working the case from home."

"Mac, you have that look."

"What look Stel?"

"The look that says the kids and I are in lockdown."

Walking over to his wife, he wrapped his fingers in her hair, neared her lips and whispered....

_"I promise you love, this case will end before it even starts."_

Touching his heated lips to hers, he kissed her again one last time before heading back to the office.

When Flack arrived at his dads, he went straight to Jennifer.

"Jenn, Jenn, wake up baby, I'm home."

Slowly opening her eyes, she awoke into Flacks baby blues.

_"Did you get them Don, did you close the case?"_

"No, I have to meet the team back at NYPD. We have the file we need, and there is going to be alot of trouble coming are way. Dad, I need you to be extra careful, maybe there is somewhere safe you can take Jenn till this is over."

"She's safe son. They don't know she is here. You need to stop worrying. Just concentrate on the case, Jennifer will be fine."

Nodding to his dad, he gave Jennifer one last kiss, and headed back to meet Mac and the others at the station.

........................................................................................................................

Meanwhile.....

Merrick had finally made it to NY and a phone. Picking up the phone to call Headquarter's, he wondered just how many agents he could trust there. Looking to the phone, and back to the phone book. He looked up the address for NYPD instead. Once he found it, he headed over to see Taylor, for he knew, he was the only one, he could trust, for now.

Mac, Sinclair and the team were sitting around the table.

"Adam, I want you take these numbers, and get an adddress off one. You are going to be looking for Michel Mahonie."

"I'll get right on it Mac."

Don I want you to have your men watch the Airports, trains, and buses that come into NY, photocopy these pictures that Thomas took of Michel, and several of his affiliates. Get your Officers use to their faces. This way when they arrive in NY, we'll be ready for them.

Nodding his head, Don headed out to copy the pictures, and brief several Officers he knew could be trusted.

When Mac and Danny walked down the hall to the lab, they seen Merrick.

"Mac, Mac, I need your help."

"Christ Merrick you okay man?"

"Yeah. Though it took hours to get the hell out of New Orleans in one piece."

"You look like you've been through hell."

"I have. Listen Mac, do you have a place where I can clean myself up?"

"Sure. Danny take him down to the locker room, and get him the extra suit in my locker, he looks about my size."

"Sure Mac. Come on Merrick, it's this way."

As they walked down to the locker area, Danny asked.

"Is it true you are an FBI Agent?"

"Yeah Danny. Problem now is, I don't know who to trust in my department."

"Hmm...I guess it would be. Anyways, here is the locker area, and here is Mac's suit."

"Nice."

"Yeah. That's Mac for you. He likes to keep the professional look most times. He used to wear a tie, but Stella kinda stripped him of it. Now he wears his shirt unbuttoned. She kinda losened him up over the years. Now they are happily married with two kids."

"Stella...why does that name sound familuar?"

"I'm not sure, she's a Detective here, but now with the new baby she stays at home."

"Wait a minute...Stella Bonasera?"

"Yeah. Only now it's Stella Taylor. How do you know her?"

"A friend of mine, investigated her for possible involvement with a case in Philli."

"Hah. I know Valens, he gave her a hard time at the begining, but then we ended up working the case together."

"He's the one. He also mentioned she was very beautiful, with long curly hair, and the prettiest eyes."

"She still is. I think that's why Mac finally came to his senses, and married her."

"How long have they married?"

Just as Danny was about to answer, Don came in.

"Let's go guys, some of Michel's men have been seen arriving at the Airport."

"Is Michel with them?"

"Not that they could see. So let's go."

Heading out they ran into Mac.

"Where are you going ?"

"Some of Michel's men have been spotted, we need to get down the the Airport."

Mac thought about it for a minute.

"It's seems to easy Don. I think maybe you should take Sinclair, while Merrick, Danny and I stay here."

"What!! Oh no Mac. I'm not taking Sinclair, forget that."

"Then take Danny, I'll stay here with Merrick and Sinclair."

"Fine. Let's go Danny."

........................................................................................................

Meanwhile....

Michel had the home address of Mac Taylor. He had time to do a little investigating on him, and what he found, he knew would help him.

Arriving, he seen the undercover units surrounding their home. Driving past them, he knew he would have to bide his time, till he could get into the Taylor home, and take what Mac valued most, his family.

Back at home Stella realized she was down to her last can of formula.

"This can't be right. I thought for sure I got Mac to grab me another case last week," she spoke to herself.

Knowing she needed formula for Gary, she knew she had no choice but to break Mac's rule, dress the children and go to the Pharmacy.

.......................................................................................................................

Meanwhile.....

Flack, Danny, and some of the Officers had arrested four of Michel's men as they arrived at the Airport. Once they had them back at NYPD the questions started.

"Listen, we know Michel is here, so give him up."

"I want a lawyer."

Danny was getting pissed. He knew damn well if they got a lawyer, they'd never get anything from them.

"Danny, let's go. Chiver, Grands, get these guys to holding."

Walking down towards Mac's office, Danny asked Flack....

"I don't know Flack. I think Mac is right, this was way to easy. I'm really worried about Stel and the kids. I think we should get Mac and go check on them."

As they looked for Mac, he was no where to be found, either was Merrick for that matter, or Sinclair.

"Where the hell is everyone?"

"I don't know Danno, but none of this is right."

Searching the station they could find no trace of them.

...........................................................................................................

Meanwhile.....

Michel waited patiently around the corner. He knew that Mac's family would eventually have to come out, call it instinct, but he knew.

"Mommy, I don't wanna go out today. I not feel well."

"I know Claire bear, and mommy's sorry, but I have to get formula for Gary bear."

She could feel her daughter was quite fevered, even with the childrens Motrin in her. But she also knew how important and busy Mac was with this case. Strapping the kids into the car, she shut the door, and got in the front pulling the belt across.

Then putting the key into the ignition, she started the car.

As she pulled out of the driveway, she was stopped by the undercovers.

"Excuse me Stella, we have strict orders from Mac ,that you are not leave."

"I know that Thompson, but I need formula for the baby."

"Just let me give Mac a call."

Trying his cell, he could get no answer.

"Hmm...okay, we'll follow behind you."

"That's fine, I'll go slow," she laughed.

As they neared the corner, and Stella pulled through the intersection, three vehicles stopped dead center in the middle of the road blocking the undercover units.

"Move your cars, let's go."

As the Officers watched, they seen the black sedan turn, following Stella. Picking up his radio, Thompson went to call it in.

_***Bang, bang.***_

**_.............................................................................................................._**

Meanwhile Don and Danny were driving towards the Taylor home, when they seen Stella's car pull into the Pharmacy.

"Don, isn't that Stella's car?"

Pulling into the Pharmacy, Don yelled Stella's name.

"Stel....Stel, what are you doing out of the house?"

Looking at Don, she seen the black sedan speeding right towards Don and Danny.

"LOOK OUT....."

To late, the sedan nicked them both stunning them. Pulling to a stop, Michel got out pointing a gun at Stella.

"GET IN, NOW!!!!"

Trying to get back into her car, Michel pulled her by the hair, causing Claire to scream in fear.

"Mommy....mommy, don't hurt my mommy."

As Flack tried to reach for his gun, Michel seen him from the corner of his eye, and as he went to shoot Flack, someone kicked the gun out of his hand.

Tackling Michel to the ground, Mac gripped him into a neck lock.

_"One wrong move Michel, and I'll kill you with one little twist, of your God damn neck."_

Michel was having trouble catching his breath, as his eyes began buldging out of head.

"Check my men Merrick."

As Merrick checked on Flack and Danny, he could tell they weren't hurt to badly. He was more concerned with Michel changing color.

"Mac, ease up, you're choking him."

Turning Michel onto his stomach, Mac released his hold, and cuffed him. As he bent down towards him he whispered.....

_"Make one move, and I'll kill you. Count yourself lucky that Merrick was here, or you'd be dead right now."_

Walking over to his men, Mac asked....

"You guys going to be okay?"

"Yeah Mac, we're fine. How's Claire, she was screaming."

As Mac looked at his daughter, he could see her tears, and her fear.

"Claire bear, it's okay Daddy's here."

Picking her up in his arms, he could feel her fever.

"Stella...she's burning up."

"I know Mac. I gave her some Motrin, How did you know we were here?"

"Merrick and I have been watching the house all day. We had a feeling this was all to easy, when Danny and Flack left for the Airport."

Just then the FBI pulled up.

"Merrick, you're okay."

"Davenport, what are you doing here?"

"We came to get the suspect."

Interfering Mac angerly said....

**"Now you listen to me. My suspect isn't going anywhere. He stays with me in my custody, until you or your Agents bring me papers."**

**"This is out of you hands Taylor, your job is done,** " yelled Davenport.

**"Like hell it is. You are in my City, and Michel and his men go no where till I get papers, so move."**

Pushing Davenport aside, Mac lead Michel to his car.

"Mac...we'll take Stella and the kids for you."

"Thanks Danny. Merrick let's go."

As Merrick walked towards Mac, he heard Davenport yell....

**"If you go along with this Merrick, I'll see you're fired."**

Ignoring Davenport, Merrick got into the car with Mac and Michel.

......................................................................................................................

When they got down to the holding cells, they noticed how quiet it was, and the cell door was open.

"What's going on Mac?"

"I'm not sure Merrick. Let's get him locked up."

Once they had Michel locked up, Mac put the jail keys in his pocket. Drawing their weapons, they began walking through the hall.

"Shhh...listen, you here that?"

"I do, it sounds like someone pounding on that door."

As Merrick aimed his gun, Mac pulled open the closet and found Sinclair, all tied up.

"Sinclair.....what the hell happened?"

Pullling off the gag, he said....

"Two God damn FBI Agents came in here, they took the four we had in holding. Then the bastards tied me up, and locked me in here. Did you get Michel?"

"Yeah, he's in holding."

"Are you sure the Agents left the Station?"

"I'm positive Mac. They said they were looking for you, cause you had Michel in your sites."

"Okay. I have the only key for the cell. So Merrick and I will stay with Michel. You go inform some officers to keep a look out and prepare for a fight, when they return."

"Where's Messer and Flack?"

"They are with Stella and the kids. Michel tried to kill them."

"Are they alright?"

"Claire's a little shaken up, but they'll be fine."

After Sinclair left the holding area, he informed the Officers to be ready for a fight."

...................................................................................................................................

Meanwhile....

Don and Danny had Stella and the kids settled.

"How's her fever Stella?"

"It's gone down Danny. Did you turn on the alarm?"

"I did, and all the doors and windows are secure."

"Okay. I just heard from Mac. It seems to FBI Agents helped those four idiots escape. Mac and Merrick just let Sinclair out of a closet, all tied up and gagged."

"Christ. All this for a file?"

"Yeah. Mac has it locked away in his office. They are all ready down there, for the shit to hit. He told us to be ready too. More in likely they will split up. One Agent will come here with two of the goons, and the other two will go after Mac."

"Great. Did you check on your dad and Jennifer?"

"I called him. They're ready on that end. Dad gave Jennifer one of his guns."

"So she's feeling better?"

"Yeah, my dad said she was up walking around, and eating."

"Okay guys. I'm going to make some lunch, coming."

"Yeah, Stel."

"Mommy, I have peanut butter and jelly?"

"Of course you can, with a glass of milk."

Picking up Gary, they all headed into the kitchen.

"Hold on Stel. Let me check outside the window."

Seeing no one lurking, Danny called the dogs, and had them guard the kitchen door.

"Sit. Stay."

As the dogs obeyed, Danny passed them a biscuit.

...................................................................................................................

While Mac and his assigned Officers were ready and waiting. Danny and Don were watching the house with the dogs.

"What do you think Danny?"

"I don't know man, seems to quiet for me. I can't even here anything. Almost like a dead silence."

"I know, I hear that too."

"King, Kong, sniff."

As the dogs sniffed around the house, they could smell smoke. As they started barking, Danny and Flack ran into the den and seen the four coming down the chimney.

"Wake the girls Don, and get them out of here."

"No way Messer, this could be a trap. Let's just put it out ourselves."

"Are you going to climb the flue, cause I'm not."

Running upstairs, they woke Stella and informed her what was happening.

"Stel...wake up Stel. I need you to get Gary dressed, we have to move now."

"Why, what's the matter?"

"They're here, they've started a fire in the chimney. Is there a way out of here, we can't be seen?"

"Yeah, the basement, Mac put in a trap door. It leads under and out into the street."

"Okay, let's get the kids dressed, and get out of here."

As they walked towards the kids room, they could smell the smoke.

"Oh God, hurry."

Once they had the kids and Gary bundled up, they headed downstairs to the basement exit. Removing the slat of wood, they began crawling through, one by one, putting the dogs first.

Once they were out on the street, they seen a cab. Flagging it down, they got in.

"1442 West Avenue, hurry."

When they arrived at Don's father place, he was waiting with the door opened.

"What's going on son?"

"They started a fire in the Taylor home, I've called the Fire Dept. They are on their way. It was a trap, so I need to bring them here, and get into the NYPD to see Mac."

"Well bring them in."

"Hello Stella love, give me little Gary."

"Thanks Don."

"Stella...is everything okay?"

"It will be Angell, do you have a place I can get the girls settled?"

"Sure, they can have my room. This way."

Once the girls were settled, Danny and Don headed over to NYPD.

....................................................................................................................

Meanwhile....

When the Fire Dept. arrived on scene, they found the fire had already been put out and the place had been ransacked.

"Christ, what the hell happened here?"

"I don't know. Looks like a robbery, call NYPD."

While the EMT called NYPD, two undercover officers walked in.

"Excuse me, we are with the FBI, where are the people that were in this house?"

"I don't know. There was no one here when we arrived."

"Where the hell did they go boss?"

"How the hell should I know. And don't call me boss. Your boss is the idiot that got himself caught. Now start searching.

"Yes Sir."

As they looked around, Davenport called Westfield to update him.

while DavenPort and his goon were still snooping, they didn't hear Flack and Danny pull up.

"Don, you see that?"

Looking towards the unmarked unit, they knew that someone was in the Taylor home. Drawing their weapons, they entered quietly through the front door.

"Come on, it has to be here."

"I'm telling you Sir, it's not here. He must have it with him."

"Fine. Let's go."

As DavenPort and his goon neared the door, Don and Danny yelled....

"FREEZE, DON'T MOVE, PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN, AND HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM."

Raising their hands in the air, Don and Danny cuffed them.

"Let's go, we have nice 6x6 waiting for you."

Putting them into the car, they headed back to NYPD.

"You know you are going down for this. I'm FBI for Christ sakes."

"Yeah, sure. And my partner here is really PeeWee Herman in disguise."

When they pulled up to NYPD, Merrick was waiting for them.

"We've caught two of them."

"God damn it Merrick, tell them who I am."

"I don't know who you are. I thought you were FBI, but I was mistaken. I've already called Headquarters, and they are on there way down."

Taking them to holding, they put them in seperate cells.

"You idiots, can't do anything right can you."

"Sorry Boss. You didn't tell us how smart they are down here."

"Shut the hell up Reese, or I'll kill you in prison."

"I'. sorry boss. I'm sorry, please don't kill me."

"Oh, shut up. And as for you DavenPort, what the hell is your excuse."

"Excuse. You're kidding me right. I told you not to come down to NY. I warned you, but no, you just had to have that file. Now look at us, we are stuck in here, and stupid Westfield and his two goons are sure to be caught. You just wouldn't listen. Maybe I should kill you in Prison."

"That's going to be kind of hard. Just how many criminals have you put in those prisons. You'll long be in your grave, before I see mine."

"Oh fuck you, and shut the hell up."

....................................................................................................................

Meanwhile.....

Westfield was watching the station carefully.

"What are we going to do Westfield?"

"There's only one thing to do. GO back to the boat, and get the missle."

"Oh...no way. That's the bosses secret. How'd you know about the missle?"

"It's my job to know. Just do it."

While they left to get the missle, Westfield waited patiently for their return.

"I don't know about this George. That Mac guy already has the file. I'm sure he knows all about that missle arms trade, for the drugs. I think we should get the hell out. Turn ourselves in and tell all. Leave Westfield to handle himself."

"Sounds good to me. But how the hell are we going to get into the station, when Westfield is watching it?"

"We'll call from down the street. We'll tell them where they can find it, and we'll be set free."

Hearing a sound, they turned and seen Westfield.

***Bang,Bang***

"Stupid asses, you want something done, you must do it yourself."

Getting in the car, Westfield drove to the boat to get the missle.

When Westfield returned to the Police Station. He seen the FBI Agents had arrived. Quickly setting up the missles launcher, he placed the missle in it, and waited. He knew he only had one shot to hit the station in the right spot. Otherwise he'd fail.

...............................................................................................................

Inside Mac was introduced to the two new Agents, who handed him the paper work. '

"Are our prisoners ready to go?"

"We only have Michel, and two of his partners. Your Agent Westfield let out the other two, and they haven't been seen since."

"Jusy how much about this case do you know Detective?"

"I know that Michael traded one of the mini missle launchers for billions in cocane. Problem now is, who has the damn missle."

"My guess. That would be Westfield."

"If you are right Merrick, for all we know he could be planning an escape for them right now. Which means my station is the target."

"What do you want us to do Mac?"

"Clear the building, have all the workers sent home, everyone. The only ones to stay will be our group."

"Okay Mac, we're on it."

While they left to clear the building, Mac and the two Agents decided to use the holding area as a bunk.

"We should be safe down here when that missle fires. The only problem I can forsee, is us being blocked in down here. Which means no escape till we are rescued by Troops."

"That's fine with us. As long as Westfield can't get to Michel, we'll be fine."

Once everyone had been sent home, Flack, Danny, and Merrick started bring down food and drinks from the beverage machine.

"I think we'll be okay Mac, we have enough to last a few days. Are you sure you don't want us looking for him?"

"No Danny, he's already here, he's been here all along. I can't see any problem now. As long as no one enters the station, we will be fine."

"Ummm...one problem Mac, where is Sinclair, Sheldon and Sid?"

Just as they were about to race out to find them, they heard the hissing sound of a missle.

"Get down, everyone get down."

***Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssssst***

Everything came crumbling down, dust and debris went flying everywhere.

"God Mac, what about....."

"I don't know Danny, all we can do is hope they made it out."

......................................................................................................

Meanwhile, outside in the car, the fuel from the missle had set Westfield and the car on fire, through his screams you could smell death.

Over at Don Sr's home he asked...

"Would you girls like anything to eat?"

"No thanks sir, we're fine."

"Then stop calling me sir, you are soon to be my daughter in law."

Stella stared in shock.

"Something I should know Jen?"

Smiling wildly while holding Gary Jr, she said....

"We've kind of come to an understanding. It's been a long time coming. But we finally admited our feelings for one another."

"Congrat's, it's about time. Mac and I always figured there was something there."

While Don Sr flicked through the channels, he seen the news update.

_"Today at the NYPD, an unknown assailant fired a missle into the building, causing it to collapse. At this time it is not known if there are any survivors. We have been told by Federal agents, that several Officers, three FBI Agents, four CSI's and one Coroner where inside when the blast happened. The suspect that fired the weapon has been reported dead, by the fumes of the launcher._

_We will continue to bring you more information, as we recieve it."_

"Oh my God. What are we going to do Don?"

"Get the kids ready, we are going to head down there. I'll grab the keys."

..........................................................................................

Meanwhile.....

Sinclair, Sid and Sheldon were all trapped in the morgue.

"Sheldon, are you okay? Sheldon."

Trying to get over to Sheldon who wasn't moving, Sinclair followed Sid.

"Are you okay Sinclair?"

"No. I busted my leg, and split my head open above my tempo. But I'm more worried about Sheldon, he hasn't answered."

As they neared Sheldon, they seen the beam laying across his chest.

"Oh God, this isn't good."

"Is he breathing?"

As Sid checked for a pulse, he couldn't fine one.

"No, and I can't get to his chest, it looks crushed."

Searching his Morgue, Sid found a oxygen mask, and slipped it on Sheldon's face.

Massaging Sheldon's larynx, he took a breath, and inhaled in pain.

"Shh!!! Try not to talk Sheldon, stay still."

Sid could see the blood coming from Sheldon's mouth, he knew he was in serious trouble if help didn't get to them soon.

"He's not going to make it, is he?"

"He'll make it, stay with us Sheldon, squeeze my hand, that's it, just stay with us, and don't move, or talk."

In the holding cells, Mac checked on Michel and his two men.

"Looks like you two survived. You best hope to hell my three men did, or I'll kill you myself."

Throwing them in some food and water, Mac checked on Merrick, Danny, Flack, and the two Agents.

"Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine Mac. I tried Sheldon's cell, but I can't get a signal."

"I know. Just try and stay calm, help is most likely already here."

As they sat down, Mac prayed that his men were still alive.

While everyone waited patiently outside, the Fire and Rescue continued to work on getting through the rubble.

"Damn, this isn't getting us anywhere. It's been over four hours now, they can't have much air left in there."

"Dig deeper, faster, let's go, pick up the pace."

....................................................................................................................................

Meanwhile in the holding cells, Mac and Merrick were the only two still capable of checking on the others. As Mac opened the cell to check on Michel, he found him not breathing.

"Merrick, get in here, Michel's not breathing."

Running into the cell, they stared two man CPR, but with no luck.

"It's been ten minutes Mac, he's gone."

Taking the blanket Mac covered his body, and closed the cell door.

"How are the other two prisoners?"

"Barely alive. I can hear them wheezing away."

"Okay, soak them down with a bottle of water. Get them to take little sips."

While Merrick did that, Mac checked on Danny and Flack.

"How are you two doing?"

"Giving a thumbs up, Mac nodded and sat back down."

"Christ Mac, how much longer can we last?"

"I don't know danny. Michel's already dead, and his two men are on there last breaths. Which means the air is gone. So we all need to sit and not talk."

Downstairs in the Morgue, Sid was gripping Sheldon's hand.

"Come on Sheldon, talk to me. Say something. Sheldon, answer me."

_"Mmmm..."_

"Good. That's good Sheldon, just hang in there, I'm right there with you."

"Sinclair? You okay."

"I'm fine Sid, I just hope that Mac and his team have some air left in those holding cells."

Sitting all together, Sid had to wonder himself. For he knew the air was thickening everywhere, even in the Morgue.

"I'm going to open the coolers, this will give us more air."

As Sid got up, he heard the deep intake of breath.

"Sheldon....Sheldon, come on Sheldon breathe, breathe Sheldon"

Rushing to the tools, Sid grabbed a scapal and another piece of tube.  
Making a slice in Sheldon's throat, he inserted the tube down into his airway.

"Listen to me Sinclair, I need you to breathe for him. Slow, steady breaths into the tube, understand?"

Placing his mouth over the tube, Sinclair began breathing his life into Sheldon.

"Good, I got a pulse. Keep doing that Sinclair, and don't stop. I'll be right back. I'm just going to open the coolers."

After Sid left, Sinclair prayed to himself, that he would be able to keep Sheldon alive.

Back in the Holding Cells, Flack and Danny were trying their best to breathe normal.

"Come on you two, hold on. You can't give up."

"Mac, they don't look good, any water left at all?"

"None Merrick, not so much as a drop."

"Christ, how much longer before they get to us?"

"I don't know. I think we should start moving some of this debris ourselves."

"But isn't that going to bring in more dust, we can hardly breathe now?"

"No. About seven or eight feet above us is a vent. I think we should try and clear it. It leads into the Morgue. Help me move this chair."

As Merrick pulled the chair over, Mac climbed it and unscrewed the vent cover. As he did this, debris came down, followed by cool air.

"You feel that?"

"Yeah, that's air, Danny, Flack, come on. Come on get up, we have some air."

In the Morgue, Sid could have swore he heard Mac's voice.

"MAC....MAC, IS THAT YOU?"

"Sid. Oh God Sid. Is everyone alright over there?"

"No. Sheldon is in bad shape Mac. Really bad shape. His chest was crushed with a beam. Sinclair is breathing life into him. Any idea of when we will be rescued?"

"No. I haven't heard anything, and we can't get an outside line."

"Can you and the boys climb through the vent?"

"I don't think so, there is to much debris in there."

"Okay, I'll try pushing you through some water, and food, just hold on Mac."

"Danny, Flack, how you feeling now?"

"A little better, could do with a drink."

"Sid's trying to pass us through some stuff. Here it comes."

Once all the debris had been pushed through, it was followed by water, and packaged snacks.

"Did you get everything okay Mac?"

"We did Sid. Keep me informed about Sheldon."

"I will Mac, you guys take it easy over there."

"You too."

Outside the crowds were growing, for it had been over 12 hours now, that they were trapped inside, and night was coming.

"Stella, you okay?"

"No. I'm worried Don, really worried, this is taking to long."

"Just try and relax Stella. They'll get there soon."

....................................................................................................

Back in the Morgue, Sid checked on Sinclair and Sheldon.

"How's he doing?"

"I don't know, I can barely get a pulse. What if we try lifting the beam off him?"

"We can't. We don't know how badly crushed he is. By moving the beam we could kill him."

Outside with the rescue TEAM

"Are we making progress yet?" Yelled the Chief.

"We think so, I can see an opening, but we need more man power over here."

"Get team B over here now, let's go hurry."

With the two teams digging away, things were starting to look up.

As the rescuers found an opening, they called inside.

"Hellooooooooooooooooo, is anyone alive in there?"

"You hear that Mac?"

"Yes...we're alive. There are four of us in the Holding area, and there are three in the Morgue. One of my CSI's in the Morgue was crushed under a beam, he's barely clinging to life, you need to get to them first."

"Okay, . You just hang tight, if you have any problems while we are digging in to the Morgue, you yell, and we'll stop. Got it?"

"Got it. Just save my mEn."

While Danny, Flack, Merrick and Mac sat in a corner away from all the debirs, they waited to hear news on Sheldon.

"Sid, do you hear that, someone is coming through the wall."

"I hear it, just keep breathing for Sheldon."

As they knocked in the wall, Sinclair covered Sheldon's body with his, best he could.

"Thank God. We need you over here. One of our men has been crushed with a beam."

As the resuce's looked at the beam, and how it was positioned across Sheldon's chest. They knew it wasn't good.

"What are you waiting for, get it off him."

"We can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"The beam is what's keeping him alive. If we move it off him, he will die. His chest is crushed."

"Listen, there's no blood. So how can you say....."

"The beam is holding him together. I'm sorry there's no way of removing it, he'll die."

"I can't accept that, you get me some surgeons down here now, and a slat, we are going to lift him and the beam onto my table. I want to have a look with my Ultrasound machine."

"Listen Doctor, I know how you feel. But it will take about eight to ten men to lift him and that beam together."

"I don't care, get it done now."

while Team C brought in the slat, they slid it under Sheldon. Then grabbing the ends and the middles, they lifted him onto the table.

"Now get me an oxygen tank, hurry, and those damn surgeons."

As they left to get the needed help. Mac, Merrick, Danny, and Flack walked in.

"Oh my God. Sheldon. God Sheldon, hold on bud, don't let go."

As the team watched in pain, and sorrow, Sid's Surgeons finally showed up.

"This is highly irregular, the conditions alone will kill him. Do you have any idea how many infections he'll catch? Even if we are able to save him, the chances of survival are slim to none."

As they turned on the Ultrasound machine, and had a picture of Sheldon's organs, they could see his ribs had punctured in his left lung, along with a ruptured spleen, bruised liver, and bowel.

"What do you think?"

"I think you are crazy Sid, but let's see what we can do. You three will lift one end of the beam, and you three EMT's the other, at my count, understand? Sid, you be ready with that scapal. Where the hell are my units of blood?"

"Right here Doctor, they just arrived."

Once they had the blood, saline solution, antibiotic drips going through, they put Sheldon to sleep.

"On my count, one, two, three."

As they lifted, they could hear the air come out of Sheldon's chest. Working quickly, Sid and two other surgeons faught to keep Sheldon alive.

"Christ, what a mess in here, I can 't see anything. You...get over here."

"The name is Taylor."

"Fine. I need you to suction this blood from his chest cavity. Can you do that?"

"Grabbing the tube, Mac began suctioning out the blood, so the surgeon's could stitch."

"I'm telling you Sid, this is going to be one of those stories that make Medical History. Especially if this young man survives."

Once they had his organs repaired, they checked for anything they may have missed.

"Okay, let's get him stitched up, and transferred."

"Will he wake up?"

"Listen Detective, I'd be more worried about the infections he is now going to have to fight. I can tell you this much. His survival rate is 10% if that."

Once they had Sheldon, on his way. Mac and his team headed out.

"Mac, you think Sheldon will make it?" Cried Danny."

"We can only hope Danny, Sid's with him, he'll keep us updated. Let's get out of here."

Entering out of the rubble, Stella ran into Mac's arms, and embraced the life out of him.

"Easy love. It's okay, I'm fine. Shhh!!!! Come on Stel, it's okay. It's over."

When Jennifer seen Flack, she just about smothered him in her love.

"Oh God Don, I thought I lost you, thank God you survived. Are you hurt, are you okay?"

Kissing her softly on the mouth, he whispered...

"I love you Jenn, don't worry, I'm fine. Let's go home."

"Mac, I'll see you later."

"Okay Don, get some rest. Merrick, you can stay with us for a while, till things get straightened out at Headquarters."

"You sure Mac. I wouldn't want to impose."

"You're not, you were invited. Stella this is Special agent Merrick, he's been helping throughout the case."

"It's nice to meet you. Mac, how's Sheldon? I need to see him."

"I know love. Why don't we go home and get cleaned up, after we rest, we'll go see him."

Walking to the car, they strapped in the kids and headed home.

When they arrived at the Hospital, Sheldon was taken right into the ICU and put on life support. Once they had him comfortable, and hooked up to several antibiotic drips, they allowed Sid to see him.

As Sid walked in, he had tears in his eyes. Oh he knew him and Sinclair had done their best to keep him alive. But Sid now knew the rest was up to Sheldon. He knew he would have to fight his way home to them.

Sitting beside him on a chair, he took Sheldon's lifeless hand, bowed his head and prayed...

_"Dear Lord, I'm asking you to hear the pleas for my friend that come from my heart. I need you to help Sheldon find his way back to me and the team. You see Lord. We need Sheldon here. He's not finished on this earth, he has so much more to offer others. We love him Lord, please, bring him home to us._

_Amen."_

While Sid watched the monitor's beep, Danny walked in with Sinclair.

"How is he Sid?"

"Not good Danny. His chances are very slim, even if he makes it through the night, he still has to battle the infections that are coursing through his body."

"Christ. What the hell happened in there?"

"To much, to fast Danny. If not for Sinclair's help, Sheldon would have died, for I could not be in two places at once. He breathed life into Sheldon, and that made a world of difference."

As Danny looked over at Sinclair, he seen his eyes were misted.

"Oh don't look at me like that Messer, I'd do the same for any one of you."

Nodding he understood, Danny walked to the opposite side of the bed and took Sheldon's other hand.

"Listen to me Sheldon. I know you can hear me. You are to fight, fight hard, and do not give up. I need you man, I need you to come home to the team."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,......................................................................................................

Meanwhile Mac had finally gotten home with Stella and the kids.

"Merrick, there's a spare bedroom to your left, get some rest. Is there anyone you need to phone, family wise?"

"No. My wife died a year ago, we had no children together."

Nodding he understood, he watched Merrick leave the room.

Taking Gary from his wife, he held him close, then picking up Claire in his other arm, he sat down and held them close.

"Come here love."

As Stella walked over in tears, Mac wrapped his family in his arms.

"I'm so sorry I scared you all. I love you all so much."

"We love you too daddy. Mommy thought you got hurt real bad."

"No Claire bear, daddy is fine. I want you understand that. Daddy is fine."

Kissing his daughter and son, he walked upstairs and got them ready for bed. Once he read his daughter a story, she fell asleep half way through. Checking on his son once more, he kissed him again and searched for his wife.

"Sweetheart, you okay?"

Seeing her standing by the window, he could see the tears silouetted on her lids. Walking up behind her, he wrapped her tightly in his arms.

"Shhh...come on sweetheart, calm down. It's okay, I'm safe."

"So many times today Mac, I thought I lost you, I thought we'd never see you again. When the building collapsed, I felt my heart die."

Knowing the only way to calm his wife, was to allow her to feel him. He lead her to the bed, and sat her on his lap, facing the mirror. Then without speaking a word, he began caressing her thighs, as he slowly and sensually raised her dress. Touching her where she needed it most, she leaned back against his shoulder and allowed him to seduce her in his love.

A short time later, as she layed drained on the bed. Mac kissed her passionately once more.

"Sweetheart, I'll be home as soon as I can, I need to check on Sheldon. Try and rest. I love you Stella, don't ever forget that."

"I love you too Mac."

Heading downstairs, Merrick was waiting for him.

"Merrick, you okay?"

"Yeah. I just spoke to my Chief. I've been told to hand in my badge, I've been fired."

"What the hell for. You helped, and you got your man."

"Mac, I broke a dozen rules. They don't take lightly to that."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. This is the only life I've had, since my wife died."

"Why don't you come with me to see Sheldon. The Chief is there, maybe we can find a position for you on our team."

"You sure Mac. You think that would happen?"

"I don't know Merrick. But I do know for sure, that we will need someone to replace Sheldon while he hopefully heals."

"Okay. Thanks Mac."

Heading out the door, Mac turned on the alarm.

When Merrick and Mac arrived at the Hospital, they seen Sinclair ready to leave.

"Merrick, if you give us a minute."

"Sure Mac, I'll just head in and see Sheldon."

"I want to thank you Sinclair for saving Sheldon's life. Sid told me without you there, Sheldon would have died."

"No thanks needed Mac. I'd do it again if I had too. I may seem like a mean bastard at times. But that's my image, and my job. As for you and your team, they are the best I and NY have, and don't think it goes unnoticed, cause it don't. Now I need to get back and see where we are going to call home for the next several months, till NYPD and the lab is rebuilt."

"Before you leave Sinclair. We are going to be down one CSI for a while. Now Merrick in there, just lost his job with the FBI. So I was thinking, maybe we should ....."

"You want him hired on?"

"Just till Sheldon is better, and is capable of returning."

"Do you trust him Mac?"

"I do. With my life."

"Okay, tell him to see me in the morning, and we'll get him set up with a badge and weapon."

Nodding his agreement, Sinclair left the Hospital.

When Mac walked into Sheldon's room, he seen Sid was very messed up.

"Guys, give us a few minutes please."

"Sure Mac. Let's go grab some coffee Merrick."

"Oh...Merrick, you are to see Sinclair in the morning, he has some papers for you to sign."

"Okay, thanks Mac."

Once the room was quiet, Mac walked over to Sid, and took him into his arms.

"You okay Sid? How you holding up?"

"Not good Mac. Not good at all. I can't lose Sheldon. He's part of me, you know. It just can't happen, he can't die."

"Listen to me Sid, you need to stop thinking that way. With your quick thinking and Sinclairs, you both gave Sheldon hope, it was the two of you, that held him together, and kept him alive. You can't give up on Sheldon now, trust me, he can hear you, and he needs positive thoughts."

"I know Mac, I'm just not sure if I have any left."

"Sid, you have more left then you know. Why don't you take a break, I'll stay with Sheldon."

"Sure Mac. I'll be right outside."

"Why don't you grab a coffee, go sit with the boys for a bit."

Once the room was silent, except for the sound of the monitors, Mac sat on the edge of Sheldon's bed, and leaned towards his ear.

"Sheldon...Sheldon, I know you can hear me. I know you think this battle you are fighting within yourself can't be won. But it can Sheldon. I know it can. I know how strong Sheldon Hawkes is, he's a fighter, a fighter who never gives in. He keeps battling the evilness till he's ready to come home. So fight Sheldon, fight hard."

As Mac looked over Sheldon's broken body, he reached for his hand, and held it. Feeling the coldness of it, he knew it wasn't a good sign.

"Sheldon, if you can feel me squeezing your hand, blink your eyes, make a sound, or squeeze mine back, come on Sheldon, you need to come back, please Sheldon squeeze."

Not getting any response, Mac understood it was way to soon. So as he released Sheldon's hand, he felt him grip it. Not tightly, just enough to let Mac know, he heard his pleas."

Bending back down, Mac whispered....

_"That's it Sheldon, you keep fighting your way home."_

_"_Any changes Mac?"

Mac wasn't about to give his team false hope.

"No. He's still the same. Listen Danny, I have to get home to Stel and the kids, will you be okay with Sid."

"I will Mac, but what about Merrick?"

"He'll be coming with me, I have a spare room."

"Oh come on Mac. You have your kids that need all your attention, I'll take Merrick with me."

"You sure Danny. He needs to see Sinclair in the morning, 9am sharp."

"He'll be there Mac, no worries. You just get home to Stel and the kids."

"Okay. Merrick after you've seen Sinclair, stop by and see me please. So we can go over how I run my team, and what I expect."

"Sure Mac. I'll see you tomorrow."

After Mac left, Danny whispered.....

"You going to be a CSI?"

"Yeah, just till Sheldon gets better."

"I highly doubt that, if Mac talked Sinclair into hiring you, then you are stuck with us. Mac doesn't pick his team lightly, he must have seen something in you, to fight for you to work as a CSI in NY."

"Hmm...." Was all Merrick could think to say with a smile on his face.

"You're going to like it here, aren't ya?"

"You know what Danny, I think I am."

Once everyone had left the Hospital. Sid pulled up his chair, and sat down beside Sheldon holding his hand.

"Sheldon, I know you can here me. I need you to stay with me Sheldon, I need you to fight. Take my strength if you need it. Sheldon I'll give you everything in my soul, in my spirit, to help you fight."

While Sid caressed Sheldon's hand, and shoulder, he could have swore he flinched his fingers. Doing it again, Sid seen his fingers twitch. Not wanting to be wrong, he kept it to himself for now.

"I know you can hear me Sheldon, I can feel your energy. You don't have to wake yet Sheldon, but you just keep listening, and when you are ready you'll come home."

Laying his head on Sheldon's knees, he fell into sleep.

...........................................................................................................................

When Mac got home, he found his family sound asleep. Walking into the Nursery, he picked up his son, took him to the rocker and sat down with him. As he began rocking, he sang....

_"Gary baby, oh won't you be mine._  
_Gary baby, daddy loves you all the time._  
_You are daddy's Angel, his little tiny star,_  
_that protects your heart from straying afar._

_Gary baby, you are my only one._  
_Who magically makes my world worthwhile._  
_Forever and for always, it will always be you,_  
_my Gary baby, with your heart and soul so pure."_

When he was done his song, he lifted his precious son and laid him carefully in his crib, kissing his little crown.

Covering him up, he left the room, and checked on Claire.

"Daddy_....*Came the little whisper*,_ is that you?"

"It's me Claire Bear, why aren't you sleeping love?"

"I was afraid."

"Afraid of what Claire Bear?"

"I was afraid you were never coming back home."

"Aww...come here my Claire Bear. Daddy would never leave you, ever. I'll always be with my Claire Bear, always right in your heart."

"Can you sleep with me daddy? Can you hold me like you used too?"

"Of course I can."

Laying back on the bed, Mac took his little Claire Bear into his arms, and wrapped her tight, with her little head laying on his heart.

As she snuggled in closer, Mac could feel her tremble.

_"Shh!! come on Claire Bear, it's okay, daddy's here. I promise I'm here forever."_

_Leaning up her little face, she leaned in and kissed her daddy's lips._

_"I love you daddy, you are my hero."_

_"I love you too my Claire Bear, you and Gary Bear, are my heros."_

Closing her eyes, while daddy caressed her back, she finally fell into sleep.

Once she was in deep sleep, Mac crawled out and headed into his room. As he opened the door, he seen his lovely wife sprawled out on her tummy, with her white silken gown half way up her waist.

Stripping himself of his clothes, he knew he needed her tonight. He also knew it would be with a violent need. For his soul was so unpure right now, and she was the only one who could him pure again.

Climbing up upon her, he laid flat out on her back, and raised her hips, as she felt his soul touch hers. Then bending towards to her ear, he whispered...

'I'm sorry sweetheart, I can't be gentle tonight. I need your purity to make me clean."

"Take then Mac, take what you need, and how you need it. Take all of me, I'm yours, till you're at peace."

Mac was so blessed. He had such a loving, beautiful, giving wife, that allowed him to take, because she knew deep in her heart, that he would return the love, the passion, the need twice over.

With no more words between them, Mac possessed his wife's soul, as their fingers locked, their bodies rocked, and their souls merged as one, together in the midnight light.

..........................................................................................................................

While Sid was sleeping, he was startled awake by the nurse entering the room.

"Oh..I'm sorry Sid, I didn't mean to wake you. I just need to take some from vitals from Sheldon."

"Sure, has there been any change?"

"None yet I'm afraid. But he's schedualed for a CT Scan and X-Rays in the morning, so we should know more then."

"Isn't there anything I can do for him right now?"

"Sure, if you like, you can take the oil, and massage his hands, arms, and legs, to help keep the blood flowing."

"Okay, thanks."

After the nurse left, Sid took the oil and dropped a bit on his finger, then began massaging his left hand and arm. While he continued, Mac was watching from the door.

"How is he Sid?"

"Mac...Oh, he's the same. I'm just helping work his muscles. They are sending him for a CT Scan and X-rays in the morning."

"Well that's a good sign. Here, give me that and I'll start on the other side."

Passing Mac the oils, he and Sid worked on Sheldon's muscles through the night.

..........................................................................................................

Meanwhile... Danny and Merrick had arrived at his place.

"Whoa....wow. How the hell did you get a harley in here?"

"It wasn't easy, trust me. So do you play pool?"

"I do. Why, you want a round?"

"Sure, just let me grab a couple beers, while you rack the balls."

While Danny was in the kitchen, Merrick had to admire how close this team seemed to be. They were like family. Something unheard of in the Agency. The more he thought about it, the more he was happy with joining NY's finest.

When Danny came back with the beer, he handed one to Merrick.

"Okay Danny, you break."

"You sure now? I wouldn't want to outshine ya," he laughed.

"Go for it Dan, trust me. By the time I'm done with you, we'll know who's the best," he laughed.

........................................................................................................................................

Meanwhile Flack and Angell had just gotten back to their apartment.

"Jen, how you feeling babe?"

"Okay, a little hungry. Do we have any of that Deli meat left, with that potatoe salad?"

"I think we do love. Why don't I make the snack, and you find the movie."

"Ahhhh...okay, I have the movie already in my mind."

"Oh really? Which one would that be babe?"

"Sliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiver"

"Oh no....not that one with Sharon Stone, where he seduces her and takes off her sweaty clothes, while he admires her beautiful body."

"Mmm..that's the one hot stuff." As she seductively grinded her hips against the wall.

_"What are you up to there Jen?" _Whispered Don.

"Nothing, just going to set up the movie."

Before she get out the kitchen door, Don had her wrapped in his arms, and began seducing her.

_"You know my favorite part of that movie Jen?" When he slowly unclips her sweaty pants, and zipper. Then so erotically he places his hand down and causes her to moan and gring against him."_

_"Mmmm..Dooooooooooooooooooooon....please."_

As he continued his assult on her senses, she felt herself ready to release.

_"Don....stop, please, I......"_

_"shhh!!! let it happen Jen. Let me give you what you so desperately need. Me."_


	7. Chapter 7

Later that evening, Mac went to get coffee for him and Sid. As Sid sat and waited, he noticed Sheldon's finger's twitching. Looking carefully to make sure what he had seen was real, he pushed the call button for the nurse.

"Hi Sid, did you need something?"

"I do. Watch Sheldon's left hand."

As she watched, she noticed his fingers twitching.

"Oh...let me get the doctor."

As she left the room, she banged into Mac, knocking coffee all over his shirt.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry. I'll get you some greens."

"What the hell was that about?" asked Mac.

"Look Mac, Sheldon's hand, it's twitching."

Looking at his hand, Mac picked it up and said...

"Sheldon, if you can here me, squeeze my hand."

As they watched, Sheldon's fingers squeezed Macs tightly.

............................................................................................

Meanwhile....

Danny and Merrick were loaded.

"Christ man, you scammed me. I owe you half my paycheck."

"Thanks Dan. That will help with a new apartment."

"I bet, another beer man, or you ready for bed."

Looking at the clock it read 3am.

"I think we should hit the hay. I have to see Sinclair in the morning."

"Okay man, I'll grab you a pillow and a blanket."

"Hey Dan?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you think Sheldon is?"

"I don't know man. Most likely the same or Mac would have called."

"Yeah! I guess you're right."

.....................................................................................

Meanwhile...

Stella was sound asleep when she heard the crash downstairs. Getting out of the bed, the alarm was going crazy. Grabbing the two kids, she took them into the closet, and locked it from the inside. As she listened, she could hear footsteps.

"Where the hell is ADT, fuck, somethings wrong."

Stella never swore, but she couldn't even here sirens.

Placing the baby down, she told Claire to shh!!! Reaching up, she grabbed the cell phone and called 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"This is Detective Stella Taylor. I need officers dispatched to my home, I have invaders."

"We'll get right on that, don't hang up."

While Stella waited she could hear them enter her daughters room. She knew if the baby made a sound they'd be caught.

"I'm telling you Gage they are not here. They are all at the Hospital."

"Listen you jackass, don't ever use my name again. They are here. Steve went by the Hospital and it was only Taylor there."

All of a sudden, they heard the sirens in the distance.

"Fucking cops man, let's split. Fuck the file, get Henson to get it himself."

Taking off out the back door, they jumped the fence and took off.

"This is the police, is anyone in here?"

Coming out of the closet with the kids, Stella seen Yates and Lyons.

"It's about time, we were almost found."

"Sorry Stella, what the hell happened to your alarm system?"

"I don't know. I need to call Mac."

Picking up the phone, Stella called the Hospital.

When Mac returned home, he found his family snuggled up on the sofa.

"Stel, what happened love?"

"I'm not sure Mac. We were sound asleep. Next thing I heard was glass shattering, but no alarm going off. So the kids and I hid in the closet, and I called the Police using the cell phone we leave in there with the locked 45."

"What do you mean the alarm didn't go off.?"

"Excuse me, . I'm from the Alarm company. We've done a check of your alarm panal outside, it appears the wired were clipped."

"Clipped. I thought your company was full proof?"

"It is Detective. We are checking the backgrounds of our employees now."

"When you find out anything, I want to know."

"Yes sir. Will do."

.......................................................................................................

After everyone left. Mac asked Stella...

"Sweetheart. Do you have any idea what they were looking for?"

"Not really. One of them said a file. But when they heard the sirens they took off."

"Did you get a name, or hear anything important?"

"One of the guys called the other Gage, and the other said that Steve could get the file himself."

"I can't believe these people are still after that file. What the hell is in it. I've looked at it, and seen nothing that we don't already know."

"I don't know Mac. Maybe there's a cryptic message or something between the notes, who knows. All I know is the kids and I need to find somewhere to go for the night."

"Okay. I'm going to drop you off at Danny's. Merrick is there with him, you should all be safe there."

As they packed the overnight bags, and headed out to the car, the shooting started.

"Bang, bang, bang."

"Get down, everyone down. Where the hell are those shots coming from?"

"I'm not sure Detective. We'll have a look."

While the Officers searched, Mac took off with his family. When the arrived at Danny's they found the door opened, and no one inside.

"Danny....Merrick. Where the hell are you guys?"

After searching the apartment, Mac knew somethihng was wrong.

*Phone Rings*

"Taylor."

"Hello Mac. How are you?"

"Merrick? Where the hell are you, and were is Danny?"

"Well Mac, they are all here with me. Say hello to your boss."

"What the hell is going on Merrick?"

"You Taylor. Are going to bring me the file. No tricks this time. If you try anything, Jennifer gets it first, followed by Flack. Oh...and if I was you I'd hurry. It seems Gage has taken a liken to Jennifer, and I'm not sure how long I can contain him."

"You son of a bitch. I knew it was to easy. Someting about you bothered me from the begining."

"Just bring the file Mac. You have two hours, then your CSI's start to die."

When Mac arrived at the address he was given, he knew he'd have to handle it alone. Opening the door, he cautiously walked inside and called....

"Merrick? Merrick, where are you, you son of a bitch?"

"I'm right here Taylor, throw your weapon on the ground, towards me, and no funny tricks or Jennifer gets it in the head."

As Mac slid his weapon towards Merrick, a light flicked on and he seen his CSI's bound and gagged on the floor, except for Jennifer who had a gun to her head.

"Did you bring the file?"

"Of course I did."

Pulling it out, Mac slid it across the floor. As Merrick looked through it, he noticed half of it was missing.

"Where's the rest of it Taylor?"

"It's hidden. I'll tell you where it is as soon as you release my CSI's."

"Hah...like that's going to happen. Give me the rest of the file Mac, I'm not playing here."

Cocking the gun at Jennifer's head, he looked at the fear in her face. That's when Mac seen his opportunity to motion Jennifer. Giving her the signal, she brought down her fist, and punched Merrick in his crotch.

"Auuuuuuuugh....you bitch."

Mac ran towards him, Jennifer ducked as Mac attacked Merrick beating him to the ground.

"MAC.....look out behind you."

Picking up the gun, Jennifer fired at Gage killing him instantly. Leaning towards Merrick's ear he said....

"How many more of you are there? Tell me now before I change my mind and kill you."

"You're to clean for that Taylor. You don't have the guts to be dirty."

"Think not? You'd be surprised what I'd do for my team."

Twisting Merrick's neck, Mac heard him squeal in pain.

"Okay.....he choked out. Just me, I'm the last. I swear Taylor. Now let me loose you bastard."

Not releasing his hold, he told Jennifer to grab his cuff's. Bringing them over, she cuffed Merrick. Just as the FBI and SWAT came storming in.

"Mac? Mac you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine Sinclair, go untie my team."

Once everyone was released, Mac looked towards the FBI.

"Just what kind of unit our you running?"

"We are very sorry. But we can't discuss this case. We've brought you the papers for Merrick's release into our custody."

"You have got to be kidding me. After what my team and I have been through, you owe me something."

"Fine. We've been working this case for four years. In that four years, we had six Agents who were working for the Mofia in New Orleans. We knew they became crooked, but there was nothing we could do at that time. We knew if we jumped to soon the boss would flee. But then you and your sidekicks came in and tried to play hero. We lost four of our real Agents due to your interference."

"I don't give a hell what you lost. I have a member of my team fighting for his life, all because of Headquarters allowing weapon trades to happen. It was your stupidity that caused this. You have no one to blame but yourself. Now take Merrick, and get the hell out of my City."

Once FBI cleared out, along with SWAT, Mac and his team headed back to the Hospital.

"You think it's all over Mac?"

"I do Danny. They have the file, and Merrick is now in custody."

"I can't believe Headquarters would allow weapon deals to go down."

"I don't think they meant for it to go this far. There was no way they could have known that their Agents would have become corrupt."

"Hmmm...I guess. How you doing Don?"

"I'm good, though I think I'll take Jennifer home. We'll stop by and see Sheldon later today."

"Okay Don. Get some rest Jennifer."

"I will Mac. You take care of your family. They must be worried by now."

"I will Jennifer."

...................................................................................................

When Mac, Sinclair and Danny arrived at the Hospital, Claire came running.

"Daddy, daddy, I missed you and love you."

"I love you too my Claire Bear."

After smothering her daddy in kisses, he carried her into Sheldon's room.

"Hi sweetheart, how you feeling?" As he wrapped his wife and son in his arms.

"We're fine Mac. The doctor was in. He informed us Sheldon's brain waves were functioning normally, and his chest and lungs were healing."

"Daddy, we had someone smash our window. It's a big mess."

"I know my Claire Bear, we'll get it fixed."

"Okay, I love you daddy bear." As she smothered him in kisses again.

.......................................................................................................

With life in NY slowly returning to normal, Sheldon still slept.

"Any changes yet Sid?"

"No. Still nothing Mac. I just don't get it. They say everything has healed, and his brain waves are normal, why won't he wake up?"

"I'm not sure. Could be he's not ready Sid. Why don't you go home and spend some time with your family?"

Mac could tell Sid didn't want to leave. But he also knew his family was missing him.

"Sure Mac. You'll stay with him?"

"I will. I promise you Sid. I won't leave till you get back."

"Oh don't promise me that Mac. If you get a call out you'll have to leave him."

"I'll tell you what Sid. If I get a call out, I'll call you. How's that?"

"Okay Mac."

Bending down he whispered in Sheldon's ear....

"I swear to you Sheldon, I've not gone far. I'm just going home for a while and then I'll be back. I promise. But you continue to fight for me, okay?"

Watching with pain, Mac hoped to hell Sheldon woke up soon. For he knew if he didn't. Sid would not be able to cope with the outcome.

................................................................................................

Meanwhile....

Flack was pampering Angell with breakfast in bed.

"Look what I brought you Jenn, breakfast in bed."

"Mmm...looks good. You're going to spoil me."

"I hope so. As I plan on it for the rest of our lives."

As Angell bit into the strawberry Flack passed her, something hit her tooth. Removing the strawberry, she seen the ring shinning inside.

_"Oh my God...."_ she whispered

Getting down on his knee, Flack looked into her eyes and said...

_"Jennifer, you have become my destiny, my hope, my world and more. Now I hope on this day, you'll accept me as your husband forever more."_

With tears shinning in her eyes, she whispered....

_"Yes Don, I'll marry you. Forever and everyday forward, I accept to be your wife."_

Placing the diamond on her finger, he passionately kissed her between the scent of strawberries that lingured on her sweet lips.

.............................................................................................................

As Mac sat down, he whispered to Sheldon....

"Sheldon, what is keeping you from coming home to us?"

As Sheldon walked through the beauty of the land he was on, he smiled to himself.

"So much warmth here, so much peace."

Walking a little further he seen a beautiful vision walk towards him.

"Hello Sheldon."

Turning his head to the side a bit, he felt he knew her, of her. Something about her seemed familuar.

"Aiden?"

Smiling beautiful, she whispered....

"Walk with me a while Sheldon."

Outstretching her hand, Sheldon took it, as she turned taking him back the other way.

"Why are we going back? It's so peaceful here."

"I know Sheldon. That is why we call this Heaven. Such peace and tranquility. But you cannot enter here yet, your time on the earth is not done. There are people who need you, love you, and miss you."

"I can feel them you know. I can hear them call me, talk to me, telling me to come back."

"Then why don't you go Sheldon. Why would you want to be lost in between two worlds?"

"I don't. I want to go with you. I want to go back to the warmth."

"I'm sorry Sheldon. They will not allow you entrance. It's just the way it's always been. Heaven is for those who have completed their tasks in life. Who are finished with what the Lord had planned for them."

Feeling himself nearing the edge, he could see Mac watching him, talking to him, as he seen Sid walk back in.

"Mac, I'm back. Has there been any change at all?"

"No Sid. I'm sorry, I wish there had."

As Sheldon listened, he felt the beautiful Angel lead him further towards his body.

"Go Sheldon, go back to those that still need and love you. And do me a favour when you get back."

"Sure, what favour?"

"Tell Mac and the team that I love them. Tell them I've always loved them, and to take care for me."

Kissing Sheldon on the cheek, he felt her tear slip onto his. Then opening his eyes, he seen her disappear into the mist.

"Aiden......?"

As Mac and Sid looked at Sheldon, they seen he was still sleeping, but talking, as his eye slipped out a tear.

"Mac....?"

"I know, I heard him."

With a look of confusion, Mac wondered why Sheldon would be speaking Aiden's name. Moving in closer, they seen his eyes open.

"Sheldon? Sheldon, oh God, he's awake Mac."

"I'll get the doctor."

"Sheldon, you're back."

Bending down, Sid hugged him tightly.

_"Sid....let up a little, I can't....."_

"Oh...sorry."

Entering the room with the doctor, Mac waited patiently to find out why Sheldon called Aiden's name.

"Sheldon can you look up for me?"

As Sheldon looked up towards the ceiling, Mac seen him smiling.

"How do you feel Sheldon?"

"Tired...he whispered. Thirsty too."

"Okay, we are going to send you to X-Ray and do another set of scans, just to make sure you are okay."

Nodding that he understood. The doctor left the room. Then looking at Mac, Sheldon said......

"Aiden says hello."

..............................................................................................

Meanwhile....

Stella was feeding Claire and Gary, when the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hi Stella."

"Hey Jennifer, how you feeling?"

"Better. Much better, I have some news for you."

"You do, what news?"

"Don and I are getting married. He asked me this morning."

"Oh my God, I'm so happy for you two. We'll have to set up a little celebration party as soon as Sheldon wakes up."

"Still no change?"

"Not that I know of. Mac hasn't called yet."

"Okay, let me know when he does?"

"I will, don't worry. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Stella."

"Bye Jennifer."

........................................................................................

Back at the Hospital, Mac was still staring at Sheldon.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"I said....Aiden said hello."

Nodding his head at Sheldon that he understood, he said....

"I'm glad you're back Sheldon, I thought for sure we lost you."

"Thanks Mac. I know, I felt lost myself, but it was so warm there."

Sid piped up and said....

"That's why they call it Heaven Sheldon."

Embracing him again in his arms, the Orderly came in.

"Nice to have you finally awake Sheldon. Are you ready to go to X-Ray?"

"I am. Actually, I'm ready to go home," he laughed.

Mac and Sid laughed.

"I'm going to call Stella, then the team, and give the news."

While Sheldon had gone to X-Ray, Sid fixed up his room, and straightened the bed.

"Are you doing my job now?"

Looking at the older lady, he smiled.

"Sorry. I'm just so happy my Sheldon is awake."

Smiling the lady began changing the sheets.

..............................................................................................................................

Meanwhile, Stella had placed little Gary on the floor with Claire.

"You play nice with your brother, and share the blocks."

"I will mama. I love my brother."

_*ring, ring*_

"Hello?"

"Hi sweetheart. I have some news for you. Sheldon's awake."

"Oh...thank God. Thank you God, thank you, thank you, thank you."

"I'll be home shortly love, I'm going to call the rest of the team."

"Okay Mac. Make sure Flack shares his news with you."

"What news?"

"You'll see. I'll see you when you get home, love you."

"I love you to Stel."

Hanging up the phone, he called Danny next.

"Messer."

"Hey Danny, it's Mac. I thought you'd like to know Sheldon's awake."

"He is? Oh thank Christ. I'll be there shortly. Did Flack tell you his news yet?"

"What news? Stella said the same thing."

"You'll see, just call Flack and Angell."

Hanging up again, Mac was getting annoyed.

"Hello."

"Don, it's Mac. Sheldon's awake."

"He is, thank God Mac. Jen and I will be there shortly."

"Hold on Don. Stel said you have some news for me."

"Oh...we do. We'll tell you when you get here."

Hearing the click, Mac swore to himself.

_"Shit. What the hell is going on around here."_

_........................................................................................_

Entering Sheldon's room, Mac seen Sid waiting patiently for Sheldon to return.

"I hope this means you are going to sleep at home tonight Sid." Smiled Mac.

"I will be, don't worry Mac."

"I always worry about my team. That includes the Coroner I concider a friend."

"That's nice Mac. I appreciate you too."

Smiling away, Sid and Mac both waited for Sheldon to return.

...................................................................................................

When Flack and Angell arrived at the Hospital they were greeted by Mac.

"Flack, Angell, about time. Now can you tell me your news?"

"Sure. Angell and I are getting married."

Holding up her finger to show the ring, Mac smiled and said....

"Took you two long enough, I knew it would happen. So when is the big day?"

"We've decided on a small ceremony in my fathers back yard."

"That sounds great Don. Let Stel know if you need any help, I'm sure she'd be more then happy too."

"Thanks Mac, I might just take you up on that."

"You're welcome Jennifer."

"So where's Sheldon?"

"He's down at X-Ray, having a few tests."

"But he's feeling okay?"

"Yeah. He's great Don. So tell me. Are their children in the future for you two, li'l Gary needs some playmates."

As they all laughed, Sheldon was being wheeled back to his room.

"Flack and Angell, how's it going?"

"We should be asking you that. Don't ever scare us like that again."

"Sorry, I'll try not too." said Sheldon.

"Did you get your results Sheldon?"

"I did Mac. I can be released at the end of the week. all tests were normal."

"Normal, then there must be some mistake," smirked Flack.

As they stared at him, he said....

"What!!! Show me a CSI that is normal." asked Don.

As they all laughed, Mac helped Sheldon back into bed.

....................................................................................

Meanwhile.....

Stella was getting lunch ready for the kids when the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Melisa...Melisa? Help me, he's coming, he's going to kill me. Help me Melisa."

"Hello, can you tell me where you are?"

Stella was confused, she knew this young girl was obviously in some serious trouble.

"Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh!!!!"

"Hello? Hello? Are you still there?"

Not wanting to lose the connection. Stella picked up her cell and called Mac.

"Taylor."

"Mac. I need your help. I think a unknown female may be in trouble."

"Calm down Stella. Start at the begining."

"I recieved a call from a young girl. She was screaming that he was coming for her, that he was going to kill her. She kept saying "Melisa help me." Then I heard her scream. I still have the phone off the hook, so we don't lose the connection."

"Okay love. I want you to stay by the phone incase she comes back, I'm going to get Flack on it now."

"Okay Mac, but hurry."

"I will love, just stay calm."

Hanging up the phone the gang knew something was wrong.

"What is it Mac?"

"I need you get in touch with the station, I need someone over to my home to trace a call."

"What? What's going on Mac?"

"I think Stella may have just heard someone being murdered. We need that call traced immediately."

"Okay Mac, I'll get on it now."

"Thanks, I'm going to head home. I'll meet up with you there. Sheldon, I'll be back soon."

"Okay Mac. Just take care of Stella and your family. Keep me informed if you find the girl."

"I will."

Leaving out of the Hospital, Mac hoped they weren't to late.

...................................................................................................

By the time Mac returned home, the Officers were already there.

"Mac!! Thank God your home. They've pin pointed the phone booth used to make the call."

"Okay. Where?"

"East 42nd street. There are Officers already there."

Leaving out the door again, Mac headed to 42nd street. When he arrived he seen Danny already there.

"Danny!! Have you found anything?"

"Yeah Mac. It looks like she may have struggled with her attacker. We found blood on the metal below the glass. I also found a chipped finger nail. could have fallen off in the struggle."

"Okay Danny. Get those back to lab, and have Adam work on them immediately. We need to find this girl."

"I'm on it Mac."

"Hey Mac!!"

"What is it Don? Did you find something?"

"Yeah. Two eyewitnesses say they seen the victim being dragged into a dark blue or black sedan. But they couldn't get the plate number."

"Did they say the girl looked alive?"

"Yeah. She was struggling pretty hard. The witness seen the guy smash her head into the car door, knocking her out."

"Okay Don. Have your Officers get on that sedan. This is priority, understood?"

"Yeah Mac."

After Don left to inform the Officers, Mac searched the area with Angell.

"Mac!!! You think we'll find her alive?"

"Let's hope we do."

As Mac looked down he noticed the piece of paper on the ground. Putting on his gloves, he picked it up and opened it.

"What is it Mac?"

"Looks like a SOS letter."

"What does it say?"

"Help me. My father is trying to kill me."

Placing it in the evidence bag, Mac passed it to Angell to take back to Adam.

"That's kind of odd. Why would the victim write that. She would have been smarter to write down her attackers name. Or at least her name."

"Maybe, maybe not. This could also have nothing to do with our case at all. We won't know till everything is processed. I'm going to head back to the lab and see Adam."

"Okay Mac. See you later."

........................................................................................................

Back at home, Stella had gotten the kids settled in bed for the night.

"Mommy. Why is daddy never home to read to me anymore before bed?"

"Well Claire bear. Daddy is really busy with his new case. But I know when daddy comes home, he visits you while you sleep. He gives you kisses and hugs, and whispers he loves you."

"But I miss daddy. He tells the best stories, and sings the funniest songs."

"I know sweetheart. Now tuck in, and give me kisses."

Reaching up to her mommy. Claire smothered her in kisses.

"I love you mommy."

"I love you too Claire bear, night."

Leaving the room Stella checked on little Gary.

"Mama."

Stretching his arms real wide, he giggled.

"You my little bear should be sleeping."

Still giggling, he said...."up, uppy mama."

Picking up her son, she carried him to the rocker, and sat down with him. As she began rocking, little Gary cuddled himself under her chin, and fell into sleep.

Carefully getting up, Stella placed him back in his crib.

"Sleep precious Gary bear."

Leaving the room, Stella headed back downstairs to wait for Mac.

..................................................................................................................................

Just as Angell and Mac were heading back to the lab, Mac's phone rang.

"Taylor."

"Mac, it's Danny. We need you in Central Park, we think we may have found the young girl."

"Okay Danny, we're on our way."

"What's going on Mac?"

"It seems Danny may have found the female victim."

"Oh no, she's dead."

"I think so, we'll know more when we get there."

When they arrived Mac turned her over, and noticed she was sliced and restitched, from her chest to her stomach.

"What the hell is that? And where the hell are her hands?"

As Danny looked closer, he noticed the stitching.

"I'm not sure Mac. It looks like someone sewed her up."

"Okay, Danny get her back to the moruge, I want Sid on this. Let me know immediately if you find anything."

"I will Mac."

"Angell and I will search the area, we need to find her hands."

Back at the morgue, Sid carefully opened the young girls chest, and stood in shock as Mac walked in.

"Sid!! You okay?"

Walking over, Mac noticed the youngs girls hands were gripping her heart.

"Is that......"

"It is Mac. It looks like her killer cut off her hands and wrapped them around her own heart. I've never seen anything like this. Looks like you have real sick one on your hands."

As they examed the young girl further, Sid noticed the stitching was done with precise care.

"Why am I begining to think whoever killed this young girl had experience in the medical field."

"Hey Mac!!! We got an ID on the young girl. Melisa Van Doughell."

Mac looked at Sid, as Sid looked at Mac.

"Did you say Melisa?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, when Stella recieved the call. She said the young girl was calling her Melisa."

........................................................................................................................

Meanwhile.....

The young girl had escaped again. Running down the street she stopped at another phone booth. Bleeding from the head, she wiped the blood from her eyes and picked up the phone.

Stella was finished watching the news. Turning off the TV she noticed the time was 1am. Heading upstairs she got ready for bed.

_*Phone rings*_

"Hello"

_"Help me, please help me Melisa. They want to kill me!!!"_

Hearing the click of the phone, Stella called Mac.

"Taylor."

"Mac....she just called again, but someone hung up the phone. She keeps crying for Melisa. She said they were trying to kill her."

Stella heard the silence.

"Mac!!! Did you hear me Mac."

"I heard you Stella. But I'm afraid she's not going to be able to help her."

"What? Why?"

"We have Melisa here Stella, in the morgue, she's dead."

"Mac what is going on?"

"I'm not sure Stella, but we need to figure it out fast. I'll be home shortly. If she calls again, call me back."

"I will Mac. Bye."

Hanging up the phone, Stella couldn't help but feel the cold shiver, as she worried if they would find the young unknown girl alive.

When Mac returned home, he found Stella sound asleep on the couch. As he watched her sleep, it never ceased to amaze him how lucky he was. He had two beautiful children, a loving, caring wife, who he more then adored. To Mac, he was the luckiest man in this world.

Walking towards his wife, he realized her sleeping on the couch was becoming a habit. Oh he knew it was because she was missing his love and warmth at night. He also knew he had been working to damn hard. Leaning down, he stroked the hair away from her neck, and softly whispered....

"Stel....sweetheart, I'm home. Let's go to bed love."

"Mmm...did you find her Mac?"

"No. We still haven't gotten a location on her. Come on now, bedtime."

"Are you coming?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?"

"Hmm...oh, I thought you might have back in."

"Not right now. We've done what we can. All we can do is hope she calls again."

Watching his wife drift back into sleep, Mac carried her upstairs.

"Am I going to have to undress you again love? This is getting to be a pleasure I enjoy." He smiled.

"As Stella smiled back, Mac whispered....

_"It's been to long love. I've missed your beautiful skin, your soft lips, your sweet caress."_

_"Such a romantic. Take me Romeo, I'm yours."_

Lifting off her shirt, Mac erotically caressed her back with his fingertips, and as he seen the passion flare in her eyes, he kissed her. A deep, sensual kiss, one that caused her to grip her husband and hold on for dear life.

Sitting with her in his lap, he turned her to face him, as she began raining little kisses down his chest, causing him to hold his breath.

_"Steeeel,"_ he moaned out.

Oh yes, it had been to long, to long for the both of them, as they attacked each other with a lovers passion that could melt the Universe.

_"I love you Stella."_

_"I love you too Mac."_

That was the last words that were spoken, as they took each other into their world of eternal love.

,.....................................................................................................................

Meanwhile, they had her again.

"For Christ sakes you God damn moron, can't you even watch one girl without having her escape?"

"I'm sorry boss, her father is going to be pissed. I hit her pretty damn hard this time, she hasn't waken yet."

"Shit. You better not have killed her."

As he walked over, he checked for a pulse.

"Is she alive?"

"Yeah. Next time be more careful. Her father should be here any minute, go get a cloth and clean her up a bit. I'm going to watch for him."

When the kidnapper left the room, his partner headed towards the bathroom. Hearing the water running, she knew this would be her last chance to escape. For if she didn't make it, she'd be dead by morning at her fathers hands.

Carefully opening the window, she climbed down the fire escape and took off running into the streets of NY.

As she ran around the corner, she rammed right into Danny.

"Ouff. Hey there, slow down."

"Help me, please help me. They're going to kill me."

"Calm down, it's okay. No one will hurt you. Tell me your name."

"Gwen, Gwen Stormwell. We need to get out of here now. They'll be coming."

"Hey...get back here. Right now."

As Danny seen the two guys coming towards them, he grabbed the girl by the arm and took off with her.

"You're the one we've been looking for, aren't you?"

"Please, I need to find Melisa, she's in danger."

Danny wasn't sure if this was the right time to tell her about her friend.

"Just keep running Gwen."

Dialing his cell, he contacted NYPD. Before the squad cars arrived, the two suspects fired, shooting Danny in the neck. As the girl watched him bleed and try to breathe, she knew she had no choice but to leave him.

When the Officers arrived with Flack. He noticed right away it was Danny.

"Danny. Christ Danny hold on. Keep breathing pal, don't give up on me."

As Danny tried to struggle out the words, he passed out from loss of blood. When the Ambulance and Paramedics arrived, they assesed Danny, put him on the gurning, and took off for the Hospital with Flack leading the way.

Picking up his cell phone, Flack called Mac.

"Mac, Danny's been shot. We are on route to the Hospital. It's not good."

"Okay Don, I'll be right there."

"Mac. Is everything okay?"

"No. Danny's been shot. I have to go."

"Oh God, keep me informed."

"I will love."

Just as Mac left the house the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Melisa...help me Melisa, I need you. Hurry, help me."

"Listen, where are you?"

"Who is this? Where's Melisa?"

"You've been calling my home all night. I'm your only help right now. Where are you?"

"I'm at the phone booth on 42nd, they are trying to kill me. But I didn't shot the cop. I swear, they did it."

"Okay. Stay where you are. Is there anywhere you can hide?"

"I think so. There's a bin behind the store, please hurry I can hear them coming."

Hanging up the phone, Stella called her neighbour to watch the kids. When she arrived at the corner, she seen the store, and two big guys searching the area. Knowing she wasn't going to able to get near the girl right now, she decided to watch from across the street.

"Christ man, she gave us the slip. Her father is going to kill us."

"Shut your mouth. This is all your fault. I told you to watch her."

"I'm sorry boss, but I have other problems. That guy you shot was a Detective. I've got to get out of town before he comes through."

"What do you mean he's a Detective. How the hell do you know that?"

"His name is Messer. His brother use too run with my cousins gang."

"That doesn't mean he recognized you. So just calm down. No way in hell are you leaving me to take the blame from Gwen's father."

"Christ man, let's just cut our losses and leave the City. We have nothing left here."

"I don't know man. If her father finds us, he'll kill us for sure. He has alot of contacts."

"Contacts or not, I'm leaving. You can come or you can stay. See ya man."

Taking off down the street, the other suspect realized his partner was right. Her father would kill them for losing his daughter. Running after his friend, they headed towards the Bus Station.

Meanwhile Gwen's father was at the Motel where his daughter was supposed to be. As he opened the door, he realized the room was empty.

"For Christ sakes, where the hell are they."

"Excuse me sir, can I help you."

"Yeah. 500 bucks if you can tell me where the guys went in this room."

"I'm not sure where they went, but they took off really quick, I heard one of them yelling catch the girl."

Knowing he couldn't leave any witness, Gwen's father shot the guy with his silencer and took off into the street.

"When I find those two, I'll do more then kill them, I'll bury them alive."

Getting into his car, he took off down 42nd hoping to run into them.

With the suspects gone, Stella parked her car behind the store.

"Hello? Hello, are you here?"

Seeing the movement behind the bin, Stella drew her gun.

"Don't shoot me. Please, don't shoot me."

"Are you the young lady who's been calling my home?"

"I am. My name is Gwen, and my father is trying to kill me."

Pushing Gwen towards the car, she had her get in. Shutting the door, Stella got in the drivers side and took off, not realizing Gwen's father was following them.

........................................................................................................................

Stella realized it was best not to take her to her home. For she knew she would be putting her children in danger.

"I'm going to take you to the Hospital. My husband is there. His name is Taylor, he'll help you."

"What!! No, no Hospital, my dad will find me there. People know me there."

"What do you mean people know you there?"

"My dad is a world renouned surgeon. They'll call him. Please, I'm not safe there."

"Listen Gwen. You need to trust me. I'm a Detective also. My husband and other Officers will be there. You will be well protected."

Looking out her mirror, Stella realized she was being followed.

"Great!! Listen to me Gwen. We are being followed. Our best bet is the Hospital, trust me please. Otherwise we will both be killed."

"Fine. But what is your name?"

"Stella, you can call me Stella."

When they pulled into the Hospital, Stella seen the car parked behind them. Picking up her cell, she called Mac.

"Taylor."

"Mac. We need your help. I have the young girl with me. We are outside in the hospital parking area. I need you, and Flack to come meet us. We've been followed.

"Okay Stel. Stay right there love, and don't move. Do you have your weapon?"

"No. I was in a hurry and left it at home. Plus I was thinking about Danny.

"Okay. Just stay in the car, we are on our way."

When Stella hung up the phone Gwen paniced.

"Umm....did you say Danny?"

"Yes. Messer. Why you know him?"

"No. But I heard one of the guys say that they needed to get out of town. He said that he knew Danny. That his brother was in their cousins gang or something."

"Tanglewood!!!! Listen Gwen. Did you happen to see a tattoo?"

"Yeah. The guy had one on his shoulder, kind of looked like my dads. I found it really weird."

Watching the car, Stella noticed the guy was no longer in it.

"Come on Mac, where are you?"

Coming off the elevator, Mac and his team took off into the parking grounds.

"Do you see them Flack?"

"No. You see them Danny?"

"No. Where the hell are they."

"Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh!!!!!"

Running to the direction of the sound, Mac knew they may be to late.

When they arrived at the area the scream came from, Mac seen Stella laying on the ground.

"Stel!!! Stella, come on sweetheart, answer me."

"Mm...Maaac, help her, he has her."

As Mac stood up he seen the car pulling out of the lot. As he aimed and fired, the bullet hit the wheel, and the car turned over twice, before landing upside down.

"FLACK!!! Get the medical teams out here now!!"

While Flack ran in for help, Mac dragged the young girl from the car.

"She's not breathing."

Starting CPR, Mac pumped on her chest, all the while telling her to _"come on, breathe."_

As the doctors ran over, they moved Mac out of the way and continued with CPR.

"I'll check on the father."

Checking the drivers side, Mac felt for a pulse.

"Is he alive Mac?"

"No. He's dead Don. Let's just hope the girl survives. I have a feeling there is more to this case then we think."

"We have a pulse, let's move her."

.....................................................................................................................

While Mac and Don waited for the Coroner to show, he checked on Stella.

"You okay sweetheart?" As he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her hair.

"I'm fine Mac. Don't worry, I'm more worried about Gwen and Danny."

"Danny's going to be fine. The bullet grazed his neck. Sweetheart, did Gwen happen to tell you anything? Anything that might help?"

"Umm...she did. She informed me that the suspect who shot Danny apparently knew him. She said his cousin was in the same gang as Danny's brother. Also, she said her father had a tattoo on his shoulder, just like the suspect."

Realesing his wife. Mac walked over, put on his gloves, and checked the back of shoulder.

"There no tattoo. Which means this is not her father that was following you."

"But she screamed. She yelled _"__**no daddy**__."_

"Something isn't right here. This case is turning into a puzzle."

"Where do you want me to start Mac?"

"Oh!!! I almost forgot. Gwen said that the suspects were headed to the Bus Station."

"Thanks sweetheart. I want you to go home to the kids, I'll be there as soon as I can. Let's go Flack."

"Mac!!! I want to stay Gwen. She's all alone right now. And if that wasn't her father, then she's still in danger."

"Okay Stel. But then I want you home with our children. I need to know you are all safe."

"I promise Mac. Good luck finding the kidnappers, and Dannys shooter."

.........................................................................................

Heading back into the Hospital Stella asked the nurse....

"Excuse me, can you tell me how Gwen Stormwell is doing. I'm with the NYPD."

"Umm...I'm sorry to inform you she died 5minutes ago. They couldn't stop the bleeding. She died on the table."

"What!!! She wasn't bleeding. Where is she? What Trauma room is she in?"

"Trauma one, but you can't go in there. Hey...stop. Security."

As Stella stormed through the Trauma room, she found it empty.

"Where's the young girl that was in here?"

"She was taken down to the Morgue. They declaired her dead five minutes ago."

"Who declaired her dead?"

"Umm...a doctor Smith."

"SMITH!!! Smith!!! Check again. Just what kind of Hospital are you running here. You just let some doctor come in and work on a patient without even so much as a medical ID."

"I'm sorry Detective. In situations like these, we have no time to ask questions. I'm sorry."

"Don't be damn sorry. Just go find her."

As the nurse ran out to check, Stella called Mac as Sheldon and Danny walked in.

"Stel!!! Is everything okay?"

"No. We need to check the morgue, we are looking for Gwen, the young girl. I think she may have been kidnapped from the Trauma room. We need to hurry on this, times wasting."

"Taylor."

"Mac!!! They've got her. Danny, Sheldon and I are checking the Morgue. The nurse said a declaired her dead, and had two orderly's remove her body."

"Okay Stella. Keep me informed. Are you sure Danny is okay to help?"

"He seems fine Mac. I need to go. I'll call you if we find anything."

After Mac and Angell found and dropped off the two suspects at the station, they arrived at the lab, where they met Adam.

"Mac. I have some information for you. It seems that your male victim, the one you thought was the father. Turns out it's her Uncle. We matched the samples to that of the ones the Hospital sent over from Gwen. They all came back with 7 out of 13 common alleles. So I did a little check with records. Turns out , and Peter Stormwell are identical twins.

"So what you are telling me is that the Gwen didn't know she had Uncle?"

"She must not have Mac. You said yourself that she thought he was her dad."

"Okay. Anything else Adam?"

"Not at the moment, I'm still running a few more tests. I'll get back to you."

"Okay, thanks Adam. Angell let's go meet up with the others."

...................................................................................................

Meanwhile....

Stella, Danny and Flack were searching the Morgue, when Stella seen two suspects rolling out a gurney.

"Hey!! Freeze."

As the two guys seen her, they threw the body bag into the back of the van, and took off.

"**Danny, Flack, let's go**."

While they raced to their car. Stella informed Mac that the Coroner van was heading out Mercy General.

As the chase began, the van turned the corner and disappeared.

"Where the hell did they go? They just disappeared."

"I don't know Flack. This doesn't make sense. Let's check the Warehouses."

"Whoa...hold on. Here comes Mac and Angell."

"Did you find them?"

"No Mac. It seems we lost them. But they can't be far. We were just getting ready to check the Warehouses, she has to be in one of them."

"Okay Danny. I want you,Flack and Sheldon to check the left side, Stella, Angell and myself will check the right. Remember, the girl is injured, so be careful in your pursuit, understood?"

"Yeah Mac. We understand."

.........................................................................................................

_*In the South Side Watrehouse*_

"Did you find her?"

"Yeah man, we have her right here. But it got pretty heated. We didn't have the time to take care with her."

"She better still be alive."

Opening the back door of the Coroner van, the father looked at the body bag.

"You sealed her in a body bag? Where's the damn air hole? How the hell can she breathe in there?"

"We're sorry boss. Like I said we had to be quick. Detectives were chasing us."

"I don't care who the hell was chasing you. You should have made an air pocket for her."

As Gwens father opened the bag, he seen his daughter laying lifeless in the bag. Feeling for a pulse, he realized she was dead.

"You idiots, you've killed her. Now because of you two I get nothing. I needed her alive for two more days. I told the four of you, on her 20th birthday is when you get your payout. But now you get nothing excpet my bullets through you both."

Firing a double shot the two suspects went down.

"Did you hear that Mac?"

"I did Stel. It came from the South side, let's go."

When they arrived at the Warehouse, they found Gwen along with the two suspects.

"Mac we're too late. She's gone."

"Flack call it in."

As Mac walked over to his wife, he took her into his arms.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. Shhh...it's going to be okay."

"Mac we still have a problem."

"I know that Angell. We need to find the father, fast."

Mac knew time was wasting. For Dr. Stormwell had a head start on them.

.......................................................................................................................

_*On route back to the Hospital*_

_"God what a mess this has turned into. My daughter is dead, I get no money, and I have no escape. Where the hell am I going to go?"_ He said to himself.

Arriving at the Hospital, he knew there would be Officers around the building. so pulling in underground, he parked his car, entered the elevator, and headed to the OR. Grabbing a set of greens, and a mask he walked back down towards his locker.

Taking out his fathers will, he knew it was useless now. For no matter what excuse, or loop hole he could find, it was worth nothing.

_"Damn you dad. Damn you for leaving all your money to my daughter. But damn you even more for making her wait till her 20th birthday."_

Slamming his locker door, he took off out of the Hospital, and headed into the street on foot. For he knew this was the safest means for escape.

..........................................................................................................................

After Mac had his team looking for Dr. Stormwell, he took Stella home. When they arrived Mac opened the door and found Gary crawling towards him. Picking up his son, he held him very closely.

"There's daddy's boy. How are you son?"

Smiling all bright eyed, Mac kissed his little head.

"Daddy you are home. Hi mommy."

"Hi Claire bear, come here to mommy."

As she walked over Stella picked her up, and thanked her neighbour for watching the children.

"Mommy is you okay? You have teardrop in your eyes."

"Mommy's fine sweetheart. Did you and Gary have breakfast yet?"

"We did mommy. Karen gave us pancakes, and Gary bear threw his at her."

Stella tried not to laugh. Over the past few weeks Gary for some reason seemed to like too throw his food at people, including his parents.

"Well...I'm sure he will grow out of it love."

"Did I throw my food mommy?"

"No. You never threw your food, just your toys."

"I not throw my toys. When mommy?"

"You did throw your toys, alot. Especially when it was clean up time."

"But I cleans up now. all my toys are away."

"I know that Claire. But when you were younger you would thorw your toys across the room, cause you knew it was nap time, and you didn't like nap time."

"oooohhh...okay mommy. I get down now?"

"Sure sweetheart."

Placing her daughter back on the floor, Mac got out the blanket and layed Gary on it.

"Now you know he won't stay there long Mac before he crawls off it."

"I know love. But it's adorable to watch him crawl."

Sitting down on the sofa, he asked....

"Are you sure you are going to be okay love. I'm really sorry we couldn't save her."

"I know Mac. I just wish it had turned out differently."

Wrapping his wife closer, he kissed her beautiful curls.

"I love you Stel, you know that. I promise, we will catch him."

"I know Mac. Do you want some breakfast?"

"No. Maybe just a coffee."

As Stella left to make the coffee, Mac got down on the ground with his children.

"What are you making with those blocks Claire bear?"

"A castle daddy. See, there's the tower, and in here is where the Princess lives."

As Claire showed her daddy. Gary made his way over and smacked at the blocks.

"Noooooooo Gary. That not nice."

Trying not to laugh, Mac picked up his son as he giggled.

"You my son, are a little terror today."

Giggling at his daddy again, he wrapped his arms around him."

"Dada."

"Now I's have to start all over," said Claire.

"I'm sure Gary is sorry Claire bear. How about daddy help you rebuild it?"

"No, it's okay daddy. I can do it."

............................................................................................................

When Stella came back in with the coffee, she seen Mac enthrawled in his children. As she watched she cried. So much love she knew her children had, saddened her all the more for Gwen. To have to grow up with a father who hated you enough to kill you over money was just unjust.

"Mac....."

"Yeah love."

"We need to make sure Gwen has a proper Memorial."

Laying his son back on the ground, he wrapped his wife in his arms again.

"I promise you Stella, she will."

......................................................................................

As Stormwell reached the Airport, he seen all the Officers covering the entrance and exits. Knowing he couldn't get out by Airplane, he headed over to the Bus Station. When he arrived, he seen more Officers.

_"Christ. How the hell am I going to get out of here?"_

Knowing he had no means of escape. He knew he had no choice but to go back to his old roots. For he knew if anyone could get him out of NY, it would be the Tanglewood Gang.

............................................................................................

Meanwhile......

Danny and Flack were combing the Hospital.

"Excuse me, you could tell us where locker is?"

"Sure, it's this way. Follow me. I still can't believe this. Shame really, he was an excellent surgeon."

"I'm sure he was." Said Danny with sarcasm.

"That's his locker there. I need to get back to surgery."

"Thanks for your co-operation."

When the doctor left. Danny snapped the lock and opened the locker, while Flack searched the area.

"Danny. Look at this."

Walking over Danny seen Flack holding what looked like a will.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yeah. It seems Gwen was left a hefty policy when she turned twenty."

"I just don't get it Don. How does a father even think of killing his own daughter?"

"I don't know Danny. But we need to get this back to the lab. Danny!!!!"

"Yeah man?"

"You do know that Gwen's father was part of the Tanglewood gang, right?"

"What!!! No. Mac didn't tell me that. Why wouldn't he tell me?"

"Most likely cause he knew you'd be upset. Look at you Messer. Just by the mention of them, your whole manner changed. You can't lose it Danny, not now."

"I know. I know. But how can I not. Especially after what they did to my brother."

"I know that Danny. But now we are dealing with a whole new gang. New members, and new possibilities. Let's just take it one step at a time."

Leaving the Hospital Flack called Mac to update them on what they had found.

...................................................................................................

When Stormwell arrived at Tony's home, he knew he wouldn't be very welcome. For when he had made his decission to leave Tanglewood after Sonny was put in jail, they had disowned him. But he went out on his own, and became a surgeon.

Knocking on the door, it was answered by a young girl.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes. I'm looking for Tony. Is he available?"

"Sure. Just a minute. Dad!!! Someone here to see you."

Coming to the door, Tony knew right away who it was.

"Camilla, go see your mother."

"Yes dad."

Once his daughter was out of view, Tony threw Joe up against the wall.

"I should kill you man. You were warned never to return here."

"I know Tony. I know. But I need your help."

"My help? You have got to be kidding me, you are lucky I'm not putting a bullet through you right now."

"I know that too. But please. I have no one else to turn too. I need your help to get out of the city."

"Oh!!!! What. Big time doctor got himself in some trouble?"

"Yeah, alot. Now please say you'll help me. I can pay you. Whatever you want."

"Do I look like I need your money man?"

"No."

"Okay. You want my help. You can have it under one condition."

"What condition is that?"

"That you return to us. That you help me run the gang we've set up here."

"How the hell am I supposed to that? I'm a wanted man for christ sakes."

"My way, or no way. Your choice."

"Fine. But you better be able to disguise me, otherwise I'll be no good to you at all."

"Don't worry Joe. My boy's are the best. By the way. Welcome back to hell."

Bowing his head, he knew he had just made a pack with the devil himself.

.......................................................................................................

**Gwen's Grave**

Stella looked down where they had buried her,with a tear in her eye. Placing two red roses at her headstone, Mac wrapped her in his arms and walked her back to the car.

"You going to be okay sweetheart?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine Mac. I just needed to be sure she was being properly buried."

Driving back to he house. Stella asked....

"Still no idea where is hiding?"

"Not yet love. Flack and I think the Taglewood boys may be hiding him."

"How's Danny taking the case?"

"Fine. Cause he's not on it. I have him working with Sheldon on anther case."

"Why?"

"Don informed me Danny kind of lost it, when he found out the Tanglewood boys were involved."

"That's understandable. Especially after what happened to Lewie."

Pulling into the driveway, Mac seen Gary and Claire playing with Don.

"Hey Don. How were they?"

"They were great Stel. If you ever want to give them up. You can give them to me."

Stella laughed.

"I see you gave them lunch."

"How'd you know that?"

"Cause Gary threw his food at you. It's all over your shirt."

"Damn. How did I miss that."

Still laughing, Stella picked up Gary.

"Come on you little terror, nap time."

"Mommy. I don't need a nap right?"

"No sweetheart. But you need to be quiet while Gary sleeps."

"I will mommy. Uncle Fack, wanna play house?"

"I have to go Claire bear. But you know what."

"What?"

"When I come back again, we'll play house. I promise okay?"

"Okay. I love you Uncle Fack."

"I love you too baby girl."

Flack tried not to laugh. Ever since Claire began talking she could never say Flack. It was always Fack.

"Think she'll ever get my name right Mac?"

"She will Don. Give her time. Have you heard back from your source yet?"

"Not yet. I'm hoping to hear from him this afternoon. I'll call you when I do."

"Okay. Thanks again Don. See you later."

............................................................................................................

Heading into the house, Mac could hear Gary screaming. Walking into his room, he picked him up and sat with him in the rocker.

"What's the matter Gary bear? You want daddy sing to you?"

Laying him across his shoulder, Mac began singing Baby mine.

_"Baby mine, don't you cry_  
_Baby mine, dry your eyes_  
_Rest your head close to my heart_  
_Never to part, baby of mine._

_Little one when you play_  
_Don't you mind what you say_  
_Let those eyes sparkle and shine_  
_Never a tear, baby of mine."_

Looking down he noticed Gary was sound asleep. Placing him in the crib, Mac kissed him and left his room.

"He's sleeping?"

"He is love. He just wanted to be sang to. Where's Claire?"

"She's doing a puzzle downstairs, and eating cookies."

"Cookies? Your homemade ones, with the big chocolate chips and raisins?"

"Those are the ones."

Running down the stairs like a little kid. Stella laughed.

By the time Mac got downstairs, there was one cookie left. Reaching for it, Claire picked it up first.

"Claire bear that's daddy's cookie."

"No daddy. Mommy gave them to me."

"Can daddy have a bite?"

"I don't know daddy. It's my only cookie left."

Stella was smiling as she watched Mac try to con Claire out of cookie.

"Please Claire bear. Just a little bite."

"But daddy...."

Mac pouted. Stel she won't share."

Laughing...."Mac there is more in the kitchen in the jar. Go get one."

Grabbing a couple cookies from the jar, Mac sat down with Claire.

"Would you like daddy to help you?"

"Okay daddy. For a bite of your cookie."

"No way Claire bear. You wouldn't share with daddy."

Now Claire was smart. She knew her way around her daddy's heart. Getting off the chair, she sat on her daddy's knee and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Pleeeeeease daddy. I give you kisses."

Placing little daughter kisses all over her daddy's face. Mac gave in.

"Thank you daddy. I love you."

Climbing off her daddy's knee, she sat back in her chair.

"S U C K E R...."Stella laughed as she spelled it out.

"No I'm not."

Walking over to his wife, he wrapped her in his arms, and kissed her passionately on the mouth.

"Ewww...yuk. I'm never going to kiss a boy."

"Why not sweetheart?" Asked her mommy.

"Cause daddy told me if any boy tries to kiss me, he'd be wearing his nine mil."

"Mac Taylor!!!!"

Shrugging his shoulders he smiled.

"You are so bad."

"Mommy...can I go watch cartoons?"

"Sure sweetheart. For a little while."

"Thanks mommy. Bye daddy."

"Bye Claire bear."

When Claire was out of ear shot Stella said.....

"Just what do you think is going to happen, when some boy hits on her? I'll tell you. She's going to tell them if you touch me, my daddy will shoot you. Then we are going to be getting calls from the parents."

Mac was getting tired of watching her tell him what if's. So he walked up and kissed her deeply. Distracting her from thoughts. Problem was, he was now getting hot. Leaning her on the table, he stood between her legs.

"Maaac...Maaaaaac...."

"Shhh!!! Quiet Stel. I only want to mess you up a little." He winked.

"You are so bad. Behave Mac."

Raining kisses down her neck. Stella was quickly losing her battle and her wits, and Mac knew it. Just as he was about to caress his hands down her thighs, Claire called out...

"Mommy....I can't get the TV to turn on."

Smiling wickedly. Stella said...

"That's my girl."

Unwrapping herself from her husband. She left him standing alone in the kitchen to his thought.

_"Why is it these kids have perfect timing? Why?"_


	8. Chapter 8

**Tony's Hideout**

When they arrived. The gang members looked at Joe.

"Who the hell is this Tony?"

"This is Joe. He's a doctor. Surgeon to be precise. He's going to be working for us. He'll be our in house physcian."

"What the hell for? We take care of our own."

"He is one of us. He was Taglewood boy with me. You will treat him with respect till I tell you not too, understood?"

Joe wondered what the hell Tony meant by that comment. But he let it slide.

"Mario, take Joe here, and show him to one of the rooms. I need to talk to Carlo's for a minute."

Once Joe was out of earshot, Tony said...

"I want you to listen to me carefully. Keep your eye on Joe, don't let him out of your sight. He's wanted for murder. But he's also a trader to our kind. He left the our gang. Something that isn't allowed."

"How the hell did he get out alive?"

"It wasn't easy. Alot of it had to do with Sonny going to jail. Just watch him. If at any time he tries to leave, call me. Understood?"

"Sure. No problem. Can we have some fun with him?"

"No. He's not to be touched. Once he's done doing what we have planned, then you may kill him, but not before."

Leaving his boy's with Joe, he headed back home to his wife and kids.

**Meanwhile....**

Mac and Stella were bathing the kids before bed.

"Gary, stop throwing water on Claire."

*Giggle*

"Gary, daddy said stop."

*Giggle*

Picking up some water, he tossed it on his daddy.

"Gary!!!"

"What's going on Mac?"

"Gary. He's throwing water at Claire and I."

"Alright you little monkey enough."

Splashing his hands up and down, he giggled somemore.

"Let's go you. Come to mommy."

Lifting Gary from the tub, she wrapped him in a towel and passed him to Mac.

"Think you can handle putting him to bed?" Laughed Stella.

"As long as he doesn't throw his toys at me next."

Carrying his son to his room, he laid him on his bed, dried him, and put on his jammies.

"Oookie dada."

"Cookie? Why? So you can throw it?"

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooookie....."he screamed.

"Now what Mac?"

"I don't know love. He wants a cookie."

"No Gary, it's bed time. No cookie."

Picking up his bear, he threw it at his mommy.

"Gary, stop that now."

*Giggling*

"How are we going to get him out of throwing things Stel. This is getting out of hand."

"He'll grow out of it."

"When? When we are all black and blue?"

Stella laughed. Mac was exaggerating again. It wasn't that bad at all. Beside that, the only reason Gary did it, was to get attention.

"Come on Gary bed, let's get you tucked in."

"Ooookie mama. Peeeeeeeeeeease."

"I'll tell you what. You go to sleep, and in the morning you can have two cookies. How's that?"

"K, mama. Love you."

"Love you too Gary bear."

Kissing her son goodnight, she left the room.

"Would you like daddy to read you a book?"

"Yes pease daddy."

Pulling out the Three bears, Mac began to read. As he got to the middle Gary was already sound asleep. Kissing his son on the head, he covered him up, and left the room, leaving on his nightlight, and door slightly ajar.

Walking into his daughter room, he found her reading with mommy.

"Can daddy have kiss sweetheart?"

"Sure daddy. I love you, night."

"Night my Claire bear, sweet dreams."

Heading downstairs, Mac collapsed on the couch, closing his eyes, he fell into sleep. Coming down the stairs, Stella found him out like a light. Deciding it was time for a payback, she dropped her nightie to the floor, walked over, and laid upon him.

Feeling a warm body, Mac wasn't long in waking up. Wrapping his arms around his wife, he realized she was bare.

_"Christ Stel....you trying to kill me?"_

_"No...I'm going to seduce you."_

Stella could feel her husbands body respond to her words, as his hands slid down her back, to her thighs.

_"Mmmm....so soft love. Always you are so soft."_

Passionately kissing her, they fell into their world of passion, of desire, of need and want. Never releasing till they were both satisfied in their love.

.................................................................................................................

When the Taylor family woke the following morning, Mac had a hell of a headache. Dragging himself out of bed, he could hear li'l Gary screaming.

_"Where is the damn Tylenol"...._he whispered to himself.

After swallowing two tablets he showered, dressed, and headed downstairs.

"Oh Mac....you look aweful."

"Thanks love. I feel aweful."

"Morning daddy, I love you."

"I love you too Claire Bear."

Sitting at the table, Gary threw a piece of toast at his daddy.

"Gary...no. Stop that."

Giggling he threw some at Claire.

"Eww...stop it Gary. I have to go to school."

"Stel....please."

Picking up little Gary, Stella walked him to the den. Taking out his blocks she left him to play, as he tossed one at her.

"Ouch...Gary stop throwing things, or you'll go to bed."

Showing his two front teeth, he giggled. A deep belly gurgle.

"You are getting out of hand, you little monkey."

"Sweetheart. I'm going to take Claire to school. So I'll see you tonight."

"You shouldn't be going anywhere Mac. Except back to bed."

"Believe me love. I'd like nothing more. But criminals don't rest, so either can I."

Kissing her passionately, he left out the door with Claire.

"Well Gary bear. Looks like it's just you and me."

Throwing another block he giggled.

**Meanwhile...**

After dropping Claire off at school, Mac headed over to see Tony. Sonny's old partner. As he arrived, he noticed Tony talking to someone in his front yard.

"Well....if it isn't Taylor. What the hell brings you here?"

"We need to talk Tony."

"Bout what? We have nothing to talk about."

"We do. I want to know where Joe is."

"How the hell should I know. Do you really think he'd be stupid enough to show up here? I'd hafta kill him."

"why don't I believe you. If I find out you're hiding him, I'll throw you in jail with Sonny."

"Whatever Taylor. Get the hell off my property."

"I'll be back Tony. Watch yourself. I'll have my men waiting for you to screw up."

Heading back to his car, Mac got in and headed to the station

.................................................................................................

When Mac got to the lab, he felt the wave of nausea hit him. Heading to the bathroom he threw up, as Danny walked in.

"Christ Mac. You sick?"

"What the hell do you think Danny."

Washing his face and hands in the sink, he headed to office, grabbed the case files he needed, and headed home.

"Call me if you need me."

"Yeah. I will Mac. Get better."

Pulling out of the parking lot. Mac swore he seen Joe. Following him, Mac watched as he entered an old warehouse.

"Flack."

"Don, I need you to get some of your men over here. I think I found Joe. Better yet, send SWAT, I'm not sure how many we'll be dealing with."

While Mac waited. He tried his best not to throw up again. Christ he was sicker then a damn dog. As he seen Don and SWAT approach, they set up the teams around the warehouse. Then busting into the warehouse, Don yelled...

"FREEZE."

As all the gang tried to scatter, they were all captured.

"Where is Joe?"

"Get off me you pig. How the hell should I know."

"Mac...you better look at this."

As Mac walked over, he seen the crates that were full of weapons.

"So this is what Tony was up too. Take them all in Flack. Get SWAT to help with removing the weapons."

"What are you going to do Mac?"

"I'm going to find Joe. He's in here somewhere."

"Listen Mac, your sick. We'll look for him together."

Mac didn't care to argue at this point. The only thing he wanted was to capture Joe, pick up Tony, and get them all in jail.

As they made their way through the warehouse, Mac noticed a large crate that he thought for sure had moved. Pointing it out to Don, they surrounded it, and as Mac opened the crate, he seen Joe.

"Nice and easy Joe. Bring yourself out of the crate."

Mac didn't realize Joe had a gun hidden under his back, and as he stood and took aim, Don seen it, and shot him through the chest. As Joe went down, he died instantly.

"Now let's go get Tony."

................................................................................................................

When they arrived at Tony's Mac noticed the house was empty.

"He's gone Mac. Looks like he's taken off out of the city."

"That's okay Don. We'll catch him. Everyone eventually screws up. When he does, we'll be there."

"Yeah. Yeah we will Mac. Now go home. We can handle the rest."

Nodding his agreement, Mac headed home to bed.

"Mac? What are you doing home?"

"God Stel. I'm so sick. But we caught Joe. He's dead. Don shot him."

"Oh...that's great news. Now she can rest in peace."

Feeling her husbands head she noticed he was burning up.

"Get into bed Mac. before you fall down."

Climbing the stairs, he stripped himself of his clothes and got into bed.

...............................................................................................................

A short time later, Claire walked into her daddy's room.

"Daddy is you awake?"

"Mmm...Claire bear? Get mommy."

Running down the stairs, Claire got mommy.

"Mommy daddy is moaning. He said he wants you."

Running up the stairs, Stella found him trying to breathe.

"Mac!!! Oh God."

Picking up the phone, she called 911. When they ambulance arrived, they put an air mask on Mac, and started an I.V.

"Is he okay?"

"His vitals are normal. By the sounds of him, it could be pneumonia. We'll be taking him to Mercy."

"Thanks."

Just as they loaded Mac on the stretcher, Don and Angell arrived.

"Thanks you two. I'll call you from the Hospital."

"Okay Stel. Don't worry he'll be fine."

Arriving at the Hospital, the doctor did a blood panal, chest x-rays, and then put Mac into a cool air chamber. While Stella waited for results, she caressed Mac's hand.

"Mrs Taylor?"

"Yes."

"Hi I'm Dr Frans . We have your husbands results. Seems he has a good case of Pneumonia. We'll give him a shot of antibiotics, and a script. He should be fine in a few days."

"Oh thank you. So he's fine to take home now?"

"Yes. The nurse will be in to give him the shot, and then he can go."

"How are you feeling now Mac?"

"Like someone crushed my chest."

"Try not to talk."

When the nurse gave Mac his shot of antibiotics, Stella helped him to the car. Arriving at home, Don helped him upstairs.

"How were the kids Angell?"

"They were good. Claire got a kick out of the baby moving in my tummy."

"Aww...I miss that. Isn't it the most amazing feeling?"

"It is. I'm going to miss it once he/she comes out."

"Okay Stel. He's settled. We're going to get going. The kids are in bed. We read them stories."

"Thanks so much you two. Drive safely."

"We will Stel. Night."

Once she locked the door, she headed up with some ginger ale for Mac.

"Stella!!!"

"Yeah. What's the matter Mac."

"Nothing love. Come lay with me."

Removing her clothes, she put on her nightie, and climbed in beside her husband. God he was hot.

"Mac you're still burning up."

"I know love. But I'm fine. Try not to worry. Just let me hold you."

Turning on her side, she allowed Mac to cuddle her in the spoon position. Kissing the nape of her neck, they fell into sleep.

.................................................................................................................

Stella woke the following morning, and got Claire ready for school.

"Can I say bye to daddy mommy?"

"He's really sick love. I think it would be better to let him sleep."

"Please mommy. Daddy always says that kisses make you feel better."

"Okay, but hurry Claire. I don't want you to miss your bus."

Running up the stairs, she opened her daddy's door. snuck up to his bed, and kissed him on forehead.

"Love you daddy."

Opening his eyes, he whispered. I love you to Claire bear.

"Claire...your bus is here."

"Coming mommy. Get better daddy."

Running down the stairs she kissed Gary and mommy bye.

"See you after school mommy."

"Okay baby, have a good day."

Once Claire had left, and Gary was down for his nap. Stella checked on Mac.

"Mac...wake up. I have your meds here for you."

Sitting up, Mac could feel his chest sink.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"A little love. Thanks."

After taking his meds, he laid back down and fell into sleep.

.........................................................................................................................

Meanwhile...

Flack, Danny, and Sheldon were looking over the body.

"Damn. I've never seen anything like this."

"You and me both Messer."

The victim they had found, was lying in a fetal position with his spine ripped out.

"How long hs he been like this Sheldon?"

"I put TOD at four this morning. So he's been dead a good eight to ten hours."

"I guess you have no idea where his spine is at?"

"No I don't Don. Why should I?"

"No. I was just asking."

Danny and Sheldon gave him a look that said..."WTF"

It was at that moment one of the officers yelled...

"We found his spine."

Running over to where the officer was. They seen the victims spine hanging from the tree.

"Jesus...that's just sick."

Placing it in a evidence bag, Sheldon placed it with the body.

"Okay, you can take him now."

As the haulers took the body, Danny and Sheldon continued to search the area of the park for evidence, when Flack yelled out.

"Which one of you are calling Mac???"

Staring at each other, Danny said...

"We'll flip for it. Tails you call. Heads I call."

Flipping the coin, it turned up heads.

"Good luck Danny."

..............................................................................................................

While Sheldon waited for Danny to call Mac. He and Flack made a bet.

"Ten bucks says that Stella doesn't give the phone to Mac."

"Deal."

"Hello."

"Stella, it's Danny. I need to talk to Mac. We've had homicide. Really nasty one."

"Danny he's really sick. Can't you handle it?"

"Listen Stel. Normally I would. But we found this guys spine hanging from a tree. I really think Mac would want to handle this."

"I'll tell you what. I'll be there in a bit. Just let me get Gary ready. I'll meet you back at the lab."

"Okay bye."

"Well....what did she say Danny?"

"You owe Sheldon ten bucks Don. Stella's coming in."

Sheldon smiled. "Told you, didn't I."

"Yeah, yeah. Take it."

Heading back to the lab, Sheldon bought them all coffee with Don's ten bucks. When they arrived they seen li'l Gary playing on the floor.

"Hey...there's my little man."

"Danny...I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said Don.

Bending down to Gary, he threw a block at Danny.

"Owww...hey."

Giggling aloud, Gary threw another one.

"Jeez Stel. What have you been teaching him?"

Laughing...."Not a thing. It's just a stage he's going through."

"Huh...how's Mac?"

"Really sick. He's still having alot of trouble breathing."

"Does he know you are here?"

"I left him a note."

"A note??? If he finds out you are here, he's gonna be more then pissed."

"Trust me Danny, he's to sick to even get out of bed."

"I hope your right Stel."

...............................................................................................................

Meanwhile....

Mac woke feeling almost 50% better. Getting up he stretched his legs, and felt the rush of dizziness.

"Easy Taylor. One step at a time."

Looking over at the table he seen the note.

_"Mac, had to go and see the team. New case. Feel better, love and hugs Stel."_

"Damn her. She never stays put."

Getting dressed he headed out the door as his cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, Mr Taylor . It's Principal Skinner calling, at your daughters school."

"Yes. How can I help you?"

"We need to make you aware that your daughter is very ill this morning. We think it's best if she be taken home."

"Okay. I'll be right there."

When he picked up his daughter, he could tell she was fevered. Taking her home, he gave her some Tylenol and called Stella.

"Taylor."

"Don't Taylor me. You should be at home. I just had to pick up Claire. She's sick."

"What!!! Okay, I'm on my way home."

Hanging up Stella knew the boys were just going to have to wait.

"Hey!!! Where are you going Stel?"

"Claire's sick. Mac had to pick her up. I'm heading home. Which ,means Mac will be here shortly."

"Aww...give her a kiss from me. Tell her to feel better."

"I will."

Placing Gary in the carseat, she said...."round two Gary. Whatever you do, don't get sick."

Giggling at his mommy, they headed home.

...........................................................................................

When Stella got home, she placed gary in his crib for his nap.

"Mac!!! How is she?"

"She's sleeping love. Her fevers gone down a bit. I called the doctor he's calling in a script for her. Just incase she has what I had."

"Had!!! You're still sick Mac. You shouldn't be going anywhere."

"I know that. But I have no choice. Until I know where this case is going, I have to be there."

"Fine. But stay warm."

"I will love. I promise."

Reaching over to kiss her, she pulled back.

"No way Taylor. Forget it. Keep those germs to yourself."

"Aww...come on love. Just one kiss?"

Trying to leave the room. Mac grabbed her and smacked one on her.

"Mmm...thanks love. See you as soon as I can."

"Uhuh...and when I get sick, who's going to take care of you guys?"

"I will love. I'll pamper you, and love you. Till you're better, and even after."

"Get out Taylor. I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart."

Once Mac left, Stella checked on Claire.

"Mommy!!! I'm so sick. My chest hurts."

"I know love. The doctor is sending out some medicine for you. How about some nice flat ginger ale for your tummy?"

"Okay mommy."

With Claire settled, and Gary down for his nap, Stella finally had some time for herself.

.................................................................................

Meanwhile Mac arrived running right into Sinclair.

"Christ sakes Sinclair, not now."

"You look like hell Mac. You should be at home in bed. I'm sure your team can handle this."

"I'm sure they can too. But when some victim is found with his spine torn out, it calls fresh input and eyes. I'd like to have a look at the evidence,  
and see the victim myself."

Nodding that he understood. He left.

"Hey Mac. What did Sinclair want? Is he riding your ass again?"

"No. I need to see Sid. Then I'll back to see you and Sheldon."

"Sure Mac. take your time."

Just as Mac headed downstairs, he got the call.

"Taylor."

"Mac. Grab your team. We've got another body. Same as the first, only this guy has no skull."

"What!!!!"

"I'm telling you Mac. He's missing his skull. I'm standing over him right now. With nothing but the skin on his face and his brain."

Sighing deep, Mac thought to himself....

_"It's not even Halloween, and the nuts are already out."_

"Alright, we'll be right there."

"What's going on Mac?"

"It seems we have another DB. This one has no skull."

Sheldon and Danny looked at each other. Arriving on the scene, Mac, Sheldon and Danny seen the victim.

"Eww...what the hell???"

Looking at the body Sheldon said....

"The victim wasn't killed here Mac. He's been dead for over twelve hours. There's also no blood, and he's well preserved."

"So someone dropped our victim off here. That means we still have a skull somewhere around NY."

"Maybe not Mac. We found the spine not more then six feet away from the body. What if the skull is somewhere around here. I mean we have tons of garbage bins, and even a couple trees."

Wondering if Sheldon could be right, they searched the trees first, and found the skull hanging on a branch.

"I've got it Mac."

Walking over Mac and Sheldon seen the skull.

"What the hell. Christ Mac, someone is playing a very sick game."

"Yeah. And we better find him soon before another victim show up."

Securing the scene with crime tape. The killer was watching from across the street.

"Just think NY City. It's only the begining. Just wait till Halloween night."

Laughing insanely, he walked away.

.......................................................................................................................................

When Mac got home, the only thing he wanted to do was sleep. Heading upstairs he checked on Claire. Feeling she was warm, but not overly hot, he kissed her head. Leaving her room, he checked on lil gary and found him awake talking to himself.

"Hey you little monkey. What are you still doing up?"

"Dada. Uppy."

Stretching out his arms, Mac picked him up and carried him to their room.

"Hi sweetheart."

"Hi. How you feeling?"

"Tired and drained. But not to bad now. I found Gary awake so I thought I'd bring him in with us for a while."

"Are you hungry Mac? I left you dinner."

"I could eat a little. I'll get it love. You finish your book."

"That's okay. I don't mind. You play with Gary for a bit. I'll be back with it."

Laying his son beside him on the bed, Gary pointed to his daddy's nose.

"Nose."

"That's right. Are you daddy's smart boy?"

Playing with his toes, he giggled.

"You are such a monkey."

Sitting himself up, he crawled onto his daddy's chest, laid his head down, and fell into sleep. God Mac loved when his children cuddled him. For he knew that he Stella had taught them well in showing emotion and love to others and each other.

"Aww...he's sleeping. Here, I'll take him back to bed so you can eat."

...................................................................................................................

When Stella came back, she found Mac sound asleep. Making sure he had taken his antibiotic, she climbed in beside him. As soon as he felt her heat, he turned and wrapped her in his arms.

"I love you Stella."

"I love you too Mac."

The following morning, Mac woke feeling close to himself again. Showering, and getting dressed, he headed downstairs.

"Morning daddy."

"Morning Claire bear. How are you feeling?"

"A little better daddy. Are you feeling better?"

"I am love. But do you know what will make me feel even more better?"

"What daddy?"

"Your kisses."

Climbing down from her chair, she walked over, climbed on her daddy's knee and kissed him.

"All better now daddy?"

"All better. Sweetheart, are you keeping her home today?"

"I think so. I don't want to send her back to soon. Why?"

"Just wondering love."

"Mac, is this about that case? Do you need my help?"

"I always need your help Stel. But that's okay. You stay home with the kids, we'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. If it gets worse, I'll call you."

"Okay, that's fine. I'll be here. I can always see if Lori is able to sit with the kids."

"Oh yay. I like Lori. She's fun."

"I know she is. She loves spending time with you two too."

Clearing the table, Mac walked over and wrapped his wife in his arms.

"I'll see you tonight love. Try and have a good day."

"You too Mac. Love you."

"Love you too Stel."

........................................................................................................................

Meanwhile....

He was carving his next victim. Enjoying the pleasure that it brought him. He always loved carving things, even when he was kid. He remembered finding that dead cat behind the alley, bringing it home and carving it up, until he had removed all the insides and bones.

He had gotten better over the years. Being able to carve his victims with precise care. Knowing he still had almost three weeks till Halloween, he decided to take a break. For the last thing he needed was to get caught. For if he did. Halloween would be a real downer in NY, and he couldn't disappoint the NYPD now. Could he."

Placing his victim back in the large freezer, he headed out to get something to eat.

..................................................................................................

Don and Jen had finally gotten their wish. With Jen now pregnant with his child, Don was still floating on his cloud.

Getting ready to head into work, he heard Jen call him.

"Don. Hold up."

Watching her waddle towards the door, he smiled. She looked so beautiful with her added weight, and their child.

"What is it Jen?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to say good bye again."

Don knew if he went near her, he'd never get to work. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

_"Mmm...do you have to go in right now? Can't you wait a little longer."_ She purred.

Don laughed. Oh he knew what she wanted. But as much as he wanted to give it her, he knew he had to meet up with Mac.

"Listen Jen. If I don't show up to meet Mac, he won't be happy."

Caressing her hand down his chest, she tickled him, teasing him, taunting him to take her.

_"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiis...Jen...."_

_"Come on Don. Just a few more minutes."_

_"Damn you Jen."_

Picking her up in his arms, he carried her to their room. Laying her on the sheets, he took of out of the room, down the stairs and out the door.

_**"I love you babe. See you tonight."**_

Laughing at his trick, Jen curled up with his pillow, falling back into sleep.

...........................................................................................

Arriving at work, Mac looked for Don.

"Danny have you seen Don this morning?"

"Not yet Mac."

Walking into his office, he sat down and thought about the case.

"Hey Mac. Sorry I'm late."

"That's okay. How's Jen feeling?"

"Fat. But beautiful."

"Yeah. I remember those days. Just something about knowing she's carrying your child."

"Yeah. There is that. So what did you need to see me about?"

"I think we need to set extra patrols Halloween night. I have a feeling we may be seeing our suspect running around. The more I thought about, the more I realize that he seems to decorating for Halloween."

"Hmm..makes sense. So you think he'll be on a killing spree."

"I'm not sure. But If I'm right, he most likely has his victims already prepared. Which means Halloween night we could be finding pieces of bodies all over NY."

"Great. What a sight for a kid to see. I'll talk to my guys, and make sure they're in place."

"Thanks don."

Once Don left, Mac called the Chief.

..................................................................................

Meanwhile....

Jen showed up at Stella's.

"Hey Jen. Come on in. How you feeling?"

"Fat."

"Aww...that's the best part. Look at you. You are positively glowing."

"I know. Listen did you feel like going out for lunch today?"

"I would love too. But Claire's sick right now. But we can do lunch here if you want."

"Sure. Sounds good. You have jellybeans, right?"

"I think so. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Augh, you're craving aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am. So do you?"

Laughing Stella walked to the kitchen with Jen, where she pulled out a tub of Jellybeans.

"God bless you Stella. Mmmmm."

Watching her wolf them down, Stella laughed.

As he sat in the mall eating his lunch, a child dropped his toy by his feet.

"Well hello. Is this your Frankenstein?"

"Uhuh."

"You like scary stuff?"

"Uhuh. I gotta go, here comes my mommy."

Watching the child run towards his mother, he smiled at her.

"I'm sorry. He's a little hyper."

"Not a problem. He seems like a good kid."

"He is, but also a handful."

"All boys are. My dad told me all the time that I was a little terror."

"Oh...that's funny. I'm Francis by the way. This is my son Greg."

"Hello to you both. Would you like to sit?"

"No. We have to get going, but thanks."

"You're welcome. Tell me, is going out for Trick or treat?"

"Of course. He loves Halloween."

"So do I. It's going to be real nightmare this year. I'm looking so forward to it."

Francis looked at him.

"Yeah. Well...I got to go."

Taking her child by the hand, she left the mall. Following behind, he seen her get into her car. Getting into his own car, he folled them home. After writting down her address, he took off.

...............................................................................................

Meanwhile....

Jen, Stella and Claire were eating lunch.

"Auntie Jen? Does your baby move yet?"

"Mhmm..all the time. Would you like to feel him or her kick?"

"Yes please."

Walking over to her Aunties side, she placed her hand on her tummy.

*Kick*.

*Giggle*....That's funny. Mommy? Why do babies kick?"

"Well sweetheart. Sometimes they get uncomfortable in one position, so they need to move around."

"Did I kick you alot mommy?"

"You did. As did Gary."

"But I kicked you more right?"

"Hmm..I don't really know. You both kicked quite a bit. I'd have to say it was a tie."

"Oh!"

"Stel, we're home."

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaddy."

"Hey my Claire bear. How are you feeling?"

"Better daddy. Hi Uncle Fack."

"Hi sweetheart. Where's your Auntie?"

"She's in the kitchen eating more Jelly beans."

"She is?"

"Yup. I also felt your baby kick. Auntie let me."

Walking into the kitchen Don seen his lovely wife with a mouthful of Jelly Beans.

"Hi honey. Eating again?"

"Hmm..no. What makes you think that?"

"Open Jen."

"Huh!!"

Putting her head down she swallowed the Jelly beans, then opened her mouth.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh....see, nothing."

Bending down Don kissed her.

"Jen!! What have I told you about eating so much sugar."

"Yeah, yeah. The doctor said my sugar is high, and to avoid sugary stuff. But really, I only ate a couple."

"No you didn't silly Auntie. You ate almost all of them. Remember mommy said that if you didn't stop the baby would bounce right out of you."

Everyone laughed.

"Geez...thanks for that reminder Claire."

"You're welcome Auntie."

"All joking aside, are you having trouble Jen?"

"No. The doctor is just a little concerned with my levels. The last few times my glucose levels were high."

Putting the lid on the Jelly beans, Don picked her up.

"Let's go Jelly girl. I'll make dinner tonight."

"Ewww...come on Don. You always make veggy things. Save me Stella. Wouldn't you like us to stay for dinner?"

"Sure I would. If you like wearing it."

"Hmm...forgot about that. Okay. I'll eat your veggy thingy under one condition."

"No!!! No condition Jen. Now let's go."

Heading out the door, Mac and Stella tried not to laugh.

.....................................................................................................

After dinner Stella and Mac bathed the kids and got them ready for bed.

"Okay who wants daddy tonight?"

"I do. It's my turn dad. You had Gary last night."

"Then let's go Claire bear."

Picking up his daughter he piggy backed her into her room, and tossed her on the bed.

*Laughing*

"Okay...story, song, or a chat?"

"A story dad. Tell me the one about the Prince who met his Princess."

"Again?? Aren't you tired of that one yet?"

"No daddy. Please."

"Alright, down under the covers."

Snuggling under the covers, her dad started the story.

"Once upon a time there was a Princess named Stellarina. She was a very lonely Princess who longed for a Prince to rescue her from the wicked home she was forced to live in.

"Why was she in a home daddy?"

"Well...her parents died sweetheart. So she had no one to take care of her."

"That's so sad daddy. But in the end she's happy right? Cause she finds her Prince."

"Mhmm.. As the Princess grew, she was finally old enough to be on her own. Deciding to join the Police Acadamy, she left her foster home and concentrated on making a future for herself. For she wanted to be somebody special.

As she grew and passed the Acadamy. She went to work for the CSI's."

"Ohhhh...and this is where she meets her Prince, right daddy?"

"It is. But it wasn't easy at first."

Claire was all wide eyed. She loved the part that was coming.

"When she walked in, she noticed the Prince right away. My but he was handsome, he had dark hair, bluish green eyes, and a wonderful disposition."

Stella was listening at the door. She couldn't help but be amused. For she could remember all the arguements and head butting they did, before they realized they were always in love. She also knew Mac was going to sugar it for Claire.

"Walking into the Prince's office she introduced herself, and all it took was one look into his eyes and she realized he was her one true love."

"Did the Prince feel the same way daddy?"

"He sure did Claire bear."

"Oh hurry daddy. I wanna hear the best part."

"Hi, she said...I'm Stellarina your new CSI. Well the Prince just had to stare in awe. For she was so beautiful with her gorgeous dark curls, and bright green eyes. But it was her smile, and warm heart that drew the Prince in. For he knew as soon as he seen her. She was his forever after. Coming from around the table he took her hand and shook it."

When Mac looked up Claire was sound asleep. Covering her up, he kissed her on the forehead and whispered his love.

"Tell me the rest of the story daddy?"

Mac looked at his wife with heated passion. After all their years of marriage, she was still able to heat everything within him.

_"I'll do better then that love. I'll show you."_

Stella could feel her heart speed up. She could feel the fever begin, and he hadn't even touched her yet. Sweeping her up in his arms, he carried her to their room. Not wanting to release her, he sat her on his lap and just held her.

_"Maaaac...you okay?"_

_"I am love. It's just everytime I hold you, I feel I can't slow down and take it slow. I want to feed you in passion, slow and sensual, but I can never keep control."_

_"Oh Mac. That's what I love about you. I don't always want it slow, or sensual. I already know you love me. I don't need candlelight, and roses. I just need your touch. Whether it's fast or slow, Makes no difference. For when we drive each other with our need, all the words, all the passion is said."_

Looking into his wife's eyes, she could see the need pouring from his soul. She knew that there would be no gentleness. Wrapping his fingers in her hair, he pulled her towards him, and kissed her with so much passion that she felt it warm all the way to soul.

So wild now, so out of control, as they twisted within the sheets. Gripping them wildly, as her nails dug into his flesh, letting him know that she was feeling each stroke, each caress, each deep kiss.

Lost is what they were. Lost in the aura, lost in the passion, the desire. But most of all lost in their love.

................................................................................................

The following days had been quiet. There had been no sign of the killer who was leaving body parts over NY. Giving the team time to relax.

"Mac, do you still want the patrols left up Halloween?"

"I do. I think it's best. Call it intuition, but I have a feeling he will be joining us on Halloween."

"Okay Mac. I'm going to head out with Sheldon and Danny for lunch. Would you like to come?"

"No. I have plans with Stella and the kids."

"See ya."

As Don, Sheldon, and Danny arrived at the mall. They heard the shots.

"What the hell is that. Get down."

Squating beside the cars, Don called in for back up. While Danny called Mac.

When SWAT, and Mac arrived, they tried to figure out what was going down.

"What's going on Don?"

"I'm not sure Mac. We heard gunfire. Yet no one has come out of the mall. Not one person."

"You think it's a robbery gone bad?"

"Don't know. SWAT is sending in the camera's now."

"Flack...come in. It's James."

"go ahead James."

"It seems we have at least twelve suspects, blocking the exits. We can see at least two people dead, and several wounded. Also one of them are bleeding from the shoulder, has a Tat."

"What does it say?"

"Tanglewood."

No one said anything. They just stared.

"I thought we put all those boys away?"

"So did I Mac. I guess Tony took some of the boys with him when he left. Along with the weapons. "You know what this means, don't you?"

"Yeah. It means that Tony is out for blood. Which means one of us won't be coming back alive."

"Mac, you can't do this. You have family."

"I have no choice Don."

Walking over to SWAT Mac grabbed the mic.

"Tony?? Tony it's Mac, answer me."

"What do you want Taylor?"

"It's not what I want, it's what you want."

'Bout time. You bring me Sonny, and we'll talk."

"Not until you release every hostage in there. All of them, then I'll have them bring Sonny."

"Do I look like an idiot Taylor? I release everyone, I have nothing to bargin with."

"You have my word. Release the hostages, and we will bring Sonny to you."

"I don't know Mac. I think I'll keep two. Two that may interest you. That may stop you from doing something stupid."

Mac was trying to figure out what the hell he meant. Then he seen them. His wife, and his son.

"You like that Taylor. That's right. It's your pretty wife, and son. I'll keep them, and the rest can go. See. Here they come. Now bring me Sonny."

"Release my son first. He's innocent in all this."

"No more deals Taylor. Bring me Sonny, or your son gets popped first."

"Easy Mac. Just stay calm. Danny's gone to get Sonny."

Mac could hear his son crying, God it was breaking his heart. Even though he would be to young to remember, Mac would never forget.

"I want to see my wife and child Tony. I need to make sure they are okay."

Watching as Tony brought them to the Mall door, he could see they were healthy, and safe for now.

"Okay Taylor. Now where is Sonny?"

"He's on his way, Danny's gone to get him."

Waiting patiently, Mac talked with SWAT.

"Look, is there anyway to get my family out of there?"

"We already have men on it Mac. It's just a matter of getting close enough to the doors. Tony has men all over the place."

"What are you saying? The only way to get them out is to swarm the place? Forget it. My wife and son are in there."

"I know that Mac. But do you really think Tony is going to let them live. Once he has Sonny, he'll take your wife and child with him, killing them later."

"I said no. We find another way. That's final."

Walking away, Mac turned to Flack and Sheldon.

"We find our own way in. Understood? If you want to back out, do it now. For I'm going to be playing my way."

Flack looked at Sheldon, as Sheldon looked at Don. Then both to Mac.

"We're with you all the way. What do you need us to do?"

Just as they were about to find there own way in, Danny showed up with Sonny.

"Hah...Taylor. Looks like we meet again, eh??"

"Shut your mouth. If anything happens to my wife and child I'll kill you."

"Good luck Taylor. If I remember right, you are no longer calling the shots."

Taking the mic from the car, Mac called....

"Tony, I have sonny here. Now we are going to make a trade. My wife and child, for Sonny."

"How can I trust you Taylor. I could let them go, and you wouldn't release Sonny."

"We do it together. You meet me half way in the doors, we make the trade one on one, no tricks."

"Fine Taylor. But any funny moves, and your child gets it."

Moving towards the door with Sonny in front of him, he stopped when he seen Tony.

"Bring them forward to me, now."

Pulling Stella by her arm, Mac could see Gary wrapped tightly around her.

"This is it Taylor. They go together, on my count."

Mac knew this was going to be tricky. For as Stella walked by Sonny, chances were he could grab her again, and take her back. So many things Mac knew could go wrong.

"One, two, three."

As they started walking past each other, Sonny did grab her, leaving Mac no choice but to fight for his family.

"Let her go Sonny."

"You've got to be kidding me Taylor. I don't think so. Besides what are you going to do? The place is surrounded by my men. By the time you get in here, we'll all be gone. Except for the few that will die."

Taking a step closer, Sonny tightened his grip around Stella's neck.

"Come now Mac. You're making me hurt her."

Mac knew he was risking everything, he knew damn well this may just kill him. But he had no choice but to save his family. Running forward he knocked Sonny, Stella, and Gary to the ground, as he felt the shot hit him in his back, just before passing out to the sound of gunfire everywhere.

..............................................................................................

"Any news yet Stel?"

"Nothing yet Danny. He's still in surgery."

"He's going to be fine Stella. He's strong."

"I know he's strong, but how many more scars, must he suffer through his life. When is it time For Mac Taylor to have an end to it all?"

"I don't know Stel. But this is Mac. Mac's always been this way. His biggest fear was losing you and Gary, just like he lost Claire in 9/11. Only then he couldn't do anything to change it. But here, with you, and the kids. He knew he could do something to save you all."

"Excuse me ?"

"Yes. How's my husband?"

"He's going to be fine. The bullet passed through, missing all vital organs. He should heal quickly."

"Can we see him now?"

"He's very groggy, but sure. For a little while."

"You go ahead Stella. Take the kids. I'll call and let everyone know."

"Thanks Danny."

"Mommy? Is daddy okay?"

"He's fine Claire bear. See, there he is."

"Shhh....he's sleeping mommy."

"I know. Look Gary, there's daddy."

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaada, daaaaaaaaaada."

Slowly opening his eyes, Mac seen his son stretching his arms forward towards him.

"Dada."

Sitting on the bed, Stella placed Gary carefully in Mac's arms. While Claire climbed up on his other side.

"You okay daddy? I love you."

"I love you too Claire bear. Daddy's fine."

Watching with tears, li'l Gary placed his thumb in his mouth and laid his head on his daddy's chest falling into sleep.

"Is he to heavy for you Mac?"

"No love, he's fine. Please don't cry Stel. Everything's okay. Come here."

Laying down on his opposite side, Mac wrapped her tightly in his arms. sunggled all together on the Hospital bed, Stella whispered...

_"Don't ever leave me Mac. Don't ever leave us behind."_

_"I won't love. I promise."_

Stroking her hair, they just layed in slience. Thinking back to the days events, and what could have been.

Later that evening Stella didn't want to leave Mac.

"Listen love, you need to take the kids home. They need their beds."

"I don't want to go Mac. We'll be fine here. Don't worry."

"Hey Taylor. We came to visit. How ya feeling?"

Mac looked at Danny and Don smiling like loons.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothin man. We just thought you could use some company. But I can see you already have some. Haven't you been home yet Stel?"

"No."

"Ohh..well, the kids look hungry. Why don't Don and I take them for something to eat."

"Oh please mommy. Can we go with Uncle Fack and Danny?"

"Sure. Have fun. But no junk food."

"Don't worry Stel. It's all under control."

"Mhmm..I'm sure it is."

Once the kids left, Stella crawled back in beside Mac.

"Sweetheart? Tell me what's bothering you?"

"Nothing Mac. Everything is fine."

"Come on Stel. We've been married to long for you to be keeping things from me."

Taking his fingers, he raised her face to his and seen her tears.

"Aww...come on love. Talk to me."

"I'm sorry Mac. I know I'm strong, and capable of handling situations. But today I felt terrified. The only thought that went through my mind was that one of us would never see the other again. I keep playing it over in my mind. The things that could have went wrong. So many mistakes that could have left us widowed."

"Shh...come on Stella. I know how scared it was for you today. It was just as scary for me. I thought for sure I was going to lose both you and Gary. That's why I made the choice, to save you both. You two were all that mattered. I love you Stella. I love you so much, and our children that nothing else mattered at that moment but you two. I can't change that, and to be honest with you, if I had to do it again, I would without hesitation."

Quietly sobbing, he held her tighter against him. He knew she needed to feel him. She needed to know that he was still alive. He was still there with her inside her heart, her soul.

Rolling her over, Mac brushed his hands across her cheeks. Then wrapping his fingers in her hair, he lowered his head, just a breath away, whispering...

"I could never leave you Stella. I could never give up what we share without a fight, without passion, or love. You are everything. The children are everything. You are all my life, my world, and even though we have situations that scare us both to our souls, we get through it together. We help each other heal, through our love, compassion. Do you understand Stella? Never will we leave each other, even when we are gone. We will always be alive within in each other, within our children."

Not being able to breathe, not being able to catch her breath, Mac lowered his head and kissed her. A deep passionate kiss full of love, tenderness, but most of all forever. Wrapping her arms around him, she fell into his touch, his heat, his kiss. Blocking out the world as they took each soaring, healing the wounds, the pain, the day had caused in their lives.

.....................................................................................................

A short time later, Danny and Don brought the kids back. Mac tried desperately not to laugh. Poor Danny was covered in what looked like macaroni sauce.

"Don't even say it Mac. Here. Take your little demon."

Passing Gary to Mac, he curled up under his daddy's neck.

"Oh sure. Suck up to daddy Gary. That's right."

"Oh suck it back Danno. It's just a little sauce."

"I take it Gary didn't care for his dinner?"

"Actually he did Stel. He loved the pudding, the french fries, but as soon as Danny tried him with the Mac and Cheese, that was it."

"Aww...thanks you guys. I really appriciate it."

"Sure, anytime. You need a ride home Stel?"

"No. I'll be fine. I have the car."

"Okay. So when do they release you Mac?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow morning? I mean it's nine now. Why don't you just have them release you tonight. It's only like eight hours early."

"I think they want to run another set of scans tomorrow before they release me."

"Hmm...let me see what we can do. I think Karen is on tonight. Maybe she can squeeze you in."

"Don. You're married now. You leave those nurses alone."

"Funny Stel. Don't ever lose that sense of humor."

Walking down the hall, Don came back with a wheelchair, and the nurse.

"Come along . We can squeeze you into x-ray."

"Really. Wow. Thank you. That would be great."

"You're welcome. It's the least we can do for one of NY's finest."

Winking at Don, Stella laughed.

"Such a flirt Flack."

"Shh!!! Or I'll have him stay a week."

Not saying another word, Stella wrapped her arms around Don and whispered....

_"Thank you."_

Just as Mac returned from x-ray, Don recieved the call on his cell.

"Flack."

_**"Don**_....huff, huff...._**where the hell are you?? The damn baby is coming."**_

"What??? Tell me you're kidding Jen."

_**"Nooooooooooooooooooo....God damn it Don. Come get me now."**_

"Okay, okay, calm down, I'll be right there."

"What's going on Don?"

"Jen is in labour. I need to get home. I need to get her."

"Calm down man, I'll drive, let's go. These things take hours. Don't worry."

Stella laughed. Leave it to Danny to say something like that. But she knew better, she had a feeling Jen was going to give birth quickly.

"Where did everyone go love?"

"Danny drove Don home. Jen's in labour."

"You're kidding. Why didn't they call for an Ambulance?"

"Cause Danny told Don that most babies take hours to come."

Mac laughed.

"Oh those poor boys. I think we should wait around. I'd like to see Danny and Don's face when they arrive."

"Uhuh...I bet you would."

When the boys got to the house, Jen was on the couch huffing away.

"Okay love, take my hand, I'll help you to the car."

_**"Knock off the pet names. How dare you leave me alone to handle this demon you spawned in me."**_

"Christ Don. Where's Father Merrick when you need him."

"Shut up Danno. Not now."

_**"Auuuuuuuuuuuugh....oh.....my water just broke."**_

"Shit. Okay, I'll pick you up."

_**"Nooooooooooo....don't pick me up you idiot. Don't even touch me, I'll walk myself if it kills me."**_

Danny was pissing himself with laughter. Jen had turned into a version of Carrie mixed with the Exorcist. Finally getting her to the car, Flack helped her in the back seat.

"Come on Danny, let's go. You drive."

As they began driving, Jen was hit with a hard contraction. Reaching for Don's fingers, she squeezed as he screamed.

**"Chriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiist...God damn it Jen, let up."**

_**"Let up. Let up?? You listen to me Mister can't keep it in his pants, It's your child, which means it's your pain. So grin and bare it bucko."**_

Danny was in tears of laughter. He had never heard such language from any mother who was in labour. But by all that was Holy, Jen had taught him words from the English language he never knew existed.

Pulling into the Hospital ER, they were met by the Karen.

"Oh Danny. Are you okay? You're crying."

Danny really couldn't contain himself, especially when Don opened the back door, and Karen heard Linda Blair herself. God the look on her face was priceless.

_**"I swear to God Messer. When this is over, I'll hunt you down and torture you."**_

"Shh...it's okay Jen. Just let it out."

_**"Auuuuuuuuuuugh....it's coming. I can feel the head."**_

"Okay Jen. Just breathe. My name is Karen and I'm going to get up to Labour and Delivery."

_**"Just God damn hurry."**_

While Jen was wheeled up with Flack in tow, Danny went to hunt down Mac, and give him the details.

When Danny found Mac and Stella they thought he was crying.

"Oh my God. What happened Danny. Is Jen okay?"

"Christ...hell yeah. If you call Carrie and Linda Blair okay. You should hear here ranting. Karen just took her upstairs."

As they neared Maternity they could hear her yelling.

_**"Get your dirty paws off me you son of a bitch."**_

"Calm down now Mrs. Flack, it's going to be alright."

_**"Shut up. Just shut the hell up, and get his spawn out of me."**_

"Please Jen. Keep your voice down."

_**"Keep my voice down. Like hell I will. Auuuuuuuuuuuuuugh...oh God I need to push."**_

", give your wife your hand. It will help her through the contraction."

Don was freaking. He didn't want to give Jen what was left of his fingers.

**"...did you hear me?"**

Out in the hall Danny was collapsing on the floor in laughter, while Stella felt sorry for them. Walking into the room she took Jens hand and squeezed.

"Listen Jen. I want you to focus. Focus on that picture on the wall."

As Stella got her to focus, she began to calm down.

"I need her to push."

"Don, come here. Take your hand, place it on Jens tummy, just below her rib cage. Okay, now when Jen pushes, you press down."

The doctor had to admire Stella. For she was doing better at her job then she was.

"Okay , now you ready to push?"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees."

"One, two, three....push...."

Baring down at the same time Flack pushed, the baby slid out.

"Waa, waaa, waaa."

"Oh....oh my...what is it?"

"Aww..congrats you two, it's a girl. A beautiful girl." Cried Stella.

As the nurse placed the baby in Jen's arms, Stella left the room so they could bond."

"Stel...what did they have love?"

"A girl. A beautiful baby girl. Bright blue eyes. So dainty."

"Aww..that's wonderful. How's Flack doing?"

"He's fine now. When I left the room they were bonding."

"Excuse me . I'd like to thank you for your help. It was much appreciated."

"You're welcome. After two of my own I'm kind of a pro."

"I can see that. Beautiful children they are."

"Thanks."

"I take it you must be ?"

"I am. Why?"

Laughing...Jen said to give you a message."

"Oh really. What message?"

"She said when she's able to get up and walk around, you should concider a vacation."

"Haah...yeah. Thanks."

After the nurse left, Stella said...

"Hmm..just what did you do Messer?"

"Nothing. I swear, nothing. I couldn't help but laugh."

"I think you better find a way to make it up to her. Especially if Linda Blair is still lurking around." She laughed.

"You know Stel. I think you're right. I'll go find a nice giant teddy bear. That way if Jen tries to punch me, I'll have protection," he winked.

"Okay Taylor. Let's get you and our troop home. You need rest."

..............................................................................................................................

When they arrived at home, Stella helped Mac into bed.

"Aren't you coming to rest love?"

"I'll be there shortly. I need to make sure the kids are settled. Try and rest."

"I'll rest when you are where you should be. Beside me."

Bending down she kissed her husbands heated lips.

"You're warm Mac. Take your meds for your pain. I'll be back."

Once she had the kids nestled and asleep. She headed back to bed. Walking into the room she found Mac sound asleep on his tummy. Looking at the hole in his back, brought back the memories. Silently crying, she changed and looked out towards the street.

He was watching her, he could see her tears dancing within her eyes. Carefully getting up, he walked over and wrapped her tightly in his arms. Leaning into her neck he whispered....

_"Shh..come on love. I hate seeing you cry."_

Turning in his arms, she hid her face within his neck, allowing him to stroke her with passion, with care. He knew she needed to feel. Needed to feel that what they had experienced had ended safely.

Gripping her hair, he gently pulled her head up to face him.

_"Sweetheart, I can feel your tears as you soak my chest. Each tear that is falling from your eye, burns through my heart. Leaving me in pain. The pain of knowing you are hurting. I understand you were scared Stel. Hell, I was just as scared of losing you and our son. But everything worked out fine love. You need to let go."_

What she needed was her husbands touch, his stroke, his caress, his burning soul within hers. And he could see this, as the passion was written all over her face, her body, as it was quivering in his arms.

Releasing her hair, he picked her up and carried her to the bed. Sitting down with his back against the board, he spread his legs and sat her between them. Then slipping her gown from her, he leaned her back against him, while his hands worked their magic. Touching, caressing, stroking her in all the places he knew would drive her into ecstacy.

So much pleasure, so much desire, need and wounds that were begging to be healed. Laying her on her tummy, he climbed upon her, and as they were lost within each others souls, they fed. Fed until the everything that had happened, was buried in the deepest recesses of their mind. Leaving behind only their whispered words of love.

................................................................................................

Back at the Hospital Danny walked in with a giant pink pig. He really tried for a teddy bear. But the Hospital only had piggy's left. Nearing the door, Danny slipped the snout of the pig around the corner, making sure it was safe.

"Oink, oink."

Jen couldn't help but laugh. Danny may be smart ass, but he was a sweetie.

"Come in Messer. You're safe. Come meet your new addition."

Walking in with the pig, he sat it on Jen's bed.

"Aww..look at her. What did you name her?"

"Donna Daniella Flack."

"Beautiful name. May I hold her?"

"Of course. Here you go."

Taking Donna into his arms, he cooed and awwed her. She was so dainty and tiny.

"Great job Jen. Beautiful job."

"Hey!!! I had a hand in this."

"Of course you did Don. But damn she's a beauty."

Smiling at each other, Don leaned down and gave her kiss. A kiss that said thank you for giving them the most precious gift. Their child.

...............................................................................

The following morning, Mac walked downstairs and heard Gary screaming. Opening the kitchen door, he didn't see the oatmeal and slipped.

"Damn it."

"Oh Mac, are you okay? I'm sorry. Here I'll help you. Don't pull your stitches."

Pulling him up, Mac turned and headed back upstairs to change.

"Gary please stop screaming."

"Mommy, why does he have to do that?"

"I don't know Claire. I guess he don't like oatmeal."

"Well I don't like it either, but I eat it."

"I know Claire, why don't you go wait for your bus."

"Okay mommy. I love you."

Bending down she gave her daughter a kiss, as Mac carefully walked back into the kitchen.

"Bye daddy, I love you."

"I love you to Claire bear. Have a good day."

"Did you want coffee Mac?"

"Please love. Gary, stop that screaming."

Sure enough he stopped. Then looking at his daddy with his big bright eyes, he raised his arms.

"Upppy dada."

Reaching over Mac took him into his arms.

"You and I really need to have a talk Gary."

"Mac you should still be in bed. You also shouldn't be lifting him."

"I'm fine love, don't worry."

"Don't worry? Leave it to you to look on the lighter side. Don't think you're going into work today either. Cause you're not."

"Come on Gary, let's go play."

"Mac Taylor. Don't think you can ignore me."

Laughing he left the kitchen.

.......................................................................................................

Meanwhile...

Jen was nursing Donna when Don walked in.

"Morning Jen. How are you feeling?"

"Good. Are you off to work then?"

"I am. But I thought I'd stop by to see my beautiful wife and daughter."

Watching as Donna continued to feed. Don unwrapped her little fist, and placed his finger in her hand. Smiling as she curled her fingers around his.

"She's so beautiful Jen. I still can't believe we made her."

"Yeah. But we did. Now our little family is complete."

Kissing his wife passionately, he couldn't agree more.

When Don arrived at work he ran into Sheldon.

"Is Mac coming in this morning?"

"I don't know Don. I haven't heard. I do know he's not here."

"Good. That means Stella actually got him to stay still for once."

Looking down the hall, Sheldon laughed.

"Umm..try again."

Turning around Don seen him coming towards them.

"You should be at home Mac. What are you doing here?"

"I have cases that need to be signed off. Then I'll go home and rest."

They were so use to Mac's stubborness. Don also had an idea that Stella didn't know he had left the house.

"Hmm..I wonder. Does Stella know you're here?"

"Of course she does. Now stop worrying."

Walking into his office he shut the door.

"Ten bucks say that Stella doesn't know?"

"You're on Sheldon. Now who's going to call her?"

As they stared each other down, Mac opened his office door and said...

"I wouldn't bet on me if I were you. For you will both lose."

Sheldon laughed. "You call."

Picking up his cell. Don called Stella.

"Well...come on Don. Anything?"

"She's not home, it's the machine."

"So that's what Mac meant by we'd both lose. Sneaky. Explains how he got out of the house."

Laughing they walked towards his office, and as they looked in they seen him point his finger and laugh. Opening the door Don yelled in....

"We'll see you later Mac. We're going to hunt down Stella."

Sheldon howled. Mac's face dropped.

"Hey...hold on Don. Come here. I need your help with this case file."

"Forget it Mac. I'll see you later."

Walking away they were still laughing.

...............................................................................................................

Meanwhile....

He was so excited. He had almost all the bodies he needed. The only one missing was a small child. Walking along the 42nd street, he seen the dark curly haired mother, and the most beautiful child with sharp dark features. Walking up to her he said....

"Hello. Could you tell me where I could find the nearest Pharmacy?"

"Sure. Just two blocks down to your left."

"Thanks. What a sweet boy you have."

"Thank you. Good luck."

Watching her walk away with her child, he began to follow. As she rounded the corner, she could feel someone following. Her keen insincts told her so. Turning she seen no one except for a few people walking the opposite way.

Continuing to walk, she used her cell and called her husband.

"Taylor."

"Mac?? What are you doing at work?"

"Oh..umm..just closing a few case files. Then I'll be right back home."

"Never mind that. I think Gary and I are being followed."

"Are you sure love. Where are you?"

"We just round the corner of 42nd. We're fine. But I think it might be a good idea to send an Officer."

"Stay where you are Stel. I'll be right there."

Hanging up the phone he seen Sheldon standing in the hall.

"Sheldon, where's Don?"

"He had to go on a call out. Why? What's up Mac?"

"Stella just called. She thinks she's being followed."

"What?? Then let's go."

While Stella waited, she crossed the street and stood in front of the Cafe. Looking back across the street, she seen him. Taking out her phone, she clicked a few pictures. She knew they were blurry. But she also knew Adam may be able to clear them up.

As he watched her, he seen her take his picture. Taking off in the opposite direction. He realized he was going to have to be more careful till Halloween night.

"Stel?? You okay?"

"Hey Mac. Hi Sheldon. Yeah, were fine."

"Where's the suspect?"

"He took off Mac. I think he realized I took his picture."

"Let's see your phone love."

As Mac looked at the pictures, he really couldn't see anything but the outline of a body.

"Let's get these back to Adam. He should be able to clean them up."

Getting into the car, he was watching.

_*Thinking* "Christ..a cop. You idiot. Leave it to you."_

Shaking his head in shame, he took off home.

After dropping Sheldon back at the lab, Mac took his wife and child home. Pulling into their driveway he noticed Gary was sound asleep.

"I'll grab him love. You unlock the door."

Carefully lifting his son into his arms, he curled himself right under his daddy's neck. Laying him carefully in his crib, he covered him and headed back downstairs.

"Stel, can you remember anything about the guy approched you?"

"Yeah, but I don't think he was the one following me. He asked for directions to the Pharmacy. He walked in the opposite direction."

"Are you sure love?"

"I think so. It was a couple blocks later I noticed Gary and I were being followed."

"Give me this guys description anyway love. Please."

"Sure. He was five foot nine, approximately 180 to 200 pounds. Dark brown hair, green eyes, no scars or tattoos. His face was narrow, with deep cheek bones. His nose was kind of pointed. Kind of talked with a deep scratchy tone. Like he had something stuck in his throat. Blue Jeans, white t shirt, Nike runners, black with dark purple trim. Oh and a earring in his left ear. A tiny diamond."

"Okay love, I'm going to get back to the lab, I'll see you tonight."

"You're leaving me already? I thought we could do lunch."

Mac could tell she was in a playful mood. For it was showing in the spots he loved most.

"Stel. I'd really like to see if Adam got anything on those pictures, plus I'd like to run your description through our Data Base."

"You should be resting Mac. How about you get into bed and I'll bring you some nice Stella ala platter."

Mac smirked. "No!!!"

He loved his wife's playful side. But she always seemed to pick the wrong times to tease him. Kissing her smartly on the mouth, he took off out the door.

............................................................................................

Back at the Lab...

"Hey Sheldon."

"Yeah? What is it Adam?"

"I can't get anything on Stella's phone except for shadows. I've tried everything, but nothing showed. He was hiding very well. Is it possible he knew she was taking them?"

"She mentioned he may have seen her."

"Adam!!! You get anything?"

"No. Sorry Mac. As I was telling Sheldon he may have known she was taking his photograph. He definitely stayed in the shadows. But if you look carefully, he was holding onto the side of the building. It may be possible he left some trace or a print."

"Okay. Sheldon grab Danny and head back out there. See if you can find anything. Adam, take this description Stella gave me, and build me a face."

"Sure Mac. I'll get right that."

"Thanks. I'm going to check over those reports again. If you need me I'll be in my office."

.........................................................................................

Meanwhile.....

He was sure he hid himself well enough. But even so, he decided to buy a bottle of blonde hair dye and a set of blue contacts. He just knew he had to do all he could to stay focused till Halloween. Putting in the hair color, he knew it was going to come out redish orange. But that was okay. As long as the dark chestnut color was gone.

Placing the blue contacts in his eyes, he looked at himself.

_"Wow. Not bad. The color of the hair really brings out my eyes."_

Grabbing his coat, he headed out to grab a bite.


	9. Chapter 9

When Don arrived back at the Hospital Jen was dressed and ready to go.

"I take it you are ready to go home?"

"I am Don. Grab Donna and let's go. I miss being with you."

Leaning down, he softly kissed her sweet lips.

"I miss you too Jen. Everytime we're not together."

Picking up his daughter, he kissed her rosebud lips as she curled up her little nose. Placing her in the carseat, he then helped Jen into the car, and they headed home.

.................................................

Meanwhile....

Mac walked into slience. Which was kind of unusual for him this time of the evening. Looking about his home, he couldn't find Stella or his children anywhere. Then he seen the note.

"Mac...Gone to Parent Teacher Interviews. Won't be long, dinner is in the oven. Love Stel."

Remembering the events of the day, he decided to walk over to Claire's school and meet them. Entering the front doors, he could hear Gary yelling. Trying not to laugh, Mac couldn't help it. He just couldn't figure out why Gary had such a temper.

According to the doctor, it was normal. He was going through stages. Even with all the tests, everything came back normal. He was just your healthy average two and a half year old terror. But to Mac and Stella he was highly testing their patients as parents. Walking over he leaned in and kissed the nape of her neck.

"Hi sweetheart. Why don't you give me Gary, I'll take him outside."

Passing Gary over, Mac walked outside with Claire in tow.

"Daddy..mommy said you wouldn't be coming. She said you have a big case."

"I know Claire bear. But I had some extra time so I thought I'd come. Maybe when we're done here, we can go for ice cream."

"Really daddy??"

"Mhmm..so how was school today?"

"It was good. But Tommy Peters kept throwing eraser bits at me."

"He did. Why?"

"I don't know daddy. He's always throwing things at me, or pulling my hair, or sometimes even poking me."

Mac smirked. It was obvious to him that Tommy had a crush on his daughter.

"Hmm..I don't know Claire. Boys sometimes do silly things."

"Did you do that when you were a boy daddy?"

"I did. Especially when I liked someone."

"Ewww...are you telling me Tommy likes me??"

"Could be Claire bear. Does he annoy anyone else?"

"No. Just me daddy. Even at lunchtime he bothers me. Eww..please tell me that's not true daddy. Boys are yucky."

"But I'm a boy."

"That's different. You're my daddy. So it's okay to love you."

Smirking widely he hugged his Claire bear.

"Alright, all done here. You guys ready to go?"

"We are. I thought we'd take the kids for ice cream."

"Sure. But did you eat your dinner Mac?" She laughed.

"Umm..of course. Now let's go get that ice cream."

"Why don't I believe you Taylor?"

"I don't know . Why don't you?"

"Uhuh...let's go Mac."

Taking his wife by the hand, they walked across to the ice cream store. After they ordered, they sat down inside.

"Mac???"

"What is it love?"

"That looks like the guy from this morning. But I could be wrong. His eyes and hair is different. But his nose, and that earring. I think that's the guy that asked about the Pharmacy."

Turning around Mac seen him outside the door. Getting up he tried to catch him. Heading outside, he looked down the street for him, but he had disappeared.

"Mommy?? What's daddy doing?"

"He's looking for someone sweetheart. Finish your ice cream."

"Who's he looking for mommy?"

"Just a man he needs to talk too."

"Oh..okay mommy."

Looking over at Gary, Stella seen the ice cream all over his face.

"Look at you Gary bear. You're covered in chocolate."

Lifting his spoon he put it towards his mommy's mouth.

"No thank you Gary bear. You eat it."

Stretching forward, he tried to put it into her mouth. Having no success, he got frusterated and threw it at her."

"Ewww...that's bad Gary."

Looking at his sister he screamed. Blocking her ears, Claire tried to shut him out. Walking back in Mac could hear his son screaming. Not wanting to cause anymore of a scene, he picked up his son and carried him outside.

"Stop this Gary. No more screaming."

Caressing his sons back, he continued yawning between screams, as he tucked his chocolately face under his daddy's neck and calmed down.

...................................................

When they arrived at home, Mac took Gary upstairs, changed him into his pj's, washed his face and hands, then carried him to his bed. Tucking him in he fell right back into sleep.

Heading back downstairs he heard Claire talking to mommy.

"Mommy, daddy says that when boys tease you it's because they like you. Is that right mommy?"

"Mhmm..most times, why?"

"Cause there's this boy at school who bothers me all the time. Did daddy bother you mommy?"

Mac smiled. Claire was being to cute for her own good.

"Umm..sort of. With grown ups it's a little different."

"How about when you were a girl mommy? Did any boys bug you?"

"A few. But I use to beat them up. Eventually they all left me alone."

"Cause you scared them?"

"I guess I did."

"Did you scare daddy?"

Trying not to laugh Mac walked into the room.

"She sure did Claire bear. Mommy was always chasing me down the hall at work. Or she would sit on my office desk and have me stare at her to get my attention. You know what else mommy did?"

"What daddy?"

"She dressed in these sexy dresses, just to get my attention."

"Oh..I bet you she was pretty. Wasn't she daddy?"

"She was Claire bear. Very beautiful."

"Is that why you married her?"

"No."

"Then why did you?"

"I married her because she was my best friend. She saved me from falling apart. She saved me from a life of loneliness. She taught me how to live again. That's why I fell in love with her. She was everything I came to realize I needed to live."

"Are we what you need to live daddy? Gary and me?"

"You know what Claire bear? Yeah, you and your brother are what your mother and I both need to live. You are both made from our most passionate love. You were made from a thousand Angels who came down and blessed our world with you and your brother."

"Oh daddy. That's beautiful. Look at mommy. She's crying. Don't cry mommy. Daddy loves you, so do Gary and I."

Climbing up on her mommy, she cuddled her close.

"It's okay mommy. Don't cry no more. We love you."

While Stella snuggled her daughter closer, Mac softly wiped his wife's tears.

As short time later, they both layed Claire down and covered her up.

"Good night Claire bear. Angels watch over you."

"You to mommy and daddy. Love yous."

"We love you too sweetheart."

Walking down the hall into their room, Mac wrapped his wife up in his arms.

_"Maaaaaaaaaac...."_

_"Yes my love?"_

_"What are you up too....?_ She said breathlessly_._

_"I'm up to showing my wife the Angels again. I'm up to taking my wife above the clouds, so we can hear the Angels sing again. Then when my wife is begging for release, I shall love her all over again, until she's as lost as I am in our love."_

Laying her upon their bed, he did love her above the clouds. He did have her hear the Angels sing again. And when she was as lost as he, she whispered her confession of love to the Angels, to the clouds, but most of all to his heart.

Wrapping her tighter within him, still tangled within the sheets they fell into sleep.

...................................................................................

He had found one. It had taken patients and skill, but he caught one. Running with the child under the subway, he escaped without being seen.

"Troy?? Troy?? Where are you Troy? Oh my God, where's my son."

Security heard the mother yelling.

"What's the problem ma'am?"

"My son is gone. You have to help me. He's gone."

"Calm down ma'am, we'll find him."

Calling it in to the Police, they continued to search for the young boy.

.............................................................................

Meanwhile...

Mac was sitting at the table with Claire.

"Daddy do you have to work today?"

"I do Claire, why?"

"Cause I wanted you to take me to school. I don't like the school bus."

"You don't? Why? I thought you said you liked it."

"I don't no more daddy. Can't you take me? Pleeeeeease."

"I'll tell you what. You tell me why you don't want to take the bus, and I'll drive you."

"Cause Tommy takes the bus daddy. Now will you take me?"

Mac smiled, Stella laughed quietly.

"Sure Claire bear. But you know that Tommy's going to be upset because you're not on the bus."

"That's okay daddy. I don't like him, he's yucky."

"Alright, grab your bag and let's go."

Leaving the table, Claire went in search of her bag.

"Sweetheart, I'll see you tonight. Try and have a fun filled day with Gary."

"Uhuh...I'm sure we will."

Kissing his lovely wife on the lips, he left.

When they arrived at school Mac seen Tommy getting off the bus.

"Is that Tommy Claire?"

"Yes daddy. Now you see why I don't like him."

"Umm..not really. He looks like a nice boy."

"Eww..gross daddy. I love you, bye."

"Bye Claire bear. Remember, be nice."

Smirking Mac drove away.

..........................................................................

Meanwhile...

He was crying. God how he wanted nothing more then to shut him up.

"Listen kid. Shut up. I promise you won't feel a thing."

Standing behind the child he took his life quickly. Then laying him on the table, he began removing the parts he needed for Halloween night. Placing them carefully in the freezer with the rest, he washed everything up and left his home.

...............................................................................

NYPD...

"Morning Mac. What brings you here?"

"I need to pick up a case file. What's wrong with you? You look upset."

"We had a four year old child go missing this morning in the Subway."

"Christ. How's the parents?"

"A mess. She's a single mother who is blaming herself. She said she turned her back to grab her coffee. Then when she turned back around he was gone."

"That's all it takes. No one seen anything?"

"A couple witnesses say they seen a young man running with a child down the Subway tunnel. So I have my guys taking statements, and looking for clues."

"I hope you find him Don."

"Thanks Mac. I do to. I'll see you later."

Parting ways, Mac headed to his office.

........................................................................................................

Meanwhile...

As he was walking along the street. Stella noticed him. Eyeing him intently she called Mac.

"Taylor."

"Hi Mac. Listen, I need you to send someone down to that little Cafe on 42nd. I see him again Mac. I swear it's him. Like I said his hair is different, and his eyes. But it's him."

"I believe you Stel. Just stay where you are."

Hanging up the phone, she watched as he sat in the Cafe.

"Stel."

"Danny?? He's across the street. See the guy with the orange hair."

"Are you sure Stel. Mac said the guy you seen had...."

"I know that Danny. But I'm positive it's him."

Walking across the street, Danny entered the Cafe and approached the suspect.

"Excuse me. I'm . I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions?"

"What about?"

"Were you talking with this woman yesterday? She may have had a small infant with her."

"Hmm..no I'm sorry. She doesn't look familuar at all."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"I am. Why? Is she in trouble?"

"I can't tell you that sir. Thank you for your time."

Walking back across the street, Danny watched as he left the Cafe.

"Well??? Was it him?"

"He didn't recognize you Stel. Or Gary. He didn't even flinch when I showed him the picture."

"I'm telling you. That was him."

"I believe you Stel. But I just can't arrest the guy when we have no evidence at all."

"I know Danny. I just know it's him."

"Come on Stel. I'll take you and Gary to the lab."

As they walked away, he rounded back and seen them.

............................................................................

_"That was close. Good thing you played it cool. Only eight more day till Halloween."_ He whispered to himself_._

When they arrived at Mac's office he wasn't there.

"I'll go look for him Stel. You wait here."

As Stella seen the Adam walking down the hall, she stopped him.

"Adam!!!"

"Hey Stella. Hi li'l Gary how are you?"

Gary giggled while he outstretched his arms.

"May I Stella?"

"Of course. Here."

Passing Gary over, he pulled on Adam's little beard and giggled.

"Adam did you have any luck with those pictures at all?"

"I'm sorry Stella. I wish I did. But everything was shadowed. I take it Danny and Sheldon didn't find anything?"

"No. Not so much as a print. I keep seeing this guy. But he's changed his hair color and eyes, but I know it's him. Though when Danny questioned him he swore he didn't me or Gary."

"Hmm...that's tuff. If only we had more to go on. Do you think he wants to hurt you?"

"I don't know. He was more interested in Gary then me."

Adam thought about the four year old that was kidnapped.

"Stella did you know we had a four year old boy abducted this morning at the Subway?"

"No!! Who told you this?"

"Don. He came in this morning with a description of the guy."

"Can I see it?"

Passing Stella the picture she looked at it.

"That's him. That's the guy that followed Gary and I. Only his hair was dark, and his eyes weren't blue."

"I think we should find Mac. He needs to know."

Taking Gary back into her arms, she went to page Mac.

...................

Taking his lunch break at home. Don walked in and found Jen nursing Donna.

"Hey Jen. How's are little lamb?"

"She's doing great. She's really latching on now."

"Good. God I missed her, and you. I hate being away from you both."

"Why don't you take some time off?"

"I couldn't right now. Not even if I wanted to. We are still searching for that missing child. We also have that suspect who's dropping body parts over NY."

"But I thought things had cooled down with him. Have you found new body parts?"

"No. Mac seems to think he's going to show himself again on Halloween. So we've upped patrols that night. Which means I'll be working late."

"Not again. I thought we could spend Halloween at my parents place. They've been waiting to see the baby."

"I'll tell you what. How about I drop you off there on Halloween, and pick you up when I'm done my shift."

"Yeah. I guess that would work."

"Come on Jen. Don't be upset. If we catch this guy before Halloween I'll be able to come with you."

Seeing that Donna was finished nursing. Don picked her up and held her against him. Inhaling her beautiful baby fresh scent, he hummed to her.

"My God Don. I haven't heard that song for years."

"I know. I've always loved it. Nothing like Oh Donna. Plus it suits our lamb to a tee."

Continuing to hum, Donna curled her little fist, and rested her head on her daddy's beating heart. Finishing the song, he laid her in the cradle, while Jen walked over and sat down beside him.

"I still can't believe it Jen. We made a baby. A beautful baby girl."

Looking up into his eyes, she could see the mist within them. Leaning in, she passionately kissed him. Not feeling satisfied, she pushed him down on the bed, and grinded herself against him while continuing to assault his senses.

_"Jeeeeeeeeeeeen....you're killin me here. We need to....."_

That did it. As soon as she made her touch known where he needed it, he couldn't breathe. Couldn't form a coharent thought. God her touch was like Heaven.

"My turn."

Nipping his teeth across her skin, he watched her shiver, as she was lost within the sheets. Gripping, tugging, tossing herself as he passionately loved her. Crushing his lips upon hers, leaving them both swirling in an aura of colors.

_"Pleeeeeeeease Don."_

Knowing she was on the edge. Knowing her passion matched his, he merged their souls, leaving them both wrapped in each others love.

...............................................................................

When Mac recieved the page he headed back to his office.

"What's the matter Stel?"

"You know that suspect that abducted that young boy?"

"Yeah. What about him love?"

"It's the same guy I seen. I'm telling you Mac. You put him in chestnut color hair, and green eyes, you'll see it's him."

Walking with Adam they headed down. Running the picture through, Adam adjusted the coloring of the eyes, and hair.

"Look at that Mac. It's him. It seems your suspect, and my follower are one in the same. Question now is, what was he after?"

"Listen Mac. If this is the same suspect. That means he was after your son."

"Yeah but why? What possible need could he have for him?"

"Maybe it's had for him. Did you ever think that because he couldn't get your son, he went after that other child."

Mac looked to Adam. Leaving him wondering if maybe Adam was right.

"If you're right, and I have a feeling you are. What is the motive behind all this to begin with."

Shrugging his shoulders, that was one thing Adam didn't know.

"Oh look at the time. I need to pick up Claire."

"Hold on Stel. I'll drive you. Adam have Danny call me with that information when he gets back."

"I will Mac. No problem. By Stel. Take care."

"You too Adam. See you soon."

Stopping at the school Mac seen Tommy trying to pull on Claire's ponytail.

"Look Stel. Isn't that cute? Tommy's trying to get her attention."

"Mhmm..he's going to get something alright. See your daughters face. See that look in her eyes. Tell me? When have you seen that look before. Who does she remind you of?"

"She wouldn't dare. Would she?"

"I wouldn't put it past her Mac. She doesn't like this boy. Add that to your temper, and...."

Just before Stella could finish they seen Claire haul off and push him.

"Claire Marie Taylor?"

Turning she seen her mom walking towards her, while Mac was trying desperately not to laugh.

"Claire apologize to Tommy."

"But mom. He pulled my hair. He's always pulling my hair."

"I said apologize young lady."

"Sorry Tommy. Now let's go mom."

Pulling her mom by the hand they headed back to the car. As Stella opened the door, she whispered angerly...

_**"Wipe that smirk off your face Mac."**_

"Hi daddy. How was your day?"

"Hi my Claire bear. It was good. How was yours?"

"Bad daddy. Really bad."

Mac was laughing inside. His little Claire was acting so mature like.

"Would you like to talk about your day?"

"I'd really rather not daddy. Just take me home please."

Pulling out of the school driveway, Tommy stuck his tongue out at Claire.

When they arrived at home Claire stomped up the stairs.

"I'll check on her, you take Gary. Give him a snack."

"Aww...come on Stel. I don't want to give him a snack. I'll be wearing it."

"Stop complaining Mac. Honestly I swear you are worse then the kids."

Walking into the kitchen Mac sat Gary in his highchair. Grabbing the cookie jar he took out two cookies and poured a cup of milk. Placing it on Gary's little table, he said...

"No throwing your cookies Gary. You eat them nice."

Looking at his daddy innocently, he reached for a cookie and stretched it out to his daddy.

"Ite daddy?"

"No thank you Gary. You eat it."

With Gary quietly eating his snack. Mac started the hamburg for the sloppy joes. He knew this was going to be a messy one. Which is why he couldn't understand why Stella insisted on things Gary could make a mess with.

Frying up the burger, Mac set it aside and placed the buns on low for toasting. Then mixing he sauce into the burger, he placed it all in the skillet on low.

"Remind me to change my shirt before we eat Gary. I wouldn' want you to toss anything on my suit."

Gary giggled. He thought his daddy was funny.

"Uppy daddy?"

Walking over Mac picked his son up in his arms.

"Let's go get you changed. Do you have to go potty?"

"No daddy. No potty, pleeeese."

Carrying his son upstairs to his room, he changed him and headed back down the stairs.

"Mac!!!!"

"What is it love?"

"She won't talk. She said she has nothing to talk about."

"She's most likely still upset with you for making her say sorry to Tommy. Why don't I talk to her."

"I guess. But don't force her to talk if she don't want to."

"I know that Stel. Don't worry, she'll be fine."

Knocking on her door, he got no response.

"Claire. May I come in?"

"Why daddy? I don't want to talk."

"Come on sweetheart. You'll feel better if you talk about your day. I promise not to ask you any questions. You can do all the talking. I'll just listen."

Hearing the click of the lock, the door slowly opened. Walking in, he found Claire sitting on the floor doing a huge puzzle.

"Hey Claire bear. May I help?"

"Sure daddy."

Sitting down on the floor beside her, he picked up a puzzle piece.

"So...how was your day at school? If I remember right wasn't today your first day of band?"

"It was daddy. The teacher was very surprised when I played the guitar. She said I had talent. So I told her my dad taught me everything I know."

Mac smiled. If their was anything he passed on to his children. It was a love for music.

"Well that sounds like a good start to the day. What happened after music?"

"I had math. The teacher made me sit in the hall though."

"She did? What for?"

"Cause Tommy threw pieces of eraser bits at me again. So I turned around and told him to piss off. Then the teacher sat me in the hall with a warning."

"Claire. Where did you hear that word?"

"The older kids daddy. They say it all the time. I didn't know it was bad till told me."

"Didn't you explain to her that Tommy was throwing things at you?"

"She didn't give me a chance daddy. She sent me right out to the hall. She said she didn't want to hear anything from me. That I was to sit quietly in the hall till lunch."

"Are you telling me she wouldn't you explain why?"

"Yes daddy. That's why I'm so mad. Tommy's been pushing me all day. I hate him daddy. I really wish he would stop bugging me."

Mac was a little concerned himself. He couldn't figure why the teacher wouldn't listen to both sides.

"I'll tell you what Claire. In the morning mommy and I will come to school with you and talk to your teacher."

"Honest daddy?"

"Mhmm..I promise. Do you know why?"

"Why daddy?"

"Well...I would like to know why she wouldn't listen to your complaint. I think it's very important we find out why. Don't you?"

Getting up she hugged her daddy tight.

"Thank you daddy. Thank you for believing me."

"Aww...always Claire bear. Always daddy will listen and believe you with anything you have to say. Now how about we go eat before Gary decides to throw our dinner on the floor."

Taking his daughter by the hand. They walked together downstairs.

While they sat down to dinner, Mac helped Gary eat. This had to be the first meal they had gotten through without Gary throwing it. Finishing up, Stella brought out the dessert.

"Mommy did you know that Gary didn't throw his food?"

"I know Claire. Mommy is very proud of Gary."

Gary gave his mommy a wide grin. One that showed his fathers gorgeous looks. Reaching for his piece of chocolate cake, he picked it up with his hands.

"Gary!! Use your spoon. See. Just like daddy."

Picking up his spoon he scooped up some cake, placing it into his mouth. Or so they thought. Bringing the spoon back down he tossed the cake at his sister.

"Eww...come on Gary. That's not nice. You're rude."

"Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh...." he screamed.

"Okay. That's enough of that. Let's go. Bed."

"No daddy....peeeeeease daddy."

As Mac picked him up he clung to him. cuddling under his neck, softly sobbing. Sitting back down he just held him. allowing him to calm down.

"Claire. Would you like to help with the dishes?"

"Sure mommy. I'll dry."

Placing the dishes in the sink full of bubbles. Mac left the kitchen with Gary. Taking him to the den he sat down with him on the floor. Pulling out the wooden puzzles pieces. They did the puzzle together on the floor. How quiet Gary was now. Leaving Mac wondering why dinners were always so difficult with him.

With the girls done the dishes. Mac and Stella bathed and dressed the kids for bed.

"I'm a big girl mommy. I can bath myself. I'll call you when I'm done."

"Okay sweetheart. Don't forget to brush your teeth."

"I won't mommy."

Closing the door part way, Stella left her daughter to her bath. Walking into Gary's room she found Mac passed out with little Gary in his arms. Leaning against the door, she watched them sleep. How much Gary looked like his daddy. Leaving Stella knowing that one day Gary was going to make some lucky girl very happy_. "If he stopped throwing food"._ Giggling to herself, she checked on Claire.

"All done sweetheart?"

"Yes mommy. Just finishing up my teeth. Can daddy put me to bed tonight?"

"Of course Claire. Mommy will go wake him for you."

"Wake him?? Is he sleeping mommy?"

"He is. With little Gary."

"Oh...never mind then mommy. You can put me to bed."

"You sure? It will only take me a minute to wake daddy."

"No. It's okay mom. You can do it."

Turning out the bathroom light, Claire jumped onto her bed.

"Snuggle in sweetheart. Did you want a story?"

"Not tonight mommy. You and daddy are coming to school with me in the morning, right?"

"Mhmm..we will both be there love."

Kissing her daughter goodnight, she left the room.

...........................................................................................

Walking back into Gary's room, Stella grabbed the blanket and covered up Gary and Mac. As she turned to leave he woke.

"Hold up sweetheart. Just let me climb out of bed."

Crawling out, he covered up his son and left the room.

"Look at you Mac. You're half asleep."

"Trust me love. I'm not that tired anymore."

"Mhmm."

Walking into their room Mac reached for her hand. As she turned, he pulled her in close. Inhaling her scented hair, he wrapped his fingers in her hair and pulled it away from her neck.

Bending his head, he traced his tongue along her neck, causing her to grip and grind against him. Such erotic caresses she was feeling. Every inch of her body was on the edge. Not one part of her flesh didn't crave for his touch, his kiss, his love.

Not releasing her he slid his hands down her hips, across her back, her chest, unclipping her buttons one by one, watching as her flesh shivered in ecstacy.

Letting the shirt fall to the ground, he reached for her pants. Tracing his fingertips around her waist, till he unclipped her button, allowing the jeans to follow the same path as her shirt.

Lost in the passion as he was. She slid her hands down his waist band of his track pants, with seduction and fingertips she had him throwing his head back as he hissed out her name....

_"Steeeeeeeeeeel."_

So lost in each other as he lifted her in his arms to the bed. Not wanting to release her, he sat her upon his lap, as their flesh touched, and danced in fevered passion.

Lowering their mouths, they roughly kissed in their pleasure they were giving to each other. Needing to feel all of him, she took the lead. Dancing their bodies into the throws of endless ecstacy.

For all the years they were married, never had their love cooled or died. It forever grew in nights and days of endless passion. Linking their hands together, she continued to dance until they were both on the edge of their release.

Gripping each other tighter, she bit into his shoulder, as he bit into hers, then as their souls joined. As they released in their love, they both collapsed.

A short time later, Mac rolled with her onto the bed. Pulling back the covers he covered them.

"I love you Mac."

Pulling her closer, he leaned into her ear and whispered...

_"Not as much as I love you my lady."_

The following morning Mac dressed Gary while Stella started breakfast.

"Daddy!!"

"Yes Claire bear?"

"I'm scared."

"Scared of what love?"

"Scared that my teacher won't like me no more after today. What if she gets mad cause I told on her?"

"Aww..come here Claire."

Sitting on her daddy's lap he just held her.

"I want you to listen to me carefully. Your teacher is not going to be upset with you. I promise you that. The most daddy and mommy want to do is make sure this problem is straightened out. Your teacher needs to know what really happened yesterday."

"But she won't listen daddy. She just don't like me."

"How could she not like my Claire bear. How about you let me and mommy judge for ourselves. How's that?"

"Okay daddy. But what if you don't like her?"

"Then we will see about having your classroom changed. That way you are away from Tommy."

"Thanks daddy. Thank you so much. I love you."

Wrapping his daughter tighter he hugged her close.

"I love you too my Claie bear."

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwww.... Gary!!!!!"

"Giggles".

....................................................................................

Arriving at the school, they took Claire into her classroom.

"Excuse me Mrs. Kelsy?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Mac Taylor. This is my wife Stella. We were hoping we could talk to you about some concerns we have with our daughter and another student."

"I'm really pressed for time right now. You should have booked a meeting. But what seems to be the problem?"

Stella wasn't impressed. There was something about this teacher that spoke of little compassion or understanding. Mac felt it too.

"It seems our daughter is having a hard time with a boy named Tommy. He seems to keep throwing things at her, and pulling on her hair. We were also informed that she was made to sit in the hall yestrday during class."

"She was. She was put there for saying a word that should be used by someone so young. She also caused a scene with Tommy, she's very disruptive to the other students who are trying to learn."

"I'm sorry?? Disruptive. Now you listen to me. This young boy is constantly bothering her. He throws pieces of eraser bits at her, then pulls on her hair, but you dare to call my daughter disruptive?"

"Hmm..I can see the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. I can see where she gets her temper."

Stella was getting pissed.

"Do you know what . I think we'll go see the Principal instead. Let's go Stel."

"You do that. You best have someone take your daughter in hand, before it becomes a real problem."

That did it. Passing Gary to Mac, Stella walked up to her and said...

"If I weren't a Detective. If I didn't have control. I'd haul off and...and.... You are rude, disrespectful, and biased. Let's go Claire before I change my mind."

Arriving at the Office Mac and Stella waited to be seen.

"I'm telling you Mac, I've never lost my temper like that. But that woman...damn, she makes me...."

"It's okay mommy. Please don't be angry. I'm sorry to cause so much trouble."

"You listen to me sweetheart. You are not causing us any trouble. Don't ever think that. You are a good and wonderful girl. Don't let one teachers opinion change that. Understand?"

"Yes mommy."

Waiting to be seen Tommy walked in. Heading over to the counter he gave Claire a little kick.

"Owww.."

"Excuse me. Why did you just kick her?"

"Is there a problem here?"

"Yes. This young man just kicked our daughter. From what we understand this has been happening alot."

"You must be the Taylor's. I was informed by my Secretary that you were having a problem with one of the teachers. Please come in."

"What about this young man. Are you not going to repremand him for what he did? I do believe you have a no touch policy in effect?"

"We do. this situation will be handle. But for right now I'd like to hear about your concerns with ."

Walking into the Office Mac was wondering just what kind of school they had sent their daughter too.

Walking into the office they sat down.

"Now. If one of you could tell me what this is all about."

"Of course. But before we do that. I would just like to let you know to drop that patronizing voice. We are not one of your children. We are adults. Now shall we start again?"

Looking at Mac with distain, she smiled.

"Please tell me what I can help you with?"

"That's better. We have concerns for our daughter. It seems a certain child named Tommy has been giving her a hard time. He seems to find enjoyment by pulling on her hair and spitting eraser bits at her. So we took our concern to . She was very rude in her response. She also refused to listen to anything we had to say."

"Mr Taylor. I understand children come home with all kinds of stories. But I have a hard time believing she wouldn't listen to your child."

"I don't care what you believe. Our daughter was told to sit in the hall yesterday during the math lesson because Tommy threw eraser pieces at her, causing her to tell him to piss off."

"Well that explains why the teacher sat her in the hall, doesn't it."

"No. If had of allowed our daughter to tell her what he was doing, she would have had the full story. This isn't the first time we've had problems with this child. He's a constant bother to our daughters education. He's very disruptive, which is stopping her from concentrating on her work."

"Did you explain this to ?"

"We did. Would you like to know what she said?"

"Of course."

"Fine. When we informed her she called our daughter disruptive to the other students. Now our daughter has never had a problem with any other student, or her other teachers. Therefore your teacher was out of line. Now we want this situation with Tommy handled."

"I don't know how much we can do . Tommy has always been a trouble student. We've tried several times to stop his behavour with no success."

"Then why is he still here? You should have him in a special class."

". Our special classes are full. Which is why we had to asign certain students to normal classrooms. If you like I can change your daughters class."

"That's not curing the problem, that's just applying a bandage to it. She still has to face this boy at recess time."

"I understand that. I can have the other teachers pay extra attention at lunch, and during recess."

"We can try that. But if our daughter comes home with another complaint against this child we will take this matter to the Board. We'd also like a written apology from for her tone she gave to my wife, and myself."

"It will be done . Now. If you will excuse me I'll deal with Tommy."

Getting up they exited the office.

"Mrs Slate. Could you please take Claire Talyor to room 417. Inform that she's his newest student."

"Of course. Come along sweetheart. Let's get you settled."

Giving her mom and dad a kiss, she headed up to her new class.

During lunch Claire was sitting with her friends. Opening her fruit cup, Tommy walked over and pushed it over onto her clothes.

"Tommy!!!"

"You have a big mouth Claire. I told my brother, he's twelve and he's gonna get you."

Ignoring Tommy's words Claire headed to the washroom to clean up. As she ran the water she heard the door open. Turning around she seen a boy standing there with a knife in his hand.

"You must be Claire. My brother told me about you. He says your dad and mom are pigs. But my brother didn't tell me how pretty you were. I don't know whether to stab you or touch you."

Claire was scared. She was to terrified to scream. She knew she would not getting out of the washroom. Trying not to cry she stood there waiting to see what he would do.

Running up he jabbed her in the chest with the knife. Taking off out of the washroom, he banged into the Principal.

"What are you doing in the girls washroom Kennith? Is that blood on your hands? What have you done?"

"Nothing."

"Oh no. Let's go."

Opening the door, dragging Kennith in with her she seen Claire gasping for air.

"Oh my God. What have you done Kennith. Go get someone, now!!!"

Running out of the washroom he knew he was going to be in trouble. Leaving out the doors of the school he took off.

....................................................................................

Mac was sitting in his office thinking back to the events of that morning. He couldn't let it rest. There was something not right with that school or those damn teachers.

Taking him from his train of thoughts the phone rang.

"Detective Taylor."

"Detective Taylor. We need to inform you that Claire has been rushed to the Hospital."

Silence could be heard.

"I'm sorry?"

"It seems one of our students stabbed her in the chest with a knife."

Hanging up the phone Mac took off out of his office. Finding Stella in the lab with Adam, he grabbed her hand and took off with her.

"Mac!!! Slow down Mac. What's going on?"

"Our daughters being rushed to the Hospital. She was stabbed with a knife."

"Oh my God. By who? By who Mac?"

"I don't know love. I didn't wait to find out. I've already sent Don over to the school to take statements."

Arriving at the Hospital Mac ran up to the desk.

"We are looking for our daughter. She was rushed in. Claire Taylor."

"You must be Detective Taylor. She's in surgery right now. The doctor will be out shortly to talk to you."

Stella clung to Mac. She was terrified. Their poor baby girl.

"Shh..come on love. Stay strong. It will be okay. She's strong."

"Mac!!! I've brought Gary for you."

"Thanks Danny."

Taking his son in his arms, he held him tight against them.

"Any news on who did this?"

"Yeah Mac. According to the Principal it was a young boy named Kennith OTello. He has a brother named Tommy. We talked to the girls who were sitting with Claire at lunch. They informed us that Tommy walked over and knocked over her fruit cup. He also threatened her that his older brother was going to get her for getting him in trouble. Flack has his men searching for him now. I mean how far can a twelve year old get on foot."

"That's not the point Danny. These children are trouble. This could have been prevented if handled properly. Now our daughter has to fight for her life all because the school decided the special classes were to full. Leaving them to put troubled students in with non troubled students."

Nodding that he understood Danny waited with the Taylor's for news on Claire.

As they waited Danny asked Mac....

"Mac, how long has this boy been a problem for Claire?"

"For the last few months. I honestly just thought it was a cute little crush. We had no idea the boy had mental problems till the teacher mentioned it today."

"Aww..you can't blame yourself Mac. You didn't know."

"I know that Danny. But I should have protected my little girl better. I should have done more this morning. I should have brought her home, or brought her to work till we dug deeper into this boys past."

Stella was pacing the floor with Gary. She couldn't sit still.

"Stella please stop pacing the floor. Come and sit."

"Come and sit? How can I sit. Did I not tell you last night Mac when we picked Claire up at school that that boy was trouble. But no. You laughed about it, thought it was so cute."

"I'm sorry love. I didn't know. I honestly thought it was all innocent."

Mac knew she was emotionally upset. He knew she wasn't thinking straight. But he also knew not to touch her. Not when she was this angry.

"Excuse me Detective Taylor?"

"Yes"....they said in unision.

"Your Daughter has been taken to ICU. She has a punctured left lung. I can honestly tell you a little more to the left and she wouldn't have survived."

"Is she awake?"

"No. We have her heavly sedated. I also need to let you know that she is on Life support. This is just an extra precaution so her lung can heal without added stress. Hopefully in a few days we will be able to remove the support from her."

"And if you can't? Then what?"

"How about we cross that bridge when we come to it. Your daughter has been through some major surgery. With time and care she should make a full recovery. The most important thing right now is that she knows you are here with her."

"Can we see her now?"

"Of course. I'll have the nurse come take you down."

"Thank you."

"Here Mac. I'll take Gary while you two go see Claire."

"Thanks Danny."

Watching Mac and Stella walk down the hall broke his heart. He could see not only the pain, but the guilt they were both feeling for what had happened.

As they neared the glass, they could see the machine breathing life into their daughter.

_"I don't know if I can do this Mac. Look at her. She looks so tiny."_

_"I know love. We need to be strong. She's going to need us."_

"Hello. You must be the Taylor's. I'm your daughters personal nurse. You may call me Fay. Do you have any questions before you see your daughter?"

She could see the pain in Stella's eyes. From one parent to another she knew exactly how the Taylor's were feeling. Nodding their head no. The nurse took them in.

Nearing the bed Stella gripped Mac's hand tightly as they welded up with tears. Taking his hand, Mac placed it in his daughters while caressing her fingers.

"Hi Claire bear. It's daddy. I'm right here beside you sweetheart. Can you hear daddy Claire. I'm right here with you."

Mac was hoping for some kind of response, even a little squeeze. But he got nothing. Trying to stay positive, he bent over the bed and kissed his daughters head.

"I love you Claire bear. You keep fighting to come home to us okay sweetheart. Daddy and mommy will be here when you wake up. We promise Claire. You just rest. Just rest love."

Switching places with his wife, she softly caressed her daughters hair.

"Hi Claire bear. It's mommy. I'm right here with you love. I know you can feel me Claire bear. You keep fighting to come home love. We will be here when you are ready to wake up. We promise Claire."

Wrapping his arms around his wife, they watched their daughter sleep. Praying that in the next few days she would find her way back to them.

.............................................................................................

Meanwhile...

Don was at the address of Kennith and Tommy's. Knocking on the door he got no response. Leaning over the window he seen someone laying on a couch. Banging harder on the window he still got no response.

"On my count. One, two, three...."

*Crash*...busting in the door, Don ran into the living room and found the guy passed out on the couch. He reeked of alcohol. Shaking the guy he tried to wake him.

"Hey...hey wake up. Get up now."

"Mmmmm...how many times have I told you fucking kids to leave me alone."

Raising his fist he tried to haul off and hit Flack. Backing up he missed.

"Take him. He can sober up at the station."

Picking him up the Officers dragged him to the car. As they neared the door Don seen the boy sticking his head out of his room.

"Hey!!! Come here."

Slamming the bedroom door on Don's face he tried to get out of the window.

"Oh no you don't."

Pulling him back in he asked....

"What's your name?"

"Tommy. I ain't done nothing. Let me go you pig."

"Where's your brother?"

"I ain't tellin you nothing. Now let me go."

"You're coming with us. You're a minor. Your father is in jail. Therefore you will be taken to Family Services and they can deal with you."

Taking him from the house, Don heard the noise coming from the basement.

"Wendle!! Take him. I think I know where Kennith is."

Taking the boy to the Squad car, Don and another Officer surrounded the door to the basement.

Opening the basement door, the first thing they smelled was the stench of death.

"Auuugh...Christ Flack. What the hell is that smell?"

"Decomp. Call it in. Then call Mac. We'll need the team."

Rushing outside into the clean air, the Officer took deep breaths.

"Dispatch. This is Myers. We need more Officers on site please. Also a Coroner."

"Ten four Myers, Officers have been dispatched. Informing CSI's now."

"Ten four."

Walking back in he seen Don looking for something to cover his mouth and nose with.

"Here Myers, put this on. Now let's go."

"Augh, come on Don. I don't think I can do this. The stench is turning my gut."

"To bad. Welcome to the messy side of Police work."

Myers could feel his stomach turn. God the stench was horrid. Nearing the bottom of the stairs, Flack seen the boy run by. Chasing him down, he grabbed his shirt and dropped him to the ground.

"Move and I won't hesitate to shoot. What's your name?"

"Kennith. Kennith, owwww let up you fuckin pig that hurts."

Leaning down Don whispered in his ear.

_"Not as much as what you did to that six year old girl. So if I was you I wouldn't move."_

Pulling him up, Don tossed him to Myers.

"Get him out of my sight now Myers."

Heading over to where the light was Don could feel things squishing under his shoes. Turning on the light, he looked down....

"What the he...... Oh mother of God."

Leaning over the sink Don threw up. He had seen alot of things in his life. But never nothing like this.

...........................................................................................................

Back at the Hospital Danny was holding a sleeping Gary in his arms as he watched Mac and Stella through the glass. God Claire looked so tiny in that huge bed, covered with all the tubing that was keeping her alive.

Tearing up Danny leaned his face into Gary's little neck. Just rocking and cuddling him.

"Hey Danny. How's Mac and Stella doing?"

"Not good Adam. Look at their little Angel. God she looks so broken, so lost in her sleep."

Adam could see the pain, he could feel the heartache coming from Claire's room.

*Ring,ring.*

"Here Adam, can you take Gary?"

"Sure. No problem."

Passing Gary to Adam, he curled under his neck, and fell back into sleep.

"Messer."

"Danny this is Sandy from dispatch, we need to get in touch with Detective Taylor. Do you know where he is?"

"Is this an emergency Sandy?"

"It is. Don called. They've arrested Kennith, the father, and Tommy. But there's more. Flack found something really terrible at the home. He needs you, Mac and the rest of team now."

"Okay Sandy. I'll let Mac know. Tell Don we'll be there."

Hanging up the phone Danny knocked gently on the window. As Mac turned he motioned him to come with his finger.

"I'm sorry Mac. Sandy called from dispatch. Don's arrested Kennith. But Sandy said he found something in the basement. She wouldn't say what. But it can't be good."

Mac was so emotional right now. He didn't want to leave his daughter. He didn't want to deal with what was going on around him. All he wanted was to stay with his daughter. Sighing deep he walked over to Stella.

"I have to go love. I'm sorry. Don's arrested Kennith. It seems during the search Don found something. They need us all there. But I want you to stay with Claire. Danny, Sheldon and I will be fine."

"Oh Mac. Can't they handle it. Do you have to go?"

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I promise to be back the second we are done."

Leaning down Mac kissed his daughter.

"Daddy be back soon Claire bear. I'll bring your favorite teddy bear, okay?"

Knowing he wasn't going to get a response. He kissed his wife and left.

..............................................................................................................................

Heading over to where the light was Don could feel things squishing under his shoes. Turning on the light, he looked down....

"What the he...... Oh mother of God."

Leaning over the sink Don threw up. He had seen alot of things in his life. But never nothing like this. Wiping his mouth he turned, he just needed to make sure what he was seeing was real.

"Don, where are you?"

"Down here Danno, cover your mouths and put on shoe covers."

Putting on masks and covers, Mac, Danny and Sheldon headed into the basement.

"What the fu...."

"Yeah. That's what I said before I tossed my lunch."

As Mac looked around, he could see all the cats and dogs slaughtered amongst the ground, the tables. Organs and insides tossed against the wall.

But nothing was more shocking then four cats with their arms and legs tied and spread across an iron board. God the stench was horrific. Seeing the blood all over the washer and dryer he opened the tops and found cats severly burned alive, while in the washer he found them drowned.

"How many so far Don?"

"I'm not sure Mac. ASPCA said they lost count after 400."

"Christ. That has to be half the city strays."

"Just not the strays Mac. We spoke with the neighbours. At least 75 of them said their animals have been disappearing since the last year."

"What the hell possesses kids to do these things?"

"I don't know Danny. I only wish I did. This goes deeper then mental disabilities."

Mac was sickened. Looking at all these animals brought him back to thoughts of what they could have done to his Claire. Sheldon could feel what Mac was thinking. Walking up to him he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Try not to think about it Mac. I know it's easier said then done. How about we get this done, that way you can get back to the Hospital with Stella and Claire."

Once the ASPCA had gathered up the last if the animals and remains. They blocked off the house, and had exterminators fumigate and sanitize it from top to bottom.

"I don't know why they are bothering Mac. No one is even going to want to buy this house. They should just tear it down and be done with it."

"That's the City for you Danny. They only care about the buck. Anyways get this stuff back to the lab, I need to get back to the Hospital."

Don was confussed. He thought for sure Mac would want to take part in the questioning of these boys.

"Hey Mac?"

"What is it Don?"

"What about Kennith. Are you going to be there for the interrogation?"

"No!! I don't trust myself Don. You and Danny can handle it. The only thing I'm interested in right now is my daughter. To hell with anything else."

Walking away Mac headed home to get Claire's teddy bear. Arriving back at the Hospital he seen Adam still walking a sleeping Gary.

"Adam!! I thought you would have left for home by now."

"I know Mac. I couldn't leave. Stella has enough with Claire. I don't mind holding Gary. It's no trouble."

"It's getting late Adam, you must be hungry. How about I give you our key. You can take Gary home to our place. Help yourself to whatever you'd like to eat. Once Danny and Don get done with the innterrogation I'll have them come take over for you."

"Sure Mac. Sure. I can do that."

"Thanks Adam. It's great to have support from our family."

Adam smiled. He loved being concidered family.

"You're welcome Mac. Give Claire a kiss for me. I'll see you later."

Watching Adam leave with his son. Mac breathed deep and entered his daughter room.

....................................................................................

Walking into the Interrogation room Don and Danny sat down.

"I'm , this is . We'd like to ask you some questions."

"Go easy on them Detective. They are minors."

Don nodded his agreement. Though to him they were animals.

"Kennith could you tell me why you would want to stab Claire Taylor?"

"Cause the little bit..."

"Kennith. What did we talk about?"

"Cause she got my brother in trouble. No one gets my brother in trouble. Even my pa told me that if anyone tries to hurt us we are to handle them our way."

"And your way is to stab someone. The girl was only six."

"Listen cop. If she's old enough to squawk like a bird, then she's old enough to play with the big boys."

"So you are not in any way sorry for stabbing her?"

"Why should I be. One less tramp in the world, as my father would say."

"Kennith. I don't want to tell you again."

"Oh shut up. You call yourself an attorney. I know all about yous. You all lie, you're only here for the money. Figure you can score big by pleading me insane. Well I won't go for it. I did it. I loved it, and I'd do it again."

Danny was floored. His expression was one of anger. He could not see one emotion on this kids face for what he had done.

"So you're telling us you are willing to be trialed and found guilty?"

"Damn right I am. Bring it on."

Closing her file. The Lawyer knew she could nothing. Sitting back she decided to listen to the rest of the tale.

"Okay then. Let's talk about the dead animals you tortured."

_*Snickering* _"Man are you stupid? I didn't kill those animals. I watched and helped hold them down. But I can't take the credit for the work. Wish I could, but I can't. Family don't take family's credit, understand?"

"Umm..right. Well if you didn't do it, who did?"

"Can't tell you that either man. What I can tell you is you will find out tomorrow night. Such a shame I got caught. Cause now I can't help."

Don thought to himself. _"Tomorrow night? Tomorrow night is Halloween."_

"Help with what??"

"Look man. I told you. I'll take my punishment for the little brat. But as for the rest, you'll have to catch my Uncle yourself."

"Shut up Kennith. You weren't supposed to tell."

"Listen Brat. I didn't tell anything. Now what's going to happen to my little brother?"

"Why should we tell you? You won't tell us about tomorrow night."

"I have a right to know man. That's my kin there."

"Sorry. You're a minor. The only one that has a right to know is your drunken father when he sobers up. Take him."

Once they were out of the room Danny asked...

"What the hell did he mean about tomorrow night?"

"I'm not sure Danny. Remember that guy we found in the park a few weeks ago. The one with his rib cage hanging from the tree. Then the second victim with the body parts found along the alley?"

"Yeah. How can I forget. What about it?"

"All those animals we found tortured with their insides hanging out. What if it was all practice. What if this Uncle they're talking about has more bodies to hang tomorrow night?"

"So you think the two cases are connected?"

"As Mac would say Danno. Everything is connected."

"Hmm..you're right. Let's go grab that file. I think we need to have another look at it."

Walking from the Interrogation room they headed to records.

...........................................................

Back at the Hospital Mac made Stella eat.

"Come on Stella. You need to eat. Just go grab something from the Cafe downstairs. You need to keep up your strength."

"I don't want to leave her Mac. Not even for a minute."

"I understand that love. But if you become ill how are you going to be able to help her through this."

"Okay. I'll go."

After she left Mac lowered the side of Claire's bed. Sitting on the edge, he placed her little bear under her arm.

"Here you go Claire bear. I brought for you. He said to tell you he misses you alot. He hopes you will back to us soon."

Mac knew he wouldn't get a response. He knew it was to soon after the surgery.

"Excuse me Detective Taylor."

"Yes?"

"You have a phone call from Detective Messer."

"Thank you. I'll be right there."

Lifting the bar back up on the bed, Mac left his daughers room.

"What is it Danny?"

"We've found a connection with your case and the one we've been working on with the body parts Mac. After talking with Kennith he informed us that he had nothing to do with killing those animals. He said his Uncle did it all, and that it was nothing compared to what he had planned for Halloween tonight.

So Don and I got to thinking. Those body parts we found a few weeks ago, what if this guy was practicing for Halloween tonight. What if his intent is to terrorize the children in NY who are trick or treating. I'm telling you Mac this family is whacked."

"Okay. Have Don make sure his Officers are patroling the streets tonight. Make sure they keep their eyes open amongst the trees, bushes, pathways and anywhere else the body parts can be seen. I'll try and meet up with you later. I know you can do this Danny. You and Don both."

"Thanks Mac. Thanks. So how's our Claire doing?"

"She's the same. Adam is with Gary. Once you guys are done would you mind heading over to our place and watch Gary for us. I think Adam will be needing a break soon."

"Sure. We can do that Mac. You just focus on Claire. Don and I will handle the rest of this case."

"Thanks Danny. Call me if anything comes up."

"I will Mac. Bye."

"Mac...is everything okay?"

"It's fine love. I just spoke with Danny. He will be heading over to our place later with Don to watch Gary."

"Good. But I think one of us should go home at some point. Gary's going to be missing us."

"I know love. I'll go in a bit. Right now I'd like to get back to our daughter. Leaving her alone in the room isn't wise. Especially if she wakes up. She's going to be scared."

Taking his wife by the hand, they walked back into their daughters room.

.....................................................................

With patrols out on the street, Don and Danny combed the neighbourhoods near where the boys lived. As they walked along the street they heard someone scream. Running towards the sound they seen a mother blocking her son from the view she was seeing.

"NYPD maam, is everything okay?"

"No!!! What the hell is that, it looks like a real torso."

Looking down Don could see the torso defrosting as the blood dripped from it.

"Okay maam. Just stay calm. Why don't you have a seat in that squad car there, and we'll get this cleaned up."

"Don!!! I got another one over here."

Calling it in Don organized his Officers to start searching the area for more body parts. While he and Danny searched farther up the street.

"He's got to be here somewhere Don. The trail ends here. Could he have backtracked?"

"I'm not sure Danny. I don't even know who we're looking for. He could be anyone of these parents. Especially if he's in costume."

"Flack, Flack. We've found more. Three blocks over, some kids are freaking out over the intestines that some guy tossed into their bags."

Running over to the area they spoke with the boys.

"Can you tell me which house you went too?"

"It wasn't a house_, he cried._ That man over there threw it in my bag, I want to go home."

Danny took off on foot.

"Messer, wait for back up. Danny!!!! Stay with him."

Leaving the boy with the Officer Don took off after Danny.

As he chased him down the street, he threw body parts behind him. Trying to jump over them, Danny missed one and slipped on it.

"Shit!!!"

Getting back up he wasn't sure what was on him. He didn't care. The only thing he cared about was catching this sicko. Continuing to run, he ran down the alley, pulled his gun and used caution.

"Messer. Next time wait for back up." Whispered Don.

"Sorry man. I don't want this sick bastard getting away. He's here somewhere."

"What the hell did you slip on?"

"Hell if I know. He threw all kind of body parts at me. Is anyone picking them up?"

"Yeah. The three officers that were running behind me. They called in for more back up."

"Christ they are earning their money tonight. This sicko has them running everywhere."

Searching more of the alley, Danny noticed the garbage bin slightly ajar. Pointing his finger, Don nodded as they each covered a side.

"On my count. He whispered. One, two, three."

Lifting up the bin it was empty. Continuing to walk along they came to the end.

"I don't get it Don. How could he just disappear?"

"He couldn't. We missed something. Let's backtrack."

Moving back towards the alley they noticed two doors that were opened.

"These weren't opened before Don. Now What? Do we seperate? Or do we stay together hoping we find the right one he went into?"

"We stay together Danno. Here comes Phillips and Keefer."

"Did you guys find him?"

"No. He's in one of these two buildings. So Danny and I will take this one. You and Phillips take the other. Remember be careful, he could be armed."

Officer Phillips laughed.

"Sorry Flack. I know. Not funny."

"No it's not. Let's remember we are doing this Mac's little girl. Understood?"

Nodding they headed into the building.

.............................................................................

Meanwhile....

Stella and Mac were adjusting Claire's arms when her machines went off. Panicing as the doctors ran into the room, they asked what was wrong.

"Please. What's wrong with our daughter? Please. Tell us something?"

"It's okay Detective. She's trying to breathe on her own. Once we remove the tube she'll be able too. Try not to be upset. She's fine. She's going to be fine."

Pulling the tube up from Claire's throat, she gagged a few time. Then she gasped deep breaths.

"Grab me the air mask nurse."

Placing the mask on her face she started breathing normally.

"How come she won't open her eyes? If she's breathing on her own, that means she's awake right?"

"Give her time Stella. Her body has been through alot. Let's just wait and see."

As the doctor listened to her lungs, he then checked her eyes.

"Her pupils are responsive. That's an excellent sign."

Leaning up away from her. The doctor adjusted the pads on her chest and left the room. Sitting on the edge of her bed Mac softly called her name.

"Claire? Claire bear wake up love. Come on Claire look at daddy."

Slowly opening her eyes Mac could see her tears form.

"It's okay love. Try not to talk. Mommy and daddy are here."

Mac could tell she was scared. He could tell she wasn't sure where she was.

"You're in the Hospital sweetheart. You've had some surgery done. But you are going to be fine. Understand love? If you understand daddy nod your head."

Nodding her response, Mac bent down and hugged her gently followed by her mom.

"It's going to be okay Claire. Just rest love. Close your eyes and rest."

Watching her fall back into sleep they held each other thanking God for bringing their baby home.

......................................................................

**Back in the Alley**

Don and Danny carefully climbed the stairs. As they neared the first door, they cautiously opened it.

"You hear that Danno?"

"Yeah. Over to the right behind the boxes."

Running up to the boxes Danny jumped over them, landing on the guy.

"Don't move you sick bastard. Or I'll kill ya."

Flipping him over, the guy screamed.

"Auuuuuuuuuuuugh.... easy pig, that hurts."

"It's nothing compared to what did to all those victims. Get up you piece of garbage. You're not even worthy of a trial. I should just pop you right here and get it over with."

"Danny!!! Let him go. Come on Danno. Release him."

Pulling Danny off him, he picked him up and walked him out to the car. Shoving him in, they took him to the station. When they arrived they made sure he was taken to booking, and placed in a cell.

"I want my damn phone call."

"You'll get your phone call. Tomorrow. Our phones are overloaded on Halloween."

Slamming the door to the cell, they left him screaming alone.

"Good one Don. Though I don't think he bought it."

"You know what Danno. You're right. Now let's go give Mac and Stella the good news."

Heading out of the station, they could finally breathe a sigh of relief. Knowing that the Taylor's would finally be able to heal.

The End.

Epi

As the months progressed Claire fully healed from her wound. Returning to the life of a young girl with spirit and fun. They had started her in a new school, where she made new friends and new begingings.

In the Future....

Claire became a Professor of Forensic medicine and went on to marry a NY Detective. Living happily in their home with their two children and two dogs.

Gary grew up and became a NY Detective and part time world renound food critic. Which Mac and Stella thought was appropriate concidering half his younger days were spent throwing it. He also married a Chef and lived in their NY home with their two children.

As for Mac and Stella. . Now that they had retired, they were finally able to travel and do things they had only dreamed of. Leaving the life of NY detectives behind.

**So Ends Danvale One...Stay tuned for Danvale Two as we see the Taylor children battle through hurt, pain, major angst, and love.**


End file.
